The Unfortunate Life of Shinji Ikari
by SimmyC
Summary: Everything starts out the same. Except there is something going on with Rei. And Shinji somehow...gets the attention of the most of the girls. Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Unfortunate Life of Shinji Ikari  
  
-This is my first attempt (and probably the only attempt) at an Evangelion fan fiction. If you look at my profile, I've mostly done Teen Titan fics. Yeah I know, from Teen Titans, to Evangelion. Pretty big leap huh? Well, I actually was a fan of Evangelion way before Teen Titans (obviously given that that latter is newer), and I had this story in mind way before them too. However, given that I didn't have the series in my hands until very recently (the series, not the movies yet), and I didn't see the entire series until very recently (well, actually, I still have yet to see the later episodes yet. But I do intend to watch them, and at the moment, aren't totally important to the story at this early stage), I didn't start this story until now. Especially since the other series I write, Teen Titans is a fun show for kids (and adults too IMO), while Evangelion...is arguably THE best anime series, and has a MUCH deeper and very fulfilling story (basically comparing apples to LCL). With Teen Titans, I could at least make up a lot of things, and still stay true to Evangelion. Not exactly true with Evangelion, especially with what I planned for this story.  
  
-Oh yeah, and I like to do long author's rants. Sorry about that. :-P But I hope to make up for that with even longer stories.  
  
-Standard Disclaimer. I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters from the series are property of Gainex. I'm just a poor (and I do mean poor) obsessed fan of the series writing a story.  
  
-Now, for the moment you have been waiting for, on to the story!  
  
-Oh, and one more warning...this chapter will primary be a rewrite of episode 1. Although I will make settle changes here and there that should pay off big time later, (and cut out as much as I can to that you wouldn't be bored with somewhat erroneous scenes that would be unimportant to the overall story) this chapter WILL feel a LOT like episode 1 because, well, for the most part, it is. But like I said, the settle changes I make here will pay off later (I promise).  
  
The Shores off Japan  
  
UN tanks are standing guard. The Chubu and Kanto region surrounding the Tokai area have been declared to be under a state of emergency. The angel glides its way through a once thriving city before Second Impact occurred. Oh shore, nearby city is all but evacuated, making the city virtually empty. Empty except for a lone car, driven by Misato, racing towards her intended target...Shinji Ikari.  
  
City Streets  
  
"Why did I have to lose him now? Especially at a time like this?" Misato frustratingly spouts as she continues to race down the streets in her blue sports car. Next to her is a digital map of the region which apparently isn't helping her find Shinji. On her lap, there is a profile containing information on the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. Misato turns a corner, with the wheels screeching due to the high speeds. Luckily for the citizens of the city, none of them have to worry about Misato's driving in the evacuation shelters. Misato looks at her intended target's picture, 'for a kid, he is kind of cute.' Misato blushes for a moment. 'Stop it Misato, he is just a kid.' Misato frowns. 'I really need to find a man.'  
  
-Meanwhile...  
  
"Due to the state of emergency, all lines are currently unavailable."  
  
Shinji Ikari frowns at the message. "It's no use. I shouldn't have come here after all." Shinji takes out a picture of Misato and looks at it. The Picture shows Misato, bending over, showing her cleavage. On the picture, the words '_Shinji, I'll come pick up. Misato_' is written on the top. To the side, the words '_PS: Look at this!_' with an arrow pointing at her cleavage. "Well, I guess we won't be meeting here after all." Shinji looks at his watch. "I'll have to go to a shelter." Shinji looks up. He sees a girl, red eyes, blue hair, about his age, standing in the middle of the street. Shinji blinks. The girl looks back with a faint, but sinister smile on her face. 'Who...' Birds' fluttering off from nearby power lines takes a hold of Shinji's attention for a moment. When he returns his glance back to the street, the girl is gone. 'It was probably just my imagination. But why...'  
  
**Boom**.  
  
Power lines started waving. Nearby panels started to rattle. Shinji covers his ears. He hears the rumble of UN fighters in front of him. He looks up. Suddenly, a massive being arises behind the hillside. Shinji can't help but stare with wide eyes at this monstrosity. 'I...I...I can't believe it! What...' Shinji ducks as a missile zooms by his head. The UN fighters fire tons of missiles at the monster. Every missile hits its target. The explosion damages nearby buildings and trains. Shinji's eyes widen as the smoke clears. None of the missiles had any effect! The monster raises him arm and fires some sort of laser at one of the UN fighters, destroying it. The fighter comes crashing down...it's crashing down near Shinji! Shinji ducks as the crashing fighter lands a few feet from where he is. The monster seems to levitate off the ground, and lands right in from of Shinji, crushing the recently downed fighter, which causes a blinding explosion in front of Shinji. Shinji covers his face from the bright light of the blast. As the light subsides, he hears a screeching sound in front of him. As he looks up, he sees a blue sports car. As Shinji is getting his bearings in check, the door opens revealing the person that he was meant to meet on this day.  
  
"Sorry, were you waiting long?" Misato, wearing a short dress, a cross, and sunglasses greets Shinji.  
  
The battle continues to rage in front them. The UN continues to throw everything at the monster. Yet nothing seems to effect. Another explosion causes debris to fall on Misato's car.  
  
"Get in!" Misato grabs Shinji and throws him in the passenger side seat. She slams the door shut, puts the car in reverse, and floors it.  
  
The monster takes a massive step where just moments before, Misato's car was at. Misato spins the now fairly dented car around, and speeds as fast as she can away from the monster.  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
Kouzou Fuyutski stands behind a sitting Gendo Ikari. Kouzou watches the panicking UN generals. 'Typical bureaucrats; throwing everything at something they have no idea about.' Kouzou eyes Gendo. "Is it protected by an AT field?"  
  
Gendo Ikari. The Supreme Commander of NERV. Sitting coolly at a desk behind the panicking generals. "Yes. Conventional weapons are no match for the Angels."  
  
A red phone rings. One of the UN generals, UN General 1, swipes his ID card allowing the call to through. The UN general picks up the phone and brings it to his ear. After a short silence, he responds. "Yes Sir, I understand. We'll execute the plan at once."  
  
Kouzou eyes the general. "They must be using their last resort. The N-2 mine."  
  
Gendo remains motionless. "Yes. But they will see, even that will not be enough."  
  
Highway  
  
After driving to a safe distance away from the Angel, Misato slams on the breaks. She looks to the side of the car and sees the Angel disappearing in the distance. She takes out a set of binoculars and stares at the Angel. 'We better get to Tokyo 3 soon, it doesn't look like...wait.'  
  
'What the heck is that thing? Come to think of it, why, after all these years, did my father...' A somewhat panicky Misato interrupts Shinji's thoughts.  
  
Misato sees UN fighters that were surrounding the Angel start flee. "Wait a second. They're going to use an N-2 mine?!" Misato brings Shinji down. "Get down!"  
  
"Huh?" Misato currently confines Shinji under herself. "N-2 mine? What's tha..." Just then, Shinji realizes where he is position and blushes. He didn't have much time to think though when a huge explosion is heard. The shockwave goes down the hillside, hitting Misato's car, flipping it over a number of times.  
  
After the car stops flipping, stopping on its side, both Shinji and Misato get up and stare at the explosion in front of them. As destructive as an N- 2 mine is, it is still an awesome sight to behold.  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
UN General 3 gets up. "We did it!"  
  
UN General 1 turns towards Gendo and Kouzou. "Sorry, but it looks like you won't be getting a shot at it."  
  
Kouzou smirks at the general's comments. 'How naive these fools are.'  
  
Gendo continues to stare emotionless at the screen.  
  
A female NERV technician's voice announces over the loudspeaker. "Shockwave approaching." As she is saying this, their computer screens are engulfed in static.  
  
Field next to the Highway  
  
"Push!" Misato orders.  
  
Misato and Shinji flip the car back to its normal position.  
  
"There." Misato claps her hands together getting the dust off her hand. "Thanks for the hand. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Thank you too Miss Katsuragi." Shinji gives a slight smile.  
  
'Kids not that bad.' Misato takes her sunglasses off. "Just Misato is fine. I'm glad we've met at last, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Misato and Shinji are about to enter the car when...the front bumper partially falls off on the driver side.  
  
"Damn." Misato frowns. Misato takes some duct tape out from the back. She starts to tape her bumper back. "There, that should hold. She opens the driver car door. As she is doing this, her side mirror falls off. "Agggggggggggghhhhhhh!" After a short pause with a clutch fist, she forces a smile and attempts to return to a state of calm and cheeriness despite the circumstance. "Everything's okay Shinji. Just sit tight."  
  
Shinji sticks his head out. "Um..."  
  
Misato frowns. "I said everything is okay."  
  
"Um...okay sorry." Shinji slinks back to his seat.  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
"What is the target's status?" UN General 2 stares at the static filled computer screens.  
  
The female NERV technician responds. "We're unable to confirm due to all the EMP interference."  
  
UN General 3 crosses his arms. "It must have been finished. You saw the size of that explosion."  
  
Kouzou continues to smirk. 'No matter how big the explosion, none of it matters with that AT field in place.'  
  
A male NERV technician voice responds as the computer screen returns to normal. "Sensors restored."  
  
The computer shows the terrain that was affected by the explosion. In the middle was supposed to be where the target is. An energy signal spikes at the epicenter.  
  
The female NERV technician sounds stunned. "We've got an energy reading at the explosion's epicenter!"  
  
UN General 3 rises to his feet. "It can't be!"  
  
The male technician reports in. "Visual display restored."  
  
The rest of the UN Generals stand up. "Whooooooa."  
  
The Angel, though his skin seemed to have melted, is otherwise unhurt by the N-2 bomb.  
  
UN General 1 sits down wide-eyed. "That was our last resort."  
  
UN General 2 sits down dejected. "No effect. I can't believe it!"  
  
UN General 3 slams his hand on the table. "It's a God-damned demon!"  
  
Kouzou smirks. 'No. It's an Angel.'  
  
Highway  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority, so could you get a car train ready for us? The express one." Misato is speaking on the phone. Though whomever Misato was speaking to, Shinji wasn't interested. Shinji looks out the window with curiosity in his eyes. After a short pause, Misato continues. "Right. Well, I volunteered to pick him up, so it's my duty to make sure he gets there. See ya!" Misato hangs up her car phone. Misato's smile however, fades as she starts to go over her situation. 'Damn it! I just had my car restored and it's wreck already! 33 more loan payments to go, plus the cost of repairs. And look! My only decent dress is ruined! I choose this dress just for today...'  
  
Shinji looks behind. Batteries. 'Is it right for Misato to take them? I wonder...' Shinji turns to Misato. "Miss Misato?"  
  
Misato is still lost in thought. 'Why did it have to be me to volunteer for this?'  
  
"Excuse me Misato?"  
  
Misato finally breaks from her stupor and turns her attention to Shinji. She still carries a smile as she responds to Shinji. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure you can just take those?" Shinji indicates the batteries behind him.  
  
"Uh..." Misato continues to smile. "It's an emergency, and we need a working car right now, right? And I am a government official after all, so everything's going to be perfectly fine okay?"  
  
Shinji wasn't buying it. "I don't think anyone will buy that."  
  
'For a kid, he certainly has an attitude.' Misato frowns. "Don't get so snotty. You're not as cute as I thought you were."  
  
Shinji frowns. "You think so?"  
  
Misato blinks. 'Did he take that more personally then I intended?' Misato looks at Shinji. "Did I upset you?"  
  
Shinji narrows his eyes at Misato.  
  
'Guess he did.' Misato smiles. "Sorry, Sorry. You're just a kid, after all."  
  
Shinji continues to frown. "So are you. You're not as mature as I thought you were."  
  
Misato sweatdrops. 'Okay. Whatever sympathy I had for him just now...ended.' Misato starts swerving from side to side.  
  
"Uhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Shinji braches in fear for the rest of the car ride.  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
The NERV staff, UN Generals, and Gendo and Kouzou continues to watch the computer screen. The Angel continues to stand in its upright position. Whatever wounds were inflicted on it, have been regenerated. Suddenly, a flash comes out...assumingly its head. Static replaces the image of the Angel.  
  
Kouzou, being the bearer of the obvious, made this observation. "Impressive. It appears it can even upgrade its own operational functions."  
  
Gendo remains in his typical position with his hands in front of his mouth, staring forward. "And it's getting smarter. It will renew its assault any minute now."  
  
NERV Entrance  
  
Misato drives the car into the car train.  
  
A voice is heard over the loudspeaker. "The gates are now closing. Please stand clear." The interior of the car turns red.  
  
Shinji looks at the symbols on the door, then back at Misato. "The special agency NERV?"  
  
Misato nods. "Yes. It's a secret organization under the control of the United Nations."  
  
'Nerv.' Shinji thinks. "And that's where my father is, right?"  
  
Misato smiles at Shinji. "Well yeah. Do you know what he does?"  
  
The red light turns off. Shinji turns away from Misato and saddens. "My teachers told me it was important to the safety of the human race."  
  
Misato nods, then frowns at Shinji's expression. 'Teachers? I know Shinji's father hasn't been with him recently, and he couldn't say much about his job, but he at least contacted him in all this time right?'  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
The UN Generals admit that their weapons are no use to the new threat. They give command of the operation to Gendo.  
  
Kouzou turns his attention from the computer screen, to Gendo. "Even the UN forces are exhausted. What are you going to do?"  
  
Gendo turns sideways and stares at Kouzou. "I intend to activate Unit 01."  
  
Kouzou looks at Gendo curiously. "Unit 01? But we have no pilot." 'Rei is in no condition to pilot. And the second child is in Germany.'  
  
Gendo turns his back towards Kouzou. "That's not a problem. Another spare will be delivered soon."  
  
Kouzou thinks a bit. 'A spare? So, the third child has been found.'  
  
Train to NERV  
  
Shinji looks forward. "Are you taking me to my father?"  
  
Misato closes her makeup kit. "Yes. Yes, I think so."  
  
Shinji leans forward. "Father..."  
  
Shinji flashes back to a time when his father left him alone.  
  
Misato looks at Shinji and frowns. 'He seems so sad and lonely. Apparently he isn't very close to his father. Doesn't look like he has been close to anyone.' Misato turns back to the front. As the train zooms by, Misato wanted to get her mind off of Shinji's expression. "Um...oh yes. Didn't you get an ID card from your dad?"  
  
This change of subject seems to have broken Shinji from his stupor. "Uh? Oh ye..yes." Shinji starts looking in his bag, takes out a mostly blacked out paper that contains his ID, and hands it to Misato. "This is it."  
  
Misato takes the paper. "Thanks." Misato takes out a book, and shows it to Shinji. "Here, read this. Nerv..."  
  
Shinji takes the book. "My father's agency." Shinji looks at Misato. "Am I going to work for him?"  
  
Misato sits back.  
  
Shinji returns to looking at the book. "Of course. He wouldn't have sent me a letter unless he needed me for something."  
  
Misato turns to Shinji. "I guess you don't get along with your dad." After not receiving an answer from Shinji, Misato continues. "It's the same with me."  
  
This answer stuns Shinji. 'Just like her?' Shinji turns to Misato.  
  
Before he could respond...they enter the Geo-Front. Shinji is amazed at what he sees.  
  
NERV Medical Bay  
  
Rei Ayanami right eye and arm are bandaged. An I.V. is hooking up a bag filled with some sort of liquid, to her left arm. She is alone in a medical room hidden somewhere in the Central Dogma. Slowly, her left eye starts to open. In a soft voice, too low for anyone to hear, Rei begins to speak. "The Third Child is here."  
  
Elevator  
  
The counter clicks to level 28. Shinji continues to read the NERV manual. Misato holds a map in one hand and stares at her reflection on the door. After being lost...again, Misato is sure that she is on the right path now.  
  
The elevator door opens. Misato finds Dr. Ritsuko Akagi replacing her reflection. Ritsuko is wearing a shirt over her bathing suit, and a smirk on her face. Misato is taken aback. "Uh, Hiya Ritusko. Heh."  
  
Ritsuko doesn't immediately respond. Ritsuko bumps Misato, which forces Misato to take a step back. The elevator doors close behind her. "Why are you wasting my time, Captain Katsuragi? Aren't you aware that we're short on both time and manpower?"  
  
Misato bends over and brings her hand to her mouth. "Sorry!"  
  
Ritsuko sighs.  
  
Shinji is totally oblivious to what is going on as he continues to read the manual.  
  
Ritsuko notices Shinji. "Is this the boy?"  
  
Misato turns to the boy. "Right. According to the Marduk report, he's the Third Child."  
  
'The Third Child. Son of Gendo Ikari. At least he looks better then him.' Ritsuko smirks. "I'm glad to meet you."  
  
Shinji finally takes his eyes off the manual. He looks at Ritsuko. "Sure."  
  
Misato eyes Ritsuko. "He's just like his dad. The unfriendly part, that is."  
  
Ritsuko mentally laughs. 'I don' think ANYONE is as unfriendly as his father.'  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
Gendo is on a small elevator. He looks to Kouzou. "Handle the rest of this." Caution lights around the elevator turn on, and soon, Gendo starts to sink into the ground.  
  
Kouzou watches Gendo sink into the floor. "Their first meeting in over three years."  
  
A male technician interrupts Kouzou's thoughts. "Vice Commander, the target has started moving again."  
  
Kouzou turns to the technician. "Right. Assume battle stations, Level One."  
  
Eva Cage  
  
After a short elevator ride, and a boat ride on some sort of fluid, Shinji, Ritsuko, and Misato arrive at a darkened room. The only light in the area is from the open doors that they just went through. Those doors start to close.  
  
Shinji looks around. "It's so dark."  
  
Ritsuko pushes a button. The room is flooded in lights.  
  
Shinji's eyes go wide as he sees a huge face in front of him. "A face? A giant robot?" Shinji looks back into the manual. 'Giant Robot? Lets see where there is a giant robot...'  
  
Ritsuko eyes Shinji reading the manual. "You won't find this in the manual."  
  
Shinji looks up. "Huh?" Shinji turns his attention to Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko turns to the Evangelion. "This is Man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine, the first model of the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope."  
  
Shinji looks at Unit 01. "Is this part of what my father's been doing?"  
  
"Correct." A male voice booms through the room.  
  
Shinji lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looks up and sees the face of his father.  
  
"It's been awhile." Gendo continues with his cold voice.  
  
"Father..." Shinji looks away.  
  
Gendo is standing next to a number of computer screens. All the screens show Shinji. Gendo gives a sadistic smile. "We're moving out."  
  
Misato is stunned. 'Now?' "Moving out? Unit 00's still in cyro-stasis, isn't it?" Then she looks at Unit 01. 'He doesn't mean...' "Wait a second. You're going to use Unit 01?"  
  
"There's no other way." Ritsuko responds from the side.  
  
"Now wait, Rei can't do it yet, can she?" Misato pauses before continuing. "We've got no pilot!"  
  
"One's just been delivered." Ritsuko responded in a stern voice.  
  
'No. You can't be...' "Are you serious?" Misato frowns.  
  
Ritsuko turns to Shinji. "Shinji Ikari..."  
  
Shinji looks up. "Yes?"  
  
"You will pilot it." Ritsuko says without any hesitation.  
  
'But..but...but...this can't be happening!' Misato stares at Ritsuko. She crosses her arms. "But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to synchronize with her Eva. It's impossible for him to do it! He just got here!"  
  
Ritsuko stares back at Misato. "He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more then that."  
  
"But..."  
  
Ritsuko interrupts Misato. "Repelling that Angel is our ultimate priority. If putting someone who has a chance of synchronizing into an Eva unit gives us even the slightest chance, then we have to do it. You do understand that, don't you, Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
'They are arguing this in front of me. Don't I have a say in this?' Shinji stares at unit 01 in front of him.  
  
'She...she...she's right.' "I suppose..." Misato replies, defeated.  
  
Shinji's expression saddens a bit. "Father, why did you send for me?"  
  
Gendo looks down at his son. "You know exactly why."  
  
Shinji closes his fist. "So, you're asking me to take this thing and go out there and fight?"  
  
Gendo continues to look down at his son. "Precisely."  
  
"No way! How can you do something like this to me? I knew you didn't want me!" Shinji yells back at his father.  
  
Gendo is un-wavered. "I called you because I have a need for you."  
  
Shinji looks down. "Why me?"  
  
"Because no one else can."  
  
Shinji is further dejected. "I...no, I can't...I've never even seen anything like this before! I can't do this!"  
  
"You will be instructed." Gendo simply replies.  
  
"But, there's no way! I can't pilot it!" Shinji closes his eyes in near tears.  
  
Gendo is getting annoyed. 'Stupid kid.' "If you're going to pilot it, do it now and quickly. If not, then leave!"  
  
Misato looks at Shinji and then at Gendo. 'Bastard. Haven't seen him in years, and now he hands this on him?' Misato looks back at Shinji. 'But...he is the only one that can pilot it.' Misato saddens a bit.  
  
Ritsuko looks at Shinji. "Please Shinji. You're the only one that can do this now."  
  
As the room is filled with silence, the Angel outside creates an explosion. The room starts to rumble.  
  
Gendo looks up. "It must have detected our location."  
  
Another explosion, and the room rumble again.  
  
Ritsuko looks up at the rumbling room, and then returns her gaze back at Shinji. "Shinji, we don't have any time."  
  
Shinji turns to Misato.  
  
Misato's face-hardens. 'Sorry kid, but you are the only one who could do this now.' "Get into it."  
  
Shinji looks away. "No! I didn't come for this! This is all wrong!"  
  
Misato lowers herself so that her eye level is the same with Shinji's. "Shinji, just why did you come here?" Shinji looks at Misato, then quickly turns away. "You must confront your father and you must confront yourself."  
  
Shinji shakes his head. "I know it! But I just can't."  
  
Gendo stares at Shinji. 'Maybe this will get you to pilot it.' Gendo turns his attention to the numerous computer screens. "Fuyutsuki..." Kouzou's face replaces one of the screens. "Wake up Rei."  
  
"Can we use her?" Kouzou replies.  
  
'I don't intend to. But if this is the only way to get Shinji to pilot, then yes.' "She isn't dead." Gendo responds coldly.  
  
"I understand." Kouzou's face disappears, and is replaced by a panel that says sound only.  
  
Gendo looks at the screen. "Rei..."  
  
A soft voice is heard. "Yes?"  
  
"Our spare is unusable. You will do it again."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
'I don't think Gendo would allow Rei to work so soon. Especially with what he did to save her four days ago. I believe this is his way of forcing Shinji to pilot. All well, I'll play along with this for now.' Ritsuko looks at Shinji. 'I don't like this any more then you do. But if this is the only way, so be it.' Then she looks up to the mechanics that surround Unit 01. "Reconfigure Unit 01's system to Rei, then re-activate!"  
  
A female voice sounds in the loudspeaker. "Roger. Call off the present work, and begin re-activation."  
  
Ritsuko starts to walk away from Shinji.  
  
'Sorry Shinji.' Misato starts to walk way from Shinji.  
  
Shinji just stand there, left to his own mind. 'I knew it. I'm not needed after all.'  
  
The door opens on one side. A doctor and two nurses wheel a badly hurt girl out to the walkway. The girl is all bandaged up. After wheeling the girl out, she starts to get up. The girl is obviously in pain. The doctor and two nurses walk away.  
  
Shinji is stunned at his 'replacement.' Not only does she look like the girl that he thought he saw in the street, she is also extremely hurt and obviously not in a condition to fight. 'Is she Rei? He couldn't...he wouldn't...'  
  
Another explosion from the surface creates a hole down to the Geo-Front. Parts of the structure that forms the roof of the Geo-Front collapse onto headquarters.  
  
The rumbling is bigger then all the others. Rei's bed tips over. Light fixtures begin to fall on Shinji.  
  
Shinji looks up and starts to scream. "Agggghhhhhhh!"  
  
Misato looks back. "Shinji!"  
  
Shinji covers his face. Before the light fixtures could hit Shinji however, Unit 01's hand deflecting the light fixtures away from Shinji.  
  
One of the light fixtures hits the window in front of where Gendo is. A sadistic smile crosses his face.  
  
A male voice booms on the loudspeaker. "The Eva moved!"  
  
Another male voice takes over. "How could it?!"  
  
Another male voice follows. "It broke off the right arm-restraint!"  
  
Ritsuko, who apparently dropped all the papers that she had, stares in disbelief at the Eva. "No, that's impossible! It didn't even have an entry plug inserted! Its not possible!"  
  
Misato holds on a bar. "It reacted without any interface?! Or was it protecting something?" Misato stares at the Eva's hand, and at Shinji. "It protected him." A more determined expression appears on her face. "We can do it."  
  
Shinji runs to Rei. His left's arm helps her up to a more upright position. Rei whimpers in pain. Shinji looks at Rei, then back at Unit 01, and then back to Rei. Rei continues to whimper in pain. Shinji looks at his hand. His hand covered in blood. Her blood. Shinji closes his eyes. 'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I MUSN'T RUN AWAY!' Shinji looks up. "Let me do it! I'll pilot it!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Shinji, through all the pain Rei is suffering, a faint sadistic smile appears on her face. 'Everything is going exactly as I hoped they will.'  
  
Gendo smiles. 'Perfect. Just as I hoped.'  
  
-Later  
  
The liquid that was surrounding the Unit 01 had been drained. Eva Unit 01 opens up its neck revealing a hole.  
  
"Roger, inserting the plug." The male technician replies.  
  
The plug is placed in the hole. The plug starts to twirl as it enters Unit 01.  
  
Inside the plug, Shinji is holding the controllers. He has a determined look on his face. The only thing added are the funny looking neural receptors. He didn't even have any type of uniform at the moment. As he stares at his surroundings, a ton of colors flash around him.  
  
"Filling the plug." A female technician's voice, whose name is Maya, Shinji found out recently, is heard.  
  
Shinji looks around him. 'Filling the entry plug?' He looks down. He sees orange liquid. 'What the...' "What is this stuff? Ahhhhhhhh..." Shinji takes a deep breath and holds it.  
  
Ritsuko now speaks. "Don't worry. Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get used to it."  
  
Shinji couldn't hold his breath any longer. He lets out his breath. Then, he breathes in the LCL. It is the most disgusting thing he ever tasted and smelled. 'Get used to it? I have to get used to this?' "I feel nauseous."  
  
'Sheesh. He is supposed to save the world, but instead, he's whining!' Misato steps forward ready to yell at him. But then, she steps back a little. 'Well, this wasn't exactly his choice to do this. Still...' "Stop complaining Shinji. Just get on with it."  
  
Shinji sighs.  
  
Shinji hears the following over the loudspeaker. "Connecting main power."  
  
"All circuits transmitting power."  
  
Maya responds. "Roger." After a short pause, "connecting secondary contacts."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji looks around. Rainbow colors, crystal colors, red colors, and so on. 'Whoa.'  
  
Another female voice is heard. "A-10 nerve connection, normal."  
  
Maya speaks again. "Configure the language logic for Japanese."  
  
After the numerous colors fade, Shinji finds himself looking around the cage. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Another female voice is again heard. "All preliminary contacts established. Performance nominal."  
  
Maya cuts in instantly. "Bi-Directional circuits are open."  
  
Shinji just blinks.  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
Maya continues. "Synchronization ratio at 41.3%."  
  
Ritsuko's eyes widen. "Amazing." '41.3% without training! He should prove to be an interesting study.'  
  
Maya looks at the data. "Harmonics are all normal. No disturbances identified."  
  
Ritsuko turns to Misato. "Let's do it!"  
  
Misato nods. "Prepare to launch!"  
  
Eva Cage  
  
Male techinician voice responds. "Prepare to launch!" After the gate opens, he continues, "Disengage primary lock bolts." The lock bolts disengage. "Disengage confirmed. Disengaging the umbilical bridge." The bridges in front of Unit 01 move. "Disengage secondary lock bolt!" The secondary bolts disengage. "Disengage secondary restraints." Both restraints on Unit 01 are removed. "Release safety locks number one through fifteen." The locks unlock. "Internal battery fully charged. External battery outlet, normal."  
  
After the pre-launch preparations are finished, Maya takes over. "Roger. Move Eva Unit 01 to the ejector pad."  
  
Shinji looks forward. He sees that the Eva he is in is heading towards the ejector pad. Above him, many doors open up. After the doors open, a green light turns on. 'I mustn't run away.'  
  
NERV Command Center  
  
Maya watches the path clear up. "Launch path is clear. All systems green."  
  
Ritsuko takes over. "Ready for launch."  
  
Misato nods. "Roger." She turns back to see Gendo sitting at his desk. "Can we really do this?"  
  
Gendo is in his normal position with his hands covering his mouth. "Of course. Unless we defeat the Angels, we have no future."  
  
"Ikari. Are you sure about this?" Kouzou doesn't even bother turning his head to face Gendo.  
  
A sadistic smile crosses Gendo.  
  
Misato gives the order. "Launch!"  
  
Unit 01 launches. Shinji holds on. The interior of the Eva shakes. The g- forces that he feels is similar to that of an amusement park ride. The Eva continues to rise. The final door on the streets of Tokyo 3 opens up. Unit 01 pops up right in front of the Third Angel.  
  
Inside the command center, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Gendo, and Kouzou, as well as the rest of the NERV technicians stare at the viewing screen. On one side of the screen, it is the Third Angel. On the other side is Unit 01.  
  
Misato looks at the screen. 'Shinji, please don't get killed out there.'  
  
-------End of Chapter 1  
  
Before I get 60,000 flames, I did warn you this chapter is basically a rewrite of episode 1. In fact, with the exception of the few changes I made, you could almost say it was a novelization of episode 1. Unfortunately, until at least we get to Auska, a lot of this story will feel like the episodes, with a lot of word for word dialogue taken from the series given the pace I want to go (so people won't be going 'bull' with what I planed on having the girls do in this fic). I promise that once I get there (which at the rate I'm going, it is going to take a while), my story will get a lot more original. My ultimate goal for this story is, make settle changes now, so that the story will be VASTLY different later. Especially, if you haven't noticed, with what I have planned for Rei (She will stay mostly in character on the outside. She will be OCC mentally). I also planned to include Mana. Though I will need help on her given that she is a non-series addition to the Eva world.  
  
Also, with the NERV technicians, I know Maya, and another is probably Aoba. But with all the voices at the end of episode, I couldn't figure out which one is which with the exception of Maya (and that is assuming that the other female voice I think I heard is really another female voice and not Maya again). So, at the end, I did kind of winged it with the who's who of voices (and basically just left the male voices as some unknown technician at the moments).  
  
Oh yeah. And given how brutal Evangelion reviewers are, I'm doing something I don't normally do! Proofread before I post! 'What? I don't proofread? What kind of writer am I?' Well, um, I do proofread...but I usually do it after I posted. Reason? My extremely sad eagerness to post a story/chapter as fast as it comes in. Also, Teen Titan reviewers as a whole are fairly generous concerning grammar mistakes (mine are relatively minor, but still noticeable). Since I don't want my first reviews to be flames for this story (at least flames for this), I will suck up and take that extra step before posting.  
  
Although I am leaving room for the fact that no matter what, I'm bound to miss one or two mistakes. Still, it shouldn't be as bad as my first go around with my other stories.  
  
Next chapter...the Angel attacks! What will Shinji do? Oh wait, you already probably know what happens huh? Well, Shinji needs a home. So...what does Maya have to think about this? Hehehe. Until then...see ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Well, here is Chapter 2 of my Eva fanfiction. Now, the warning from the first chapter still applies to this one. The chapter is mostly a rewrite of episode 2. However, the story IS finally beginning to form and, while not there yet, is slowly starting to stand on it's own.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Shinji is waiting inside his Eva Unit 01. He stands determined to face down the enemy that he only recently found out is called an Angel. Although whatever place it came from, it certainly did not look like some divine being usually associated with the word 'angel'.

"Are you ready, Shinji?" Misato in a relatively calm voice is heard through the com-link.

"Yes." Shinji replies.

Upon hearing his reply, Misato barks her order. "Release the final safety lock!" The final safety locks that were confining Eva Unit 01 to the cage are release. "Evangelion Unit 01, liftoff!"

As the Eva Unit 01 starts to move forward due to the release of the locks letting go of Eva Unit 01, Shinji next hears Ritsuko's voice through the com-link. "Shinji, just concentrate on walking right now."

Shinji takes a deep breath. "Walk..." Eva Unit 01 takes one big step forward. 'Not...not that this is my first time piloting this thing.'

Central Dogma

Ritsuko smiles. "It walked!" 'His first time without any training, and he got it to move! Shinji will definitely be a wonderful study subject!'

"Walk..." Shinji makes Unit 01 take another step. Unfortunately, Unit 01 trips, and falls.

Ritsuko slaps her forward. "Well, at least he got it to move. That's good enough for a first time." 'Still could be an interesting study subject though...'

"Shinji, are you okay?" Misato's voice is filled with concern.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Shinji looks up. Whatever determination he had before, disappears as he sees the Angel looming over him. Fear is evident in his eyes.

Misato continues to bark orders, "Hurry! Get up!"

The Angel didn't allow Shinji the chance though. As soon as Misato barked that order, the Angel picks up the Unit 01 and holds it up. The Angel takes Unit 01's left arm and starts twisting it.

Shinji screams as the feedback makes his arm feel like it is being twisted.

"Shinji, calm down! That's not your real arm!" Misato's voice booms through the com-link.

The Angel continues to twist Unit 01's arm.

Central Dogma

'No, this isn't good.' Ritsuko looks over Maya's shoulder. "What's going on with the Eva's defense system?" Ritsuko starts to sweat.

Maya continues to look at the data. "The signal's not working!"

Another technician pipes in. "The field's not unfolding!"

Ritusko looks up at the main screen. "Have we failed?"

Streets of Tokyo 3

The Angel begins to crush Unit 01's arm.

All Shinji can do is just stare in shock and fear, as the pain reaches it's max in his left arm. He hears the technicians panicking over the com-links.

The Angel further raises Unit 01.

Misato gives the order as the Angel is charging its beam, "Shinji dodge!"

The Angel starts to pound the Unit 01's head with the beam. Shinji takes his right eye in his hand as he feels an overwhelming pain in that area. The image in front of him cracks.

Central Dogma

'This is bad.' Maya continues to look at the data that is coming in from Unit 01. "There's a crack on the front of the brain case!"

"The armor won't last much longer!" Ritsuko continues to look up in shock. 'If the armor goes, then...'

Streets of Tokyo 3

The beam continues to pound the Unit 01's head until the beam goes through it. The Angel lets go of Unit 01. The beam's power forces Unit 01 back. Slamming it to a building. Unit 01's arms falls seemingly lifeless, crushing a nearby building.

Unit 01 head falls forward. Blood gushes from the wound that was inflicted onto it.

Central Dogma

The technicians are all panicking. They look at the computer screens. Everything is going wrong. The head is damaged, nerve connections are breaking, and there are no readings from the pilot.

'No, it can't be! It can't be...' Misato tries to keep the appearance of determination. She looks at the screen that shows a still motionless Eva. "Shinji!"

The situation continues to deteriorate. "We're having trouble maintaining activation!"

'This can't be over!' Misato looks at the technician around them. "Status report!"

Maya looks at the wave lines, "The synchrographs is reversing! The pulses are flowing backward!"

Ritsuko looks at the same data. 'We have to stop this now!' "Break the circuit! Block it!"

Maya types in a few commands. "We can't! It's not accepting the signal! It won't take it!"

Misato runs up to one of the male technicians, named Makoto Hyuga, is in charge of looking at Shinji's readings. "What about Shinji?"

Makoto frowns. "His monitors aren't responding. His condition's unknown!"

Another male technician, named Shiguru Aoba, interjects, "Unit 01's gone completely silent!"

Ritsuko turns to Misato. 'Shit. Everything is going wrong.' "Misato!"

Misato looks at the screen. 'This battle is lost. I knew it was too early to force Shinji to pilot now. Shinji's life is more important. Shinji...' "We got to stop this." Misato turns to Ritsuko. "Abort the operation! Rescuing the pilot is our first priority! Eject the entry plug!"

Maya turns back to Misato. "We can't! It's completely out of control!"

"No way!" Misato stern determination is beginning to break. 'No...no...Shinji!'

Streets of Tokyo 3

Shinji, still shocked on what is happening, seems to be stuck in some sort of funk.

Unit 01's eyes starts to flicker to life.

Central Dogma

Misato stood there stunned. "The Eva's...re-activating."

Maya moves her chair back and stares at the screen. "Impossible! How could this happen?"

Misato continues to look at the Eva. 'None of this is supposed to be happening from what I know.' "Impossible!"

'Has it started already?' Ritsuko begins to think about what she knows about the Evas. "A berserker?!" 'If so, this is NOT good.'

Streets of Tokyo 3

Unit 01 gets up and roars. It then drops to the ground begins to jump. After a nice flip, Unit 01 slams itself into the Angel. Unit 01 starts to tear at Angel. The Angel finally slams its hands at Unit 01, forcing it off of him. Unit 01 flies through the air, and finally lands a few blocks away from the Angel. Unit 01 gets up and turns towards the Angel.

Central Dogma

Kouzou stands next to Gendo. Gendo continues to stare in his typical position, sitting down, with his hands in front of his mouth. 'Years of research is finally paying off.' "It looks like we've won."

Streets of Tokyo 3

Eva Unit 01 sprints towards the Angel. Unit 01 is ready to strike, ready to destroy the Angel with all its might.

The Angel however, has different plans. It gets up and sets up its AT-Field. Unit 01 slams into the AT-Field. Unit 01 struggles to get close to the Angel. But with the AT-Field in the way, it is useless.

Undaunted, Unit 01 regenerates it's left arm, and attempts to open the AT-Field that is keeping it from the Angel.

Central Dogma

The technicians, Ritsuko, and Misato all stare at the screen in amazement. With the AT-Field up, they knew that Unit 01 couldn't get through. With its arms regenerated, it seems that tide of the battle is beginning to turn.

Maya looks at the computer screen. "Unit 01's expanding an AT-Field of its own! It's neutralizing the phase space!"

Ritsuko starts to smile. "No, not neutralizing, it's eroding it!"

They watch as Unit 01 breaks through the AT field as if it is nothing.

Misato looks on. "Unbelievable! It went through that AT field so easily."

Streets of Tokyo 3

Unit 01 gets his head through the Angel's AT field. The Angel though, blast Unit 01, causing it to step back a bit. The blast even causes a ton of destruction in the form of a cross. However, despite the blast, Unit 01 is still on its feet, and quite close to the Angel.

Unit 01 grabs the Angel's arm and starts twisting it. The Angel's arm starts to give away as the sounds of cracking are heard. One massive crack and ripping sound resounds as blue blood around the Angel's arm gush out. After basically destroying its arm, Unit 01 raises the arm, and kicks the Angel back. Sending the Angel many blocks away from Unit 01.

Once the Angel lands, Unit 01 starts rushing the Angel. Unit 01 slams into the Angel and sends it even further back. After they stop, Unit 01 starts bashing the red orb that makes up the central part of the Angel. It rips parts of the Angel to get a clear view of the red orb. Unit 01 takes out the progressive knife, brings it over its head, and slams it into the red orb. Over and over again, it slams the red orb without any mercy.

In a desperate last attempt, the Angel gets up and wraps itself over Unit 01. The Angel starts to expand. The red orb starts to glow. Like a massive sun going super nova, a blinding light lights up the area before...**BOOM**! It explodes upwards, forming a kind of cross in the Tokyo 3 sky.

Central Dogma

All they see is the blinding light engulfing the view screen.

Fear starts to enter Misato's mindset. "Is the Eva..." 'Please, let it still be there.'

As the light slowly subsides, the Eva starts to move.

Nerv's staff stares in stunned amazement as they see the Unit 01 on screen.

Ritsuko is the first to speak. "That must be..."

"Eva's true form." Misato finishes.

Gendo simply stares at the screen with a smirk on his face.

Streets of Tokyo 3

"Circuits reconnected..." Maya voice is heard through the com-link.

Shinji simply stares stunned. The plug starts to light up revealing that Shinji is very much alive. 'What...what just happened?'

Misato's voice now takes over. "Send out a recovery team. Hurry! Preserving the pilot's life is our first priority!" The screen returns to normal as Shinji finally gets to see what is happening outside of the Eva.

Unit 01's head armor falls off.

Shinji's eyes widen a bit as he just stares at the fallen head armor. He then turns right and sees the exposed head.

The exposed head starts to bubble, and an eye forms out of it.

Shinji just stares at the eye. 'An...an...an...eye?!'

The massive eye moves a bit.

Shinji screams before passing out.

-Later

NERV Hospital

Shinji wakes up in a hospital bed. He gets up and looks around. The sparsely furnished room seems sterile and lifeless. Ironic given it is supposed to be a room where people's lives are saved. He lies back down. 'What happened?' He stares at the ceiling. "This ceiling is unfamiliar."

Seele

After discussion over things like the appearance of the Angels, secrecy, the budget, and the Human Instrumental Project, the meeting comes to an end and four of the Seele members leave. The last Seele member, Seele number 1 sits in front of Gendo and speaks up. "Ikari, you do understand there can be no turning back, don't you?"

Gendo stares at the committee with little emotion. "I know. Mankind has no time left." 'However, that doesn't mean that I am beholden to any of you.'

NERV Hospital

Shinji looks out of the window. He stares at the mountains in the distance. A door opening diverts his attention from the window. A nurse wheels out a bandaged up girl past him. Shinji looks at the bandaged up girl.

The girl is Rei Ayanami, Shinji remembered.

She seems to stare at him as she is wheeled past Shinji.

Shinji lowers his head. 'Why do I have this disconcerting feeling about her?'

Rei Ayanami mentally smiles. 'You've done well so far, Third Child. I'm expecting many wonderful things from you.'

Streets of Tokyo 3

In a truck heading away from the crater created by the Angel, Misato is driving, and taking in the cool air coming from the air conditioning. Ritsuko is on the phone.

Ritsuko puts the phone down and turns to Misato. "Shinji's woken up."

The smile that was on Misato's face begins to fades. "How is he?"

Ritsuko continues. "No external injuries. His memory is a bit muddled, however."

Misato's eyes start to widen. 'No, could it be...' She turns to Ritsuko. "You don't think it could be brain damage?"

Ritsuko looks down at her computer console. "The doctor said that there was nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Misato sits back and sighs. "I supposed given how, hectic everything has been, I...I guess it is understandable."

Ritsuko raises an eyebrow. 'Hmm. Misato seems...more worried then I expect her to be. Bah, I'm probably just hearing things.' Ritsuko returns her attention to her computer screen. "His cranial nerves must have taken a lot of strain."

Misato eyes Ritsuko. "Don't you mean his heart?"

-Later

NERV Hospital

Shinji is sitting in the waiting area. He looks at his right arm. 'It...it hurt when that... 'Angel' attacked. It was like, I was a part of the Eva.'

Misato enters from Shinji's right.

Shinji looks up and sees Misato.

Misato smiles a bit at Shinji.

After a few quite seconds, with only the hospital staff giving commands over the intercom, both Shinji and Misato walk towards the elevator. As the elevator doors opens, Shinji gasp.

Gendo Ikari gazes down at Shiji.

They stay like this for a while, until Shinji turns away from his father. The elevator doors close at this moment.

Misato stares at the scene. 'He is just like me and my father.'

After the incident at the elevator, both Shinji and Misato decide to take the escalator instead.

Ritsuko's Office

Ritsuko is talking to Kouzou. "They don't want to live together?"

Kouzou nods. "I think living apart is natural for Ikari and his son."

Ritsuko, on one hand couldn't believe it. "And being together is unnatural?" Though in the back of her mind, she knew this would be the case.

"In their case, yes." Kouzou starts to exit Ritsuko's office. "You know as well as I do about their relationship. Living together will only be detrimental."

"Yes, I know." Ritsuko sits down at her desk and sighs as Kouzou leaves.

After a few moments along, Ritsuko hears a knock at the door. "Sempai?"

Ritsuko looks up. "Maya, what can I do for you?"

Maya holds up a clipboard. "Um, I have the report you wanted."

Ritsuko takes the report. "Thanks Maya." She begins scanning the data on the report. Noticing that Maya is still there, she looks back at her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, I couldn't help overhear about Shinji." Maya holds her hands together behind her. "So, he isn't going to be living with his father?"

Ritsuko shakes her head. "Nope. They haven't been together for over 10 years. That won't be changing anytime soon apparently."

"Oh." Maya frowns. "If he isn't staying with the commander, then where will he be staying?"

Ritsuko taps her pen on the clipboard. "Well, I guess he will be living alone right now."

Maya frowns even further. "Oh." Maya looks at the floor. "Um..."

Ritsuko raises an eyebrow. "Maya?"

"Well, if he needs a place to stay, he could stay with me..." Maya trails off.

"Maya, are you serious?!" Ritsuko blinks in amazement.

Maya silently nods.

'Oh boy.' Ritsuko pushes back from her desk. "Maya, why?"

"Um...well, he seems to be lonely and lost here..." Maya trails off before continuing. "And if his father, I mean the commander won't take him, I...I think I could handle it. I know I have a lot of work here but..."

Ritsuko interrupted Maya. "Shinji is used to living on his own. That wouldn't be a problem, but still...living with him?"

"Well Sempai...I..." Maya is interrupted by a ringing sound.

Ritsuko's phone rings.

"Hold on Maya..." Ritsuko picks up the phone. "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi here..." After a short pause, "Misato? Yes, I figured that they would... What?!"

On the other side of the phone, Misato responds. "So, I said, I'll take care of Shinji. I've already got permission from the brass." An incredulous smile appears on Misato's face. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to 'put the moves' on him."

Ritsuko can feel a headache starting to form. "Of course you're not! How could you even think of such a thing? You're always like that! Shame on you!" Ritsuko blast through the phone receiver. After receiving a short silence, Ritsuko continues. "Misato? Are you still there? Misato!"

"Oh, look at the time, I got to go Ritsuko! Time to take Shiiiiiiiinji home. Bye!" Ritsuko hears a click.

"Misato! Get back here! Misato? Misato!" Ritsuko hangs up the phone. 'I'm not sure that Maya could take care of Shinji, but I'm CERTAIN that Misato can't. Speaking of Maya...' Ritsuko turns to her. "Maya, I guess you don't have to worry about Shinji being alone now. Misato is taking him."

"Oh." A ping of disappointment flashes across Maya's face. "That's nice of the captain."

Ritsuko frowns. 'What was that all about?' Now she really has a full-blown headache. 'Great.' Ritsuko sits back in her chair, holding her forehead. "You know Maya, if you are lonely, you could always adopt a cat..."

Streets of Tokyo 3

Misato is driving Shinji home. Shinji is holding onto an envelope. He seems, ambivalent of the events surrounding him.

Misato eyes him for a moment. 'I can't believe it. His father, the 'Commander' refuses to take him in. I know he can be an asshole, but not to take his own son in?' Misato sighs. 'Well, now that he's with me...' "Well, we'll have to have a party tonight, right?"

Shinji looks at Misato. "What for?"

'What for? Doesn't he ever have any fun? Well, I guess we can start today.' Misato smiles at Shinji. "What for? A welcoming party for my new roommate, of course."

After a slight detour to the grocery shop, with Shinji holding the grocery bags, Misato and Shinji continue on their way home.

Continuing on their way, Misato turns to Shinji. "I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way."

Shinji turns his attention from the grocery bags he is holding, to Misato. "Where?"

Misato smirks. "Someplace really cool!"

Scenic Lookout

Shinji and Misato are standing at the lookout. In front of them is Tokyo 3.

Shinji looks at the city. "So desolute. This city seems so lonely."

Misato looks at her watch. "It's time."

A siren rings out, as the doors and locks started to open. The buildings started to rise from the ground.

Shinji's eyes widen. "Amazing! The buildings are growing!"

The buildings reach their final height and lock into place. Misato can't help be smile at the boy's amazement. "This city is a fortress. Designed to defend against the angels. This is Tokyo 3." Misato turns to Shinji. "This is our city. And it's the city that you saved."

Shinji frowns a bit. 'The city that I...saved.'

-Later

Misato's Apartment

Misato and Shinji reach Misato's apartment. "Your things should have already been delivered, Shinji." Once they reach their apartment door, walking past many boxes that are full of Yebisu beer. Misato opens the door. "I just moved into this apartment too." Misato stops and turns back to Shinji. "Come on in."

Shinji seems taken a back. "Pardon the intrusion."

Misato looks at Shinji. 'Even now, he still doesn't think that this his home.' "Shinji, this is your home now."

Shinji, after a moment of hesitation, takes a step into the apartment. Shinji blushes a bit. "I'm home."

"Welcome home." Misato smiles as the door closes behind Shinji.

Misato makes her way to her room. "As you can see, the place is a little bit messy. Make yourself comfortable."

Shinji looks around the apartment. "This is..." The place looked like a war zone with empty beer cans, empty alcohol bottles, empty boxes, empty instant food containers, trash bags, dirty dishes, and other assorted junk everywhere. "...a little 'bit' messy?"

Misato stops and pops her head behind the kitchen door. "Oh sorry! Could you put the food in the fridge please?"

Shinji sweat drops. "Sure." Shinji goes over to the refrigerator and opens it. What he sees... "ice..." opens another refrigerator door, "snacks..." and he opens another refrigerator door, "and tons of beer?" Shinji looks at the content of the refrigerator in amazement. "What kind of life does she lead?" At that moment, he sees that there is another refrigerator in the room. "Ummm...excuse me! What's in the other fridge?"

Misato is in her room changing into her 'everyday' attire. "Oh, don't mind that. He's probably still sleeping."

Shinji blinks. "Sleeping?"

-Later

After Shinji cleaned up a bit...well, a lot, dinner is finally prepared. Um...instant dinner, but prepared nonetheless.

"Let's eat!" Misato takes a Yebisu beer and guzzles it down.

"Let's...eat." He looks at the food in front of him. 'All instant...'

Misato polishes off the beer. "YEEEEEEEHHHHAAAH! Life just doesn't get any better then this!" Misato huge smile disappears as she sees Shinji just...staring at the food. "Don't you want to eat? It's good, even if it is all instant."

Shinji looks up at Misato. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it."

Misato slams down her now empty can of beer. Somehow, this offends Misato. "What? That's no excuse. You can't be so finicky." Misato gets into Shinji's face.

Shinji slides down his chair. "No, that's not what... well..."

'He's so fun to play with.' Misato mood seems to change instantly. "Isn't this nice."

Shinji blinks. "Huh?"

Misato giggles slightly. "Having two for dinner sure beats eating alone huh?"

Shinji sinks lower in his seat. "Yeah..."

'Especially since I've been alone for so long.' Misato mentally saddens.

After dinner, and building a Yebisu beer pyramid on the table, Shinji and Misato determined how to separate the days on who cleans and cooks. Through a paper, scissors, rocks game...that seems to be rigged against Shinji.

"Okay, that was a fair way to splitting our daily chores, right?" Misato says in her cheery voice.

'Yeah, with me doing most of the work.' Shinji sighs. "Yeah..."

"This is your home, so make yourself comfortable, and take advantage of everything here, except me." Misato winks at Shinji.

Shinji sees nothing wrong with that. "Yes."

'Yes? How could he be so agreeable?' "Man, yes, yes, yes. Is that all you can say? It's getting on my nerves!" Misato frowns, gets up into Shinji's face, and messes up his hair. "You're a boy! Aren't you? Act like a man! Okay!"

Shinji responded, gritting his teeth. "Yes."

Misato sits back and sighs. "Okay, that's just the way you are." She looks at Shinji. 'Maybe he is like this because of today's events?' "Well, why don't you take a bath and scrub away those bad memories. Bathing cleanses both your mind and soul."

"Yeeeessss." Shinji leaves to take his bath.

Misato starts to put a dent into the beer pyramid. 'What a day.' After drinking half of the beer pyramid, Shinji screams, and bust in...naked.

Shinji in total shock, "Miss Misato!"

Misato just blinks. 'What's got into him?' "What?"

"A p...p...p..." Shinji is unable to say anything as Pen-Pen walks by him.

'Oh, is that all.' Misato's eyes follow Pen-Pen as he makes his way to his fridge. "Oh, him? He's one of those new warm water penguins."

Shinji shoots back to Misato. "What was that?"

Pen-Pen pushes the button to open the fridge. He looks back at the naked Shinji, seemingly not caring, before entering his fridge.

"His name is Pen-Pen. He's you other roommate." Misato looks back at naked. She quickly takes her beer and starts drinking it as she feels a blush appearing. "Why...why don't you cover up?"

"Huh?" Shinji realizes the state of dress he is currently in. "Oh!" Shinji covers his privates and starts moving towards the bath.

Once Shinji's gone, Misato blushes. 'I have to admit, he is well 'endowed'. Oh what am I thinking, he is just a boy.' Misato gets another beer. "He probably made up his mind about me anyways."

Shinji is resting in the bathtub. 'Misato Katsuragi. She seems to be a nice person.' Shinji goes over what Misato said earlier. "Bad memories seem to find me when I'm in the bath.' Images flash in Shinji's mind. 'Like my father.' Then an image of Rei, slightly smiling, flashes before him. 'And Rei Ayanami.'

NERV Headquarters

Ritsuko and Gendo are standing in the room in front of Unit 00. The area is where the accident took place earlier.

"So how was Rei doing today?" Reciving no initial response, Ritsuko continues, "You did see her at the hospital this afternoon, didn't you?"

"She'll be ready in twenty days. By then, we'll be ready to re-activate unit 00 from cryo-stasis." Gendo responds in his low cold voice.

Ritsuko saddens. "It's so hard on these children."

Gendo didn't care. "There is no one else to pilot Evas. As long as they survive, that is what I'll have them do."

"With no regard to what they want?" Ritsuko shot back.

Gendo starts walking away. "Mankind doesn't have the benefit of accommodating what they want."

Ritsuko simply frowns and shakes her head. 'That's just an excuse. You couldn't care less one way or the other as long as you get your way.'

Misato's Apartment

Shinji's stuff has all been moved to his room, affectionately called '_Shinji's Lovely Suite'_. Shinji rest on his bed, listening to his SDAT player.

Shinji sighs as he goes over the events of the day. 'Why am I here?' He goes back to when he first entered the room. He remembers entering the apartment. 'This is your home' Misato tells him. 'Your home. My home. Is this...my home? And the battle...what happened in that battle?'

Meanwhile, Misato is taking a soak in the bath.

Misato is talking to Ritsuko on the phone. "Yeah, after all the horrible stuff he went through, I doubt he will pilot it again."

"Maintaining him is part of your job, Misato." Ritsuko smirks.

"I'm just scared. I don't know how to deal with him." Misato responds.

'Typical Misato.' Ritsuko could only shake her head. "Grumbling already? Too bad. If you just waited, Maya might've taken him in instead."

Misato raises an eyebrow. "Maya? Ha, guess I beat her to it!" Misato smugly smiles.

"Oh, so now it is a competition?" Ritsuko mocks. "Just before, you were complaining."

"Uh..." Misato seemed to be caught in the headlights. "Shut up!" Misato screams on the phone, and hangs it up. After soaking in the bath for a few minutes, 'I...I just used Shinji as a tool.' Misato frowns at herself. 'I'm as shameless as Ritsuko.' Misato sighs. 'We destroyed the Angel. Yet I don't feel happy.'

After soaking in the bath for a while, Misato gets up, dries herself, and wraps herself in the towel. She heads to her room to dress and retire for the night. As she stands in front of Shinji's door, she remembers something.

Misato opens Shinji's door. "Shinji, can I come in?" She whispers to him. "I forgot to tell you something. You did something very good today. You should be proud of yourself. Good night, Shinji. Hang in there." Misato closes his door. 'Hang in there...'

-------Chapter 2 complete

Whooohooo. Finally, got this done. After trying to figure out what to keep the same, what to change, and what to throw away, I finally got Chapter 2 done! Now, I considered throwing out the fight scene (since, as you could see, mostly like Chapter 2), but I decided to keep it since, later on, the fight scenes will become more important to the overall story. As for originality, well, if the first chapter was 10/90 percent different, this one is like 20/80 different. Especially the scene with Maya, which if you could probably guess where this is going.

Also, if you note, I used the Japanese word, "Sempai" instead of the dubbed version, "Ma'am". Which roughly translate to a superior. Also, it carries a bit amount of respect from my limited understanding of it (like teacher/apprentice relationship that I believe Maya and Ritsuko have). While in this story, I mostly keep away from Japanese honorifics, I decided to keep the word "Sempai" instead of Ma'am since, the latter doesn't sound right with the meaning (if I ever get around to my "Love Hina" or "Ah My Goddess" stories, I might be using the honorifics more, but not this story).

Now, next chapter...Shinji goes to school! Wow...just like before...Hmmmm. Well, I promise there will be changes. Especially with Hikari's getting involved. Hehehe.

Omake Time!

Maya holds up a clipboard. "Um, I have the report you wanted."

Ritsuko takes the report. "Thanks Maya." She begins scanning the data on the report. Noticing that Maya is still there, she looks back at her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um..." But before Maya could respond...

"You know Maya, if you are lonely, I could fix that problem for you." Ritsuko gives Maya a seductive smile.

Maya takes a few steps back. "Wha...what?!"

"Common Maya. I know you want me..." Ritsuko starts to get closer to Maya.

"CUUUTTTTTT!" Maya screams at the top of her lungs....ummm...

-SimmyC: What?

-Maya: I am NOT a lesbian!

-Ritsuko: Not according to these other stories. All Maya/Ritsuko. Pure carpet muncher in these stories.

-Maya: That's because...Forget it! Unless you take this scene out, I'm leaving!

-SimmyC: Damn actresses. Fine. I'm changing the script.

-Ritsuko: Um...does this mean that I can't wear my cat suit?


	3. Chapter 3

-This is the third chapter of my Eva fic. For those that are still with me after the first two chapters, I thank you for your patients. As for the reviews, the main criticism I have gotten was (and quite valid one at that), is that my story stays TOO much with the Eva episodes. And guess what, I agree. I really did not intend to stay that close to the episodes. Just that, when I was coming up with my idea for this story, most of the action and so forth happens much later in the story. When I considered that I wanted to get there, realistically (in terms of keeping the characters in character, with a few changes here and there to make my story unique in the end exception, Rei), I decided to follow with the episodes mostly (again, too closely). Especially since quite a few authors that I look up to, do a way better job of altering certain aspects, yet keeping with the events of the Eva story (Random1377 for example).

-Part of that is due to the fact that, well, I didn't pre-plan well enough with the first two chapters. Especially with what I should cut, and what I shouldn't, and what I should change (the end effect was, I just kept a lot of it).

-Which brings me to Chapter 3. One thing about Chapter 3 is (which as you could've guessed, will of course follow Episode 3 to an extent), the events are stretched over a few days, possibly even weeks. This gives me, if anything, just a bit more freedom to, screw around so to speak, and yet, still follows the events (although given the events in this episode, I will even alter the events a bit to suit this story's need). Though arguably, so did Episode 2 (I am actually kicking myself because after I submitted that chapter, I DID want to add a bit more originality to it. Not much, but still something extra. Explained with my closing author notes).

-As for humor, well, I do plan this story to be somewhat funny. Though first two chapters suffered from too close to actual episode syndrome (in other words, not so funny). That and, whatever humor I might add won't be...too extreme (this won't be like FLCL for example). I'm also trying to keep the characters, mostly in character (and in turn, any humor might be, well, toned down a bit because of that the Eva characters don't exactly have a light hearted background). However, even with those restrictions, I do plan this fic to have some really funny moments. Although I'd probably remove the humor category for now since I don't know when I'd get there, or if the amount of humor would be, well, sufficient. Still, eventually it will be, funny I think. And even if the actual story isn't that entire funny, well, there are always the Omakes where I can REALLY go over the edge to look forward too. ;-)

-And Rei...actually, I like Rei. Yes, I made Rei, semi-evil in this fic, but that's only because making her evil is important to what I have in mind. And eventually, I hope it pays off. Now Asuka...that's a different story entirely. ;-)

-Now, without further ado, Chapter 3 (Hopefully, a LOT better then either Chapter 1 or 2).

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Hikari Horaki is checking the class attendance sheet. Being class representative, she has the extra responsibility keeping the class in order. And in keeping things in order, she also must know whose here, and whose not. She dedicated herself to being the best at what she does. Especially keeping the class in line when the professor gives his lecture. Despite the fact that, the only thing he teaches is Second Impact. Over, and over, and over again. Even Hikari had to admit that is a bit much. But, no matter what, he is the professor.

As she looks down the attendance sheet, she notices a few more names crossed out. Even though she isn't surprised, especially with what has been happening, Hikari is still saddens by it. "Ever since that robot attack, the numbers of students transferring and leaving are rising." However, while students leaving weren't surprising, what is surprising is one transferring here. At the bottom of the list, there is a new name she hadn't seen before. "Huh? A transfer student? Here?" While she was excited that finally, there is some new blood coming here, she had to admit, why would anyone move here? The only people that would be moving here...would be people who worked for NERV. 'That must be it. That's the only reason why people would be here. His family must be NERV members.'

As the class starts to fill up with the remaining students, her heart seemed to sink when she notices that there was one missing. Touji Suzuhara. Touji. Ever since the incident with the big robot, Touji hasn't shown up to school. Although she would never admit it, she has developed a crush for him. Even though she gives off the impression as a tough, strong girl as class rep, she personally hasn't gotten the courage to ask Touji out. Or at the very least, befriended him in any way beyond being his class rep. Hikari sighs. As she looks at the entering class, she does see another person of interest. Kensuke Aida. Though the only reason he is of any interest to her is because he is a friend of Touji. Why? She doesn't exactly know. But, she had to admit; despite a few differences, like Kensuke's apparent obsession with the military, guns, and computers, and Touji's being, well, the exact opposite, they seem to be made for each other. In a, non-sexual way she adds.

She also notices that Rei isn't there either. Another student that seems to be absent a lot.

As everyone files into the class, the ones that didn't transfer out yet, Hikari starts to settle back into her routine. 'Well, another day, and another...' She then notices a person she hasn't seen before standing in the doorway. "I guess he's the new student."

The professor walks in.

"All Rise! Bow! Sit!" Hikari barks her orders.

Everyone sits down quiet as they all wait for the professor to, once again, start his lecture on Second Impact.

Except this time, there is a slight change to the daily routine.

Shinji walks up to the teacher, and hands him a paper. Shinji waits in front of the class as the professor makes his announcement.

"Class..." The professor begins as he gestures to Shinji. "We have a new transfer student. I like everyone to meet, Shinji Ikari."

There are some whispers going around the classroom.

Kensuke sits back in his chair, not caring about this 'new student'. That is, until he hears an interesting rumor coming from the student's behind him. 

"I hear he was the pilot of that big robot." A girl whispers to another.

"No way! Him?" The other girl responds.

This perks up Kensuke's interest. 'Him, the pilot of that big robot? No way!'

Hikari stares at the boy for a while. 'I have to admit, he is kind of cute...' Hikari starts to blush. 'What are you think Hikari? I already have eyes on Touji.' She then looks back at the class. 'I guess I should keep the peace.' "Quiet down! The professor is still talking!"

The professor, seemingly ignorant of the ruckus happening in front of him, gestures Shinji to sit down. "Now, you can sit behind Toshiya Hideo." He points at Kensuke.

"Okay." Shinji walks past Kensuke and sits down.

Kensuke stares at Shinji before returning his attention to his computer. 'Him? A pilot? That would be so cool. Yet...why him?' He thinks about his expression and his movements. 'He certainly doesn't look like someone capable of handling a big robot. Called Evangelion if his sources are right. Not to mention, a 15-year-old riding a huge military weapon? Kensuke certainly see himself doing it. Him blowing away huge monsters, deflecting huge missiles, and saving girls that would all swoon over him is certainly a wonderful dream (although admitingly, he is more like to save his...uhhh hemmm...special collection then actually having girls swoon over him, but he can always dream can he?). But as a reality? 'Maybe I will find out one of these days. It is a bit odd that he transfers right after the battle.'

Hikari stares at Shinji as well. 'He seems, sad. Maybe I should talk to him after class.'

"And so, humankind was about to face its greatest trial..." The professor begins his usual spiel about Second impact.

After the last bell rang, the class is dismissed, and everyone starts to leave. Hikari walks over to Shinji. Shinji gets up from chair. He apparently was listening to SDAT while the teacher lectured. Although a part of her wanted to punish him for it, at the same time, she also knew that, he really didn't miss much anyways. He could simply listen next week to get the same story, again. As Shinji gets up to leave, he looks back and sees Hikari.

"Mr. Ikari!" Hikari beams.

Shinji seems to be surprised with the mentioning of his name. "Um...hello Ms. Horaki." Shinji responds with as little emotion as he can muster.

"If you need any help, or just a person to talk to, I'm always here." Hikari smiles at him.

Shinji hesitates, before responding. "Okay. Ms. Horaki." Shinji weakly gets out before he leaves the classroom.

Hikari looks at the retreating figure. 'He seems reserved and private.' "Kind of like Rei Ayanami in a way."

-Meanwhile...

NERV Hospital

Gendo Ikari walks over to the bed where Rei Ayanami was resting. He turns to the doctor. "You said she could pilot in 22 days the last time I was here."

"Yes. But I didn't say that I recommended it." Doctor responds in an official manor. "She can do a lot of normal functions. She can certainly leave and return to school if you so choose. Her wounds are mostly healed, which is why I said that she could pilot soon. But she isn't one hundred percent yet. Maybe in another week after that."

Gendo nods. "That's fine. As long as Shinji pilots Unit 01." He walks towards Rei. "Rei."

Rei opens up her one good eye. 'Commander Ikari. You're my little pawn, yet you have no idea. Now, to continue this act...' "Commander Ikari?"

Gendo gives a rare genuine smile towards her. "The doctor said you can return to school few weeks. In another month, you can pilot Unit-00 again."

"I understand." Rei responds with her neutral expression.

"Good." Gendo starts to walk out. Before he walks out, he looks back at her. "And Rei, Take care."

Rei nods. 'Just in time for the arrival of the next Angel.'

-Two Weeks later...

NERV Headquarters

"So, I have your assurances that you are ready to being your training?" Gendo Ikari, sitting at his desk, stares at his son. "And that you will pilot the Eva from now on?"

"Yes father." Shinji responds with little to no emotion.

"Good." Gendo sits back a bit. "You will begin your training tomorrow."

Misato looks up at Gendo then at Shinji. Gendo she could understand. Sort of. She always knew about his cold uncaring demeanor. Even towards his own son. Shinji however, something just doesn't feel right. At the moment, he seems to be like his father. Cold and uncaring. But Misato doubted this was the true Shinji. 'I had hope that, when he started school and met people of his own age, he'd be okay.' Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Now, since there is nothing further we need to discuss, you are both dismissed." Gendo says in his usual cold response.

"Yes commander." Misato nods, and escorts Shinji out of Gendo's chamber.

As they are walking towards the elevator, they bump into Maya. Well, in Misato's case, she literally bumps into her.

Maya, carrying stacks of folders and reports, drops them all over the floor after coming into contact with Misato. "Oh." She drops the floor and tries to pick up all her papers.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Misato began to apologize, when she looks at the woman. "Maya? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Maya looks up to Misato. "Oh, nothing. I was just taking reports up to the Commander."

Misato blinks. "Doesn't Ritsuko usually do that?"

Maya nods. "But right now, she's checking Rei's status at the hospital so, she sent me to give the report."

'Too bad for Maya.' Misato smirked. However, her mind starts to wander to another subject. 'The First Child.' Misato thinks back at the events that caused her injuries. 'Wonder why it happened?'

Maya then looks up and sees Shinji. "Hi Shinji." Maya smiles a bit.

Shinji seems to snap from his stupor as he looks up to Maya, well, maybe eye level now since Maya is still picking up papers. "Hi Miss Ibuki."

Maya smiles a little brighter. "You can just call me Maya, if you want."

Misato frowns. "Time to go home Shinji." Misato takes Shinji's and rushes him to the elevator.

Maya frowns slightly before finally picking up all the papers she had.

NERV Hospital

"When do you expect Rei to be ready again?" Ritsuko ask the doctor who is standing in front of Rei's room. They can see her through the glass window in front of them. Rei is sitting on the bed. Her arm is still bandage, as well as her right eye. "According to Commander Ikari, she should be ready in a few days."

The doctor looks at a few charts. "That is true I suppose." The doctor frowned. "I also said that I didn't recommend yet. If only because she isn't one hundred percent healed yet."

Ritsuko nods. "That shouldn't be a problem. There hasn't been another Angel yet. And even if one shows up soon, we'll use Shinji as the primary for now." 'I hope he can handle it, for now.'

The doctor nods. "If you want, you could go talk to her..."

Ritsuko shakes her head. "No, I think I'll leave her be for now." Deep down inside, Ritsuko hated her. Especially since Gendo Ikari seems to have an unhealthy obsession with her.

-Meanwhile...

Rei eyes Ritsuko and the doctor. Her injuries are recovering quite nicely. Not that it completely matters since, even if she didn't survive, they would've resurrected her later. Although in theory, each resurrection she loses a part of herself, the truth is, that is no longer the case. No longer the case since the last incident changed her forever.

She continues stares in the direction of where Ritsuko and the doctor are. A dark smile appears on her face. 'So, Gendo sent her little bitch over to check on me. It is so nice that he cares so much.' She blinks as she senses something. 'The Fourth Angel, Shamshel is coming. As expected.'

Misato Residence

Misato places the keys down, and collapses into a chair. She sighs. "Well, we're home Shinji." Shinji seems has apparently disappeared into his room. Misato frowns at this. "Shinji?" She walks to his room and knocks. "Shinji, can I come in?" Though she receives no answer, she decides to peek inside anyways.

Shinji is lying on his bed, listening to his SDAT player. Without moving, he responds in a not so enthusiastic voice. "Hi Misato."

Misato frowns with concern. 'What should I say? He seems...different since he started school.' "Ummmm...are you okay Shinji? You don't seem, all that excited."

Shinji nods. "Yes. I'm okay."

Misato shakes his head. 'He isn't okay. But what could be the problem?' "Shinji, if you need advice, about school or training, ummm..."

"I'm okay Misato. School is okay." Shinji continues with his somewhat melancholy voice.

Misato sighs. 'After the first two weeks of school, I had hoped that he would've found some friends by now. After all, that is why I gave him a cell phone.' "Okay." Misato closes the door a bit, but not all the way. "Oh, and I heard Rei is returning to school so, say hi to her."

Shinji sighs. 'Rei.'

Misato continues. "Also, don't forget you're first day of training, real training with the Eva starts tomorrow."

"Eva." Shinji thinks back about the Eva and the Angels. The sole reason why he is here. 'The world is counting on me. At least, that is what they all say.'

-Next Two Days...

NERV Headquarters

Maya walks through the hallways of NERV. Shinji just completed another training session with Unit-01. He learned how to use the gun, how to control the Eva, and the limitations of the Eva's battery. However, Maya wasn't sure why Shinji would pilot again. And the phrases, 'Does as he is told' and 'His way of getting through life' bothered her. It bothered her to an extent that Shinji would just accept being the pilot after all that he has been through. Those reasons that her mentor, Ritsuko gave, also didn't sit well with her. 'From defiance, to following orders?' Maya knows that it is important for him to pilot. But this sudden change? It can't be taking it well.

As she reaches the lounge, she sees Shinji sitting there. 'Must be resting after another day of practice.' Maya decides to enter the lounge. She waves at Shinji. "Hi Shinji."

Shinji notices her arrival, and waves back. "Hi Miss Ibuki." Shinji responds back, a little more enthusiastic then his recent reaction.

"Please, just call me Maya. You don't need to be too official around me." Maya sits down next to Shinji.

"Okay...Maya." Shinji sits back.

"So, how do you like piloting Unit-01?" Maya continues to look at Shinji.

"I...I am getting used to it." Shinji replies with his seemingly upbeat expression (at least, as upbeat as Shinji ever is).

Maya shakes her head a bit. 'That's the same thing he said back there.' "That's...not exactly what I asked. I asked, how do you like piloting it?"

Shinji pauses as he considers his next answer. To be completely honest, he really didn't like piloting it. But since, he concluded, that is his sole purpose here, there is no reason to say no. "I...it is something I have to do."

Maya frowns. 'Still not the answer I'm looking for.' After an uncomfortable silence consumes the area, Maya decides to speak up again. Deciding that the current discussion is going nowhere, she changes subjects. "How's school?"

Shinji looks at Maya. "It's okay."

Maya smiles. "Learn anything important?"

Shinji shakes his head. "No. Unless you think learning about Second Impact over and over again is important."

Maya giggles a bit. 'He seems to be opening up more but still, reserved.'

Misato stares through the glass at both Maya and Shinji. They seem to be, talking to each other. They are certainly getting along more so then between Shinji and herself for the past few weeks. "What does she have that I don't have?"

"I don't know, an attractive personality? Something you seem to lack." Ritsuko smirks as she approaches Misato.

Misato grinds her teeth. She turns her head towards Ritsuko with lightning speed. "SHUT UP!"

Ritsuko crosses her arms. "You know, I could always ask the higher ups to change guardianship to..."

Misato snaps at Ritsuko. "No! Shinji's MINE!" Misato narrows her eyes at her friend.

Ritsuko just stares back at Misato. "So, Shinji is just a thing to own?"

Misato seems to be shot back to reality. "No, that's not what I meant." She zooms back to Shinji and Maya. "What I meant was, I'm his guardian. It was my choice after all." Misato narrows her eyes at Maya.

Ritsuko looks back at Shinji and Maya. "Like I said before..."

"NO!" Misato growls.

Ritsuko simply can't help but laugh in the scene in front of him. 'If Shinji only knows...'

Misato continues to scowls.

Ritsuko turns back to Misato. "So, I take it you're not getting along with him?"

Misato shakes her head. "It isn't that I'm not getting along with him, it's just that...he hasn't changed much. No one ever calls him."

Ritsuko raises an eyebrow. "Calls him?"

Misato looks back at Shinji. "Well, since I figured he'd be needing one, I gave him a cellular phone. I don't think he ever used it though, or received any call. I'm not sure, but I don't think he has any friends."

Ritsuko smirks. "Well, I think he now has someone who would call him now."

Misato growls before continuing. "Other then NERV staff..."

Ritsuko stifles another laugh. "Well, I would guess that Shinji's not the sort who makes friends easily."

Misato nods.

Ritsuko thinks back to an old saying she once heard. "Do you know the fable of Hedgehog's dilemma?"

"Huh?" Misato returns her full attention to Ritsuko. "Hedgehog? You mean those animals with the spiny hair?"

Ritsuko nods. "Even though a hedgehog may wish to become close with another hedgehog, the closer they get, the more they injure each other with their spines. It's the same with some humans. The reason he seems so withdrawn is because he's afraid of being hurt."

"I've never thought of it that way." She looks back at Shinji. "Well, he's going to have to learn someday that is a part of growing up means finding a way to interact with others while distancing pain." She looks down. "Even if there is a lot of pain to distance from."

Ritsuko looks at Maya. "Well, maybe..."

Misato eyes Ritsuko with suspicion. "Maybe Shinji needs to be careful too because the other person could be a hedgehog."

Ritsuko smirks again. "Seems someone is a little jealous here."

Misato simply fumes some more.

-The Next Day...

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Shinji walks into the classroom and sits down at his desk. He looks back to see Rei. Rei Ayanami, sitting at her desk, staring outside. Shinji could never figure out what was so exciting about the outside. Not that school was any better. Especially with a teacher who's whole curriculum is Second Impact. At least Shinji has SDATs to listen to if no one was looking. Although the professor doesn't seem to care, he can't say the same about the class rep.

Hikari walks up to Kensuke. Kensuke seems to be interested in taping himself, make gun noises with his little UN fighter figurine. Since Touji is still absent, she had entrusted Kensuke with giving him his homework. Now it was time to check on Kensuke to see if he actually did it.

Kensuke sees Hikari through the view screen of his camera. 'What could this be about?' "What's up class rep?"

'Don't tell me he forgot?' Hikari mentally shakes her head. "Did you give him the printout I gave you yesterday?"

"What? Well..." 'Opps. I knew I forgot something.' Kensuke quickly tries to hide the printout in his desk. "Well, there wasn't anybody home at Touji's place."

Hikari frowns. 'I don't know much about Touji. And it seems that I have more concern over him then his so-called friend Kensuke.' She continues in a strict tone. "Mr. Aida, aren't you Mr. Suzuhara's friend?" Aren't you just a little worried about him?"

Kensuke thinks about it for a second. 'He did go absent right after the robot attack. "Do you suppose he's injured?"

'Injured?' Hikari thinks. "What? In that robot incident?! The television report said that nobody was injured!"

'Still believing the television reports. Especially with that battle. Heh.' Kensuke turns back to Hikari, still filming with his camera. "No way, you saw where the explosion was on Mount Takanosu, didn't you? There were fighters scrambled from Iruma and Komatsu, and there were also troops from Misawa and Kyushu. I'll bet at least ten or twenty people were injured, and there had to be some killed, too." 'That battle was way to brutal for it to be injured free.'

At this moment, Touji walks through the door.

Kensuke, still filming, looks up at Touji. "Touji!"

Hikari looks up and sees him. "Suzuhara!" A part of her seems glad that he is fine. But still, why was he absent so much?

Touji looks around the classroom. He sees a lot of empty chairs. "Wow, has the class population dropped or what?"

Kensuke responds. "They've all been evacuated or transferred to other schools. After all, no one wants to stay after that last battle inside the city."

Touji nods. 'I certainly wouldn't want to stay. Although Kensuke...' "Yeah, you're probably the only one who's actually enjoying the chance to see a real war."

Hikari couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. 'That's no surprise. Kensuke seems to be the type that would be glad that our city is being destroyed. But still, why was Touji absent?'

"Yeah I am." Kensuke proudly proclaims. No reason not to admit it. "And speaking of which, where have you been Touji? Why were you absent so long? Did you get involve in the war?"

Touji shakes his head. "My little sister did." Touji scowls.

'Oh my.' Hikari covers her mouth. 'His sister? How?'

Kensuke eyes widen a bit. "Ah."

"She was crushed under a pile of debris." Touji thinks back at the time when he first saw her in the hospital. "She survived but she's been in the hospital ever since. Both my dad and granddad are working at the lab, and there's no way they can leave their posts. So, if I'm not with her, she's all alone."

Hikari's opinion of Touji rose a bit. 'This is why he has been absent for so long. If it was one of my sisters, I'd probably do the same.'

Touji raises his voice. "That robot's pilot was really dumb! It makes me so angry! How could he wreck our own city? What was he doing?"

Hikari thinks about Touji's sister. 'I guess I can understand his anger. I would be anger too. But is it really the pilot's fault?'

Hikari thinks about Shinji. 'It's true that he came right after the robot attack. But him as the pilot?' The idea that someone her age could be a pilot, she couldn't believe it. Well, maybe if it was Kensuke. Then again, given Kensuke's exuberance, he would've destroyed the entire city anyways.

Kensuke turns to Touji. "About the pilot, have you heard the rumor about the new transfer student?"

"What transfer student?" Touji replies.

"Him, over there." Kensuke gestures to Shinji, who is listening to an SDAT player. "He transferred in while you were absent. He came right after the incident. Don't you think that's odd?"

'Yeah, that is a little odd.' Touji thinks a bit. 'And if it is him, he will have something coming!'

The professor decided to make this the moment where he makes his appearance. Everyone instantly quieted down.

Hikari gives her orders. "All Rise."

-Later...

"And so humankind was about to face its greatest trial..." The professor begins his story...again. If they replaced him with a robot that just repeats the same story over and over again, no one would've noticed the difference.

Speaking of his class though, for a class where there are supposed to have quite a few students transfer out of, it is awfully full. Guess they consolidated a few classes into this one. Which unfortunately for the new members of this class, they are about to join the fun in listening the droning of one of the most 'exciting' professors in the entire school.

Then again, they could simply ignore him, most of the time. And that just happens to be the case at the moment. Everyone's attention was everywhere, everywhere except the professor of course. Shinji was no different. Though in his case, he seems to be staring off into the abyss. That is, until he receives a signal coming from his computer. The message reads, _Is it true that you are the pilot? Y/N_.

Shinji looks around the classroom. 'Who could this be from?' No matter who sent it, Shinji was wondering whether or not he should answer it. While it is true that, he does work with a mostly secret organization, apparently he is safe to divulge information that yes, he is the pilot of the Evangelion. Still, he isn't sure if giving out that information is really a smart idea.

Kensuke looked at Shinji. Due to a little trick, Kensuke could easily look at Shinji's files. Here, he sees the question being asked. 'I hope he answers this one. And I hope it is yes!'

Shinji looks back. He sees two girls wave at him. 'Did they send the message?' As he is thinking this, the message is again repeated. _Is it true that you are the pilot? Y/N_. Shinji looks around again. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt...' Shinji typed in _YES_.

Suddenly, the whole class got up and turned to him.

Kensuke blinked. 'Seems he wasn't the only one who knows that little trick.'

"Really?" One student proclaimed.

"Oh wow!" Another student proclaimed.

"Cool!" Yet another student proclaimed.

"Really, the new student was?" And yet, another student proclaimed.

Everyone seems to be amazed that Shinji is the pilot. They all gathered around him.

Although Hikari's curiosity made her also look to see if Shinji is the pilot through her own computer, she was still class rep. And because of that, she is still supposed to maintain order in the classroom. "Hey you guys! We're still in class, you know! Sit down now!"

"Aw, you're always so bossy!" One of the male student yells back at her.

"Hey, come on! Forget about her!" Another male student responds.

Hikari scowls. 'I'm class rep damn it!' "Now cut that out!"

"Cool, its awesome!" A female student next to him proclaimed.

Shinji tries to get a word in from the group now surrounding him. In fact, most of the students surround him are...female. "Well..."

A female student beats him to the punch. "Hey, how were you chosen?"

Before Shinji even has time to answer, another female student ask him a question. "Were there any tests?"

Again, before Shinji could respond, another female student gets in front of him. "Weren't you scared?"

Poor Shinji. Still can't respond as yet another female student gets in front of him. "What's the cockpit look like?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about secret stuff." Shinji finally responds, weakly. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.'

Unfortunately for Shinji, it isn't the response the group was looking for. "Oh, come on! Don't be mean!"

Kensuke looks at Shinji with great interest. Although having the entire class around him certainly puts a damper on this amazing revelation, still, being this close to the pilot of that big robot is still amazing.

"Hey, what's the name of the robot?" A female student asks.

Shinji wonders if he should give out that information. 'Maybe if I just give out what I know...' "I don't know much, but everyone calls it Eva or Unit 01."

"Eva?" 'This seems to confirm it.' Kensuke types it into his computer for future reference.

"And what's its ultimate attack mode?" A male student asks this time.

"Some kind of vibrating knife." Shinji wasn't exactly sure if he was supposed to give out this information, but with all the questions coming at him, he didn't have much time to think before he could answer. "An ultrasonic wave."

"That's amazing! We're so proud of you!" The class seem to all think that Shinji is the coolest right now.

"Yeah! Right! Cool! Yeah." A number of students said in succession.

"And thus..." The final bell rings, seemingly the only thing the professor notices. "Oh, that's all for today."

"Ikari, where do you live?" A female student asks. 'Maybe I can be friends with him?'

"In the older part of the city?" Another student asks. 'Maybe I could detour there on my way home.'

Well, class is over, and it is time for Hikari to do her daily routine. "Everybody stand up! Bow!" Except no one was following said routine. "Hey you guys, why don't you at least show some manners at the end?" 'Although I'm excited knowing Shinji is the pilot and all, I at least have some manners!'

Touji has been eyeing Shinji with suspicion. 'So, he is the pilot of that robot huh? Well, he is going to have it coming.'

Rei Ayanami takes her gaze off the window, and instead, stares at Shinji. 'Giving confidential information out Third Child?' Rei smirks a bit. 'Not to worry. I am here to protect you.'

-A few minutes later...

Touji punches Shinji to the ground. Shinji nurses the brush from. Touji's punch He rolls over into a sitting position. He looks up to the once extremely angry Touji. Although right now, he seems more content.

"Sorry newcomer, but I've got to beat you up!" Touji rubs his fist. "I've got to work off my anger."

Hikari looked behind from a tree. Her higher opinion of Touji, faded a little. 'Its nice that he cares for her sister and all but, that doesn't mean he has to take his anger of the situation out on Shinji!'

Kensuke leans in closer to Shinji. "Sorry, his sister was injured because of the incident." Kensuke gets up from his position. "That's his excuse, anyway." Kensuke starts to walk away, following Touji.

Shinji wipes a little blood away. "I didn't pilot it by choice."

Touji stops right in his track. He turns back and looks at Shinji. With his anger quickly returning. 'Didn't have a choice?' He pushes Kensuke out of the way, and is about to pick up Shinji.

When Rei Ayanami stands in the way. "No." Rei narrows her eyes at him (at least, her one good eye).

Touji stops. His anger still very much prevalent, he gets close to Rei. "So, the little transfer student has his girlfriend to protect him."

Rei slaps Touji on the check. She narrows her eyes.

Touji steps back, turns and walks away. "Until next time transfer student!"

Kensuke looks back at Rei and Shinji, before following Touji.

Hikari looks on at the little scene. "Rei?" First time she's seen Rei do, anything other then look out the window. 'Guess Shinji and Rei have more in common then I think.' She looks at the two boys leaving. "I think I'm going to have to talk to those two when I get the chance."

Shinji looks up at Rei. "Ayanami?" 'Why? Why did she do that?'

Rei turns around to see Shinji. 'Time for your second test Shinji.' "We've got an emergency call." She starts to walk away. "I'll go."

Shinji looks at the retreating blue haired girl. "It must've only been because..."

The sirens start to ring, over the speaker, a message rings out. "A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu region surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately."

Hikari steps back from her hiding place. "Oh no! Another attack? I have to make sure everyone is safe!" Hikari runs off towards the shelter.

Shelter

All civilians in the affected areas have been evacuated to the shelters. The 334th Underground Shelter, run by the Tokyo 3 Disaster Prevention Dept, everyone from the District 13 Junior High School is here.

Hikari looks around to make sure everyone from her class is there. 'Good, everyone is here, and safe. Except Shinji who is out there fighting, whatever it is.'

Unfortunately, Kensuke isn't happy though. He is looking at the TV broadcast. "Not again!"

Touji eyes Kensuke. Although he really didn't care about the battle happening outside, he does know his friend's excitement for it. "Just text messages again?"

Kensuke frowns. "It's news censorship. They won't show any of it to us civilians. Even though it is an incredible event."

Touji just rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

NERV Headquarters

Maya sighs. 'Here we go again.' She looks at her superior. "Do you think he is ready?"

'To be completely honest, I don't know. He seemed, too focused during the training. As if he didn't have any other purpose in life other then to fight. Not exactly what I call fighter material.' However, Ritsuko simply nods to Maya. "He is our primary." She turns to Maya. "Shinji ready?"

Maya looks up at Ritsuko and nods. "Shinji's entering the Unit 01."

Misato eyes Maya. 'Grrrr.'

Maya looks back at Captain Misato. 'What?' "Yes Captain?"

Misato returns her attention to the view screen. "Nothing. Just mobilize the Evangelion."

Ritsuko looks at Maya, then at Misato. She chuckles.

As all UN weapons fire at the Angel, Shinji enters the entry plug. 'Another Angel.' In the Eva cage, the entry plug spins and enters the neck of Unit-01. 'Why am I piloting this thing again, even though my father's not here.' Images of Touji punching him appears. 'Even though I got beat up.' An image of Rei standing in front of him. 'And Rei...'

Shelter

The shelter shakes under another explosion going on outside. Touji simply stares at the walls. 'Another attack. Maybe that stupid pilot will do better this time.'

'I need a way to get out there and see the battle! I have to think of a plan.' Kensuke turns to Touji. "Hey, I need to talk to you, privately, you know?"

"What for?" Touji eyes Kensuke. 'What could this be about?'

"Just give me a second, okay?" Kensuke continues.

"Well, okay." 'It better be good Kensuke.' Touji waves his hand to Hikari. "Class rep!"

Hikari turns to Touji. She frowns at him. Especially now after seeing him punch Shinji. "What?"

Touji and Kensuke stand in front of her. Touji speaks. "We've both got to go to the bathroom!" 

'Don't these two idiots know the rules around here?' Hikari frowns even more. "You were supposed to use the bathroom before you came here."

"Yeah, but we really have to go!" Touji holds his privates.

'Oh okay, I don't want to clean up any mess here.' Hikari huffs. "Fine. Go! But be quick about it!"

Eva Unit 01

"Shinji, are you ready?" Misato's voice rings through the Eva cage.

Shinji responds in a reserved voice. "Yes."

'He doesn't sound very happy.' Misato thinks. 'But it can't be helped.'

It is now Ritsuko's turn to talk. "First, neutralize the enemy's AT-Field, then fire a volley. Do it just like we practiced. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Shinji responds, again in his reserved tone.

'Probably would've said yes no matter what.' Ritsuko thinks. 'Well, as long as he does it, he should be fine.'

'I hope he gets through this.' Misato sighs. 'If he gets through this, I'll take him out for dinner tonight.' "Launch!"

As Shinji is flying through the gate, Maya takes the telecom. "Take care Shinji."

Misato returns her attention to Maya.

Maya looks at Misato again. "What?"

Ritsuko can only smirk.

Area outside the Shelter

"I can't believe I agreed to this stupid plan." Touji pushes the door wide open. "What if we're injured or something?"

As they get the shelter door open, the look around the area to see where the best area to go should be. They look up the stairs to the top of the mountain.

Touji looks up the huge amount of stairs. "You have got to be shitting me!"

Kensuke starts running up the stairs. "Come on Touji! That is going to be a perfect spot to videotape."

"Fine." Touji follows Kensuke up the stairs. "I still can't believe I agreed to this plan."

As they make it to the top, they see over the entire city.

Kensuke takes out his camera and starts filming. "Cool! All my efforts really paid off! I've been waiting for this all my life!"

'You know, if this is the highlight of his life, that's really pathetic.' Touji looks out and sees the enemy.

Kensuke sees the same thing. "Oh! This is it!"

The Eva enters the scene.

Kensuke spots the Unit 01. His smile widens. "There it is!"

Shelter

Hikari looks around the shelter. "Aren't those two finished going to the bathroom yet?" She wonders about through the shelter. She is about to approach the men's bathroom to check on the boys. She had no intention of entering but, well, she had to get them back to the shelter. Maybe they would respond if she just knocked? Though lucky for her, she didn't have to worry about that, as she sees a new problem arise. "Huh? Why is the door open? Don't tell me those two idiots opened that door?!"

Hikari runs out, and sees two figures on the top of the mountain. "Unbelievable!"

Eva Unit 01

"The AT field has been deployed." Ritsuko responds in a calm voice. 'There are no problems so far. As long as Shinji follows the plan, things should go well.'

Shinji simply says one phrase over and over again. "Target in the center, pull the switch."

'There shouldn't be any problems. Just as long as he sticks to the plan.' Misato is next to speak. "Do it just as planned, okay, Shinji?"

Shinji nods. "Right." He sends the Eva out of its cage, and starts firing at the Angel. One problem though, he can't see it through the smoke.

'Shit.' Misato widens her eyes. "You idiot! You hid the enemy with your own smoke!"

Shinji stops firing the Eva gun and waits for the smoke to clear. Unfortunately for him, the Angel didn't allow him to wait. As the Angel slaps Eva Unit 01 with huge electric whips, causing Eva Unit 01 to fall, and slicing the gun in its hand. "Aggggghhhh."

Top of the Hill

Touji couldn't believe what he is seeing. "I don't believe it! He's already losing!"

Kensuke continues to film, with little concern that he is in trouble. "Not a problem."

"What is a problem is you two NOT in the shelter!" Hikari starts trekking up the hill.

"Ahhhhh." Both Touji and Kensuke turn to Hikari. They both wave at her.

Touji is the first to speak. "Hi class rep."

'I can't believe I had a crush on him.' Hikari scowls at both of them. "Don't you two understand that the shelter was meant for your safety?!"

"But we had to see it!" Kensuke says as explosion rocks behind them. He turns back. "Jeez, that attack must've really messed him up!"

"What?" He turns around. "Shut up Kensuke!"

Hikari looks behind him. "Shinji?"

Eva Unit 01

'Shit. Come on Shinji!' "Shinji, I'm sending you a spare rifle. Take it!" Misato booms through the intercom. Shinji doesn't respond. "Shinji? Hey, Shinji?"

Shinji simply stares in shock as the Angel looks over him. He makes the Eva turn and start running away from the Angel. Each time, the Angel slashes his whip arms, cutting up the road and buildings. As Eva Unit 01 runs away from the Angel, the umbilical cord snaps off.

Makoto looks at the data in front of him. 'Oh no!' "The umbilical cord has been snapped off!"

Shigeru confirms the data. "Eva switched to its internal battery source."

Misato stares in fear at the screen. 'No, no, NO!'

Fear washes over Maya. 'Shinji!' "4 minutes, 53 seconds of activation remaining."

The Angel grabs a hold of the Eva, picks it up, and throws it towards a nearby mountain.

"It's coming this way!" Touji points at the sky.

Hikari steps back. Her eyes widen. She couldn't speak as they Eva comes closer and closer.

All three students, Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke huddle into a ball.

Eva Unit 01

Misato tries to get Shinji over the com-link. "Shinji, are you alright? Shinji!" She turns to the bridge crew. "Damage report?!"

Shigeru shoots back. "No problems detected. He can make it."

Shinji looks to the side. He sees three very scared classmates inbetween his Eva's fingers.

Misato looks at the screen, as three IDs are shown on the screen. "Shinji's classmate?"

'Everyone was supposed to be in the shelters.' Ritsuko looks at the screen as well. "What are they doing there?"

Top of the Hill

The huge Eva hand that was almost on the small group, raises. The Eva grabs the whip arms of the Angel before they could do any damage.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Touji continue to look at the Eva in fear. "Because we're here?" Kensuke turns to Touji. "He can't move because of us!" 

Hikari continues to shake in fear.

NERV Headquarters

'Please be okay, Shinji.' Maya takes a deep breath. "Activation time remaining: 3 minutes 28 seconds."

Misato looks at her options. 'With his friends in the way, he can't do anything.' She raises her head. "Shinji, let them into the cockpit!" Misato huffs. "Once you got them, make a temporary retreat. We'll start again later."

Ritsuko was not pleased. 'Who does she think she is? She is allowing civilians into an Eva?!' "Do you think unauthorized civilians can be allowed into the entry plug?!"

'We're already in deep trouble. I will not allow the death of civilians on my watch. Especially if they are Shinji's classmates.' Misato eyes Ritsuko. "I'm authorizing it."

Ritsuko scowls at her 'best friend.' "You're exceeding your authority, Captain Katsuragi!"

Maya looks at the two amazed, before returning to her screen. She speaks when the two seem to be holding a staring contest. "Unit 01's remaining activation time: 3 minutes." She returns her attention at the two.

Misato turns her attention back to Shinji. "Hold Eva on your current commands and eject the entry plug. Hurry up!"

Shinji follows Misato's order and ejects the plug. The plug opens.

Misato turns on an exterior loudspeaker. "You three! Get in! Now!"

Eva Unit 01

Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari simply stare at the entry plug. Both Touji and Kensuke both instantly climbed up to the plug. Hikari just stood at her location.

Touji is about to enter, when he sees Hikari just staring. "Come on class rep!"

Hikari seemed to snap out of her daze, and stare up at the entry plug. She climbs up into the entry plug and falls in with the others.

Hikari, Kensuke, and Touji are stunned when they get in.

"What...that, it's water?" Touji eyes widen. He holds his nose trying to keep the water, or whatever this liquid stuff, out.

"Wa..." Hikari tries to hold her breath.

Kensuke seemed to have other concerns on his mind. "My camera, my camera!"  
  
As all three realize that they could breath this, liquid stuff, the plug lights up. They could now see around them. In front is the monster.

Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari all look at Shinji.

NERV Headquarters

Maya looks at the data. She sees things are going crazy. 'This isn't good.' "Abnormal conditions are occurring in the nervous system."

Ritsuko looks at the data. "Of course. It's because you've allowed three foreign bodies into the matrix! They're being detected as noise in the nerve impulse systems!" Ritsuko turns to Misato.

Misato turns to Ritsuko for a moment. "We can discuss this later!"

Shinji moves the Eva's hands. The movement forces the Eva to the ground.

'Now's our chance.' "Retreat! Now!" Misato yelled through the intercom. "Utilize recovery route 34, retreat to east side of the mountain."

Shinji just sits there, doing nothing.

Kensuke tries to see if his camera works in the liquid filled plug.

Touji looks at Shinji. "Hey new kid, she said, 'Retreat!' New kid?!"

Hikari pushes him slightly on his right side. "Shinji?"

All Shinji seemed to say is one phrase over and over again. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!"

Touji's eyes widen. 'What does that mean?'

'Mustn't run away, what...why?' Hikari brings her hand close to her mouth.

The progressive knife compartment opens.

NERV Headquarters

"Progressive Knife engaged!" Shigeru yells back at Misato.

'What is Shinji doing?!' Misato scowls. "Obey my orders, Shinji! You've got to retreat!"

The battery life reduces to less then a minute.

Maya speaks up. "Shinji?"

Shinji takes the knife, electrifies it, and starts running down the hill towards the Eva.

Misato closes her fist. "That IDIOT!"

Eva Unit 01

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Like some sort of battle cry, Shinji yells with all his might as he brings the controller forward. The knife hits the Eva's red orb. The Angel's arms go through the Eva at the same time.

Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke all cower behind Shinji in fear.

Shinji continues to yell.

Maya looks at the time remaining. "Unit 01 activation time remaining: 30 seconds! 28, 27..."

Shinji continues to yell as his knife goes deeper into the Angel.

"2...1..." Maya's voice dies out as the entry plug goes dark.

Shinji is shaking and breathing hard. Shinji is crying. Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke all look at Shinji. All had one thing on their mind. 'I didn't know...'

The Angel, and the Eva stand there, silent.

NERV Headquarters

Misato continues to stand. "Are they okay?"

Maya shakes her head. "I...wait, I'm getting reports that the Angel has ceased to move." Maya sighs in relief. "They...should be okay."

Misato nods. "Send an extraction team out there. Get a team to secure the area."

'Well, he can certainly get the job done I guess. A little unreliable, but he works.' Ritsuko crosses her arm. "What are you going to do now Misato? He did succeed in defeating the Angel. But he also disobeyed your orders."

Misato simply shakes her head. "I don't know."

-Meanwhile...

NERV Cage

Rei closes her eyes and smiles. 'Another job well done Shinji. You are truly the chosen one. The one I choose of course.' Rei smirks.

-The Next Three Day...

Misato walks around her slightly less messy apartment. After two days of detention at NERV for basically disobeying orders, he was allowed to return home. Misato didn't feel right detaining him. Especially with what he has been through. And having Maya keep him company didn't sit well with her either. 'Grrrrr.' But right now, she wanted to make things right for him. 'Maybe I should take him out to dinner. I mean, he did do his job.' Misato walks to Shinji's room. She opens the door. "Shinji, how about..." She looks around the room. "No..."

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Rei looks out the window. She is still bandaged up. 'Where have you gone chosen one? Don't worry, you will return to me soon!'

Hikari simply stares into space. 'Shinji.'

Touji rest his head on the desk. "It's been three days."

Kensuke continues to type on his computer. All about the incident that they were just in. "You mean since we were chewed out?"

Three days ago, officials from NERV, as well as their parents yelled at Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke for being outside the shelter. Hikari was allowed to remain class rep since it is determined that she was trying to get those two to return to the shelter. It was also the last time that they have seen Shinji who was also reprimanded for disobeying a commanding officer.

"No, since he stopped coming to school." Touji gets up from his postion.

Kensuke seems to "Who's he?"

"The new kid, of course." Touji looks down. "I wonder what he's been doing since then?"

Hikari looks at Touji. "Touji, are you worried about him?"

'Yes.' Touji thought. "No class rep, not exactly worried."

"Touji, for someone who's so tactless, you're pretty stubborn." Kensuke adds.

Hikari agreed. "Look Touji, if you had apologized to him back then, you wouldn't have to agonize over it for three days." 'I have to admit though, I'm worried as well.'

Kensuke hands Touji a paper. "Here this is the new kid's phone number. If you're so worried, why don't you call him?"

Touji takes the paper and looks at it. "Ummmm..."

"Come on Touji!" Hikari looks at him. "You should apologize at least!"

Touji looks at the paper, and nods. He leaves the classroom and heads for the pay phone. He pushes in the number. He hears the other side ring. After awhile, he gets a standard voice message. He hangs up the phone.

Hikari is standing by his side. Touji simply shakes his head.

-------End of Chapter 3

Well, that's it for Chapter 3. First, before anyone says it, and before I get in trouble, yes, Hikari joining in with the other two stooges is, well, similar, VERY similar to a scene in the Hikari/Shinji epic, "Together We Stand", by T.L. Webb. Great story that is available here at FFN as well as Chain Lightning Studio (I would add the link, but FFN doesn't like links in stories apparently). Now, I didn't intend to, well, copy that scene in any way shape or form. Just that, when I first thought up this story, I thought that was a great way for Hikari to, join in on the fun. And this is before I've seen the actual series so, for a while, I even thought that maybe, Hikari did join in (she is class rep and all, she would look after all of them, included those stooges, right? Boy was I wrong). Also, since she is now more well known to Shinji, that means she could be friends with him now instead of just class rep (note, I didn't say 'girlfriend. She's still has a crush on a certain other stooge at the moment)! This is why I, well, borrowed that scene from T.L. Webb. Hope no one gets mad for this seemingly lack of originality with that. Especially since, this chapter really breaks through the originality problem (though yes, the majority of the chapter still follows Episode 3. Just...different).

Speaking of originality, like I said before, the very valid criticism I've gotten dealt with the fact that this story stays TOO much with the episode. And this is why I'm kicking myself with Chapter 2. That scene with Gendo and Rei at the hospital, I really wanted it to be in Chapter 2 instead of this chapter. However, because, I admit I followed too closely with episode 2, I didn't consider that scene until it was too late, and I already submitted it. Yes, it wouldn't have made Chapter 2 all that different from Episode 2, but it still would've added much needed originality for a story that is sorely lacking. I promise I won't make that mistake again, and as the story is getting away from the official timeline chapter by chapter (still slow, but getting there), shouldn't be a problem later on.

Oh, and one last final author's note, this IS my longest chapter. Granted, long author's notes to go with it, but still, even without them, it is my longest chapter for ANY of my stories.

Now, next chapter, Shinji runs away! Really? Ummm...yeah. Okay, so that isn't original. But Misato is frantically looking for him. What's Maya doing on the search team? And until next time, later!


	4. Chapter 4

-This is the long awaited Chapter 4 of ULSI! Well, for those who are still with me, I thank you.

-Now, past tense…fine. I'll write in the past tense, and if I ever get the chance, maybe I will have the other chapters rewritten in past tense too. Sorry for not doing that before but few people complained about it until recently. I partly blamed this on my education on script writing (everything has to be written in the present tense for example). From now on though, I write all my stories in the past tense; starting with this chapter for this story.

-Now, still have grammatical errors like patient and patience, oops! Probably didn't catch this since it was just in the Author's notes and so, did not give too much scrutiny to them. As for confusing the Angel with the EVA…dang it! I was really trying hard NOT to do that. All well, again, some things still slip by even when I proofread.

-Now, yes, I am concerned about originality since I doubt ANY of you want to read a near novelization of the series. Still, there was a reason why I did the thing I did. Also, I did consider the idea of simply summarizing the non-original events and simply had it all original stuff. And this is what I try to do from time to time. The only reason why I didn't for most of the story was because first, that would make my story short (yes, a bad reason given that I could simply combine chapters if this was the sole reason), but also because in the future, I plan on completely altering the thoughts and reasons for events…even if those events were the same! And you did get a little of it from the previous chapters. Although they may not be obvious now, they will be so in the future (I hope).

-And I'm sorry for making Shinji a wimp like the series. But…well, he is a wimp in the series and I don't intend to change that for this story. Instead, my goal was to change everything around him!

-Oh, and one last thing, I did alter the event a little (unintentionally, a few days earlier for my version. Shinji left 5 days after the event in the series. He left after 3 days in my version). Either way, he does go missing and this is obviously where this chapter starts. Though I admit, I have no plan for what he does on those two extra days. So basically, I'm screwed. ;-) I do have options of course. I could correct the time in the last chapter, or BS the two extra days. At the moment, I am taking the latter approach and hope it doesn't hurt the chapter much. I also seem to remember another author running into the same problem. Hmm. Well, if this is true, at least I'm not alone on making this mistake (Though it goes to show you why you shouldn't always do it episode by episode. Which I hope to break sometime in the future)!

-And I'm proud to say, this chapter is mostly original stuff! Sure it lightly follows Episode 4, but at least it isn't a novelization of it either! And enough of my ranting! On with the story!!!

Misato's Apartment

"Calm down Misato." Ritsuko tried to reassure her friend over the phone. "It's only been two days so far. We are doing everything we can to track him down."

Misato looked out the window. It was heavily raining. She just found out that Shinji Ikari ran away from her home. Their home! Misato was panicking. "I'm…I'm not surprised I guess. He does seem like the type to run away from his problems…"

"Well, I hope he comes back for the sake of the world." Ritsuko thought about Rei and the last time she was in an Eva. "I'm not sure Rei can do it all by herself. We don't even know if she could even run Unit-00 yet. And Asuka isn't expected to arrive for another month or so."

In the background, Misato could here Maya shuffling papers. She later hears her voice. "They still haven't Shinji yet have they?"

NERV Headquarters

Ritsuko looked at Maya and nodded. "We haven't found him yet but it's only been two days. We don't think he could've gone far."

Maya frowned at this thought. "He seemed so lost. I guess I should've expected this." Then she raised her head in a defiant fashion. "Especially being in Misato's care!"

Misato's Apartment

Misato frowned at the comments of a certain technician. "Why that little…"

NERV Headquarters

Ritsuko placed the phone back to her ear. "Misa…" She had to jerk the phone back away from her ear as Misato voice screamed through the earpiece.

"You little hussy!" Misato screamed through the earpiece. "You're just trying to get your little claws into my Shinji! I'm going to ring your neck if you ever come close to him!"

Maya simply chuckled.

Ritsuko sighed.

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

"Hey Touji!" Hikari yelled at the still despondent classmate. "If you really are concerned about Shinji, you should see him at his place!"

Touji held his head and sat back at his chair. "Maybe he's just sick."

Kensuke typed on his computer. It's too bad that Shinji wasn't here to help him flesh out his Eva 'database'. Though expanding his Eva database wasn't the only thing that was worrying him about Shinji. He turned to Touji. "You know, given what happened, maybe we should check it out."

Touji thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I'm coming too!" Hikari announced.

Touji and Kensuke stared at Hikari.

"Class Rep? Why do you want to go?" Touji asked.

"Well…" Hikari paused for a moment before continuing. "I am Class Rep after all and…and I have to check up on every student in the class!" She said with determination.

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other, then nodded.

"Sure thing Hikari." Touji rose from his chair. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we all headed over to Shinji's place." Touji looked at Kensuke. "By the way, do you know where Shinji lives?"

"Well I have…" Kensuke cut off Hikari.

Kensuke nodded. "Yup! I hacked into the school's computer…"

"You what?!" Hikari yelled at Kensuke.

Kensuke sweat dropped. "Ummmm…what I meant to say was, when someone handed me his address?"

Hikari eyed Kensuke with a disapproving expression.

Kensuke sighed. "Well, anyways, this is where he lives."

Touji grabbed the paper. "Okay. Let's check his place out."

Outside Misato's Apartment

Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari all walked down the pathway to Misato's apartment. They all had umbrellas due to the pouring rain coming down outside. The three left a path of drops behind them from the wet umbrellas.

Kensuke looked around. "This sure looks like the place."

Hikari looked around the hallway. One side was a concrete barrier. On the other side, there was a row of apartments. Apparently Shinji's apartment was at the end of the hallway. That was the apartment that has the name M. Katsuagi on the door. From the name, it doesn't appear that this Misato person is Shinji's mother. If she had a guess, Miss Katsuagi was only his guardian. In fact, she doesn't know much about Shinji's personal situation. Not that this information would ever be important for a Class Rep anyways. At most, this information might be important in dealing with other student's problems. But that's as far as Hikari would image needing to know that information. After all, she wasn't the school psychologist. Though given what Shinji had to deal with, 'no thanks to these two losers' she added, maybe it would be nice to know more about him.

The three stopped in front of Misato's Apartment.

"Remember to apologize to him Touji." Hikari scowled at Touji. "Remember what you sister said?"

Kensuke laughed. "Yeah! Remember what your sister said?"

Touji frowned. "Yeah! She said I was a jerk and that Shinji was the true hero…" He returned his attention to the apartment door in front of him. "Now can we get on with his?"

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah. Time to make amends with Shinji."

Inside Misato's Apartment

Misato was pacing back and forth. "Where could he be?" The doorbell rang. 'Could that be…' She thought before speaking out loud. "Shinji?" She wasn't sure if Shinji kept the keys to her, their apartment or not. However, even if he did, he might've still rang the doorbell to be courteous. Either way, she had to find out. She swung open the door. "Shinji!" She was disappointed what she saw.

Touji and Kensuke were stunned silent. This was their first time they've seen Misato, and they were quite pleased with what they saw. Kensuke gave a smirk to Touji who instantly straightened himself up at the appearance of Misato.

Hikari ignored their reactions and instead focused on talking to the woman in front of her who she assumed was Miss Katsuagi. With a smile, she introduced herself and the ones next to her. "Miss Katsuagi, we're Shinji's classmates." She gestured to the ones as she called their names. "This is Aida, Suzuhara, and I'm Hiroki."

Misato looked at the three, and a small smile crossed her face. "Aida, Suzuhara, and Hiroki?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all started to say in unison, but Touji was more forceful.

Hikari narrowed her eyes and eyed Touji.

Realization hit Misato. "Oh, aren't you the three that got in Unit 01's entry plug?"

"Yes ma'am!" They again said in unison. This time they all said it about the same tone.

Touji bowed down. "We're sorry for causing so much trouble."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at Touji's apology. 'Wow, Touji is more thoughtful right now! I wonder…' She looked at Misato, then back at Touji. 'Nah, that can't be it, can it? Touji's not that shallow! Is he?' Hikari was about to respond when Touji spoke up.

Touji looked up from his bowed stance. "The reason we came here today is that Ikari's been absent ever since then. So we came to see if he was okay."

Hikari eyed Touji suspiciously. 'He's certainly more talkative then he was before.'

Misato looked at the three. 'They don't know that he's ran away. Well, lets not make this any bigger then it already has.' "Shinji? He's at the NERV training facility right now."

"I see." Hikari responded. She felt a ping of disappointment not seeing Shinji. 'I wonder why?' She thought. 'Maybe I just miss seeing a full class.' "Well…" Hikari nudged Kensuke.

Kensuke looked at Hikari. Realization hit him as he searched his bag and took out some papers. "These are the printouts that were building up on Shinji's desk."

Misato looked at the papers. "Oh, sorry for your trouble." She took the papers out of Kensuke's hands. "Thank you!" Misato hurriedly replied.

Touji bowed again. "Well, we'll be leaving right now."

"Please say 'hi' to Shinji for us!" Kensuke added.

"And tell Shinji that attendance is important!" Hikari said with confidence.

Misato made a slight wave. "Yeah I will. Bye!" The door closed in front of them.

Outside Misato's Apartment

The three waved back as the closed door.

"This is an unexpected development." Kensuke said.

"Huh?" Hikari eyed Kensuke. "What do you…"

"She was a real babe, wasn't she?" Touji replied.

"Ehm." Kensuke replied in agreement.

Hikari looked at Touji, then at Kensuke. "What the…?" Hikari's eyes narrowed. "You idiots!" She bashed Kensuke and Touji in the head with her umbrella. "Is that all you two have been thinking about?!"

"Ow!" Kensuke rubbed his head. "Why did we bring the Class Rep with us again?"

"I don't know! I thought it was your idea to bring her along?" Touji replied rubbing his head.

Hikari's anger rose again, and promptly bashed them again.

Inside Misato's Apartment

Misato slammed her foot on the door. "Idiot!" Misato then sighed. "Shinji, please come back. I'll try harder next time!"

Tokyo 3 Loop Train

Shinji remained on the train, listening to his SDAT tape player as the scenery goes by behind him. People came and went on the train, few people noticed the boy sitting there, passing every stop. He spent a few days just traveling around Tokyo-3, listening to his SDAT, sleeping under awnings (and any place that didn't kick him out), and eating the canned food that he took from Misato's fridge. On this day, he spent most of his time on the train as a storm continues to pour rain behind him.

After hours spent on the train, it finally stopped at its final station. This finally got Shinji to move from his position. He has been doing a lot of thinking. He finally came to one conclusion. Though will he follow this conclusion was another thing entirely. "I have to go back." He got up from his position, got his bag, and started to leave. Through the window on the far end of the train, he sees an image flash of Rei looking at him. Or at least he thought it was Rei. "Huh?" He instantly looked back at the window. Whoever, or whatever it was, it's gone now. "Must have been my imagination." After contemplating it for a moment, he finally stepped out of the train and walked through the streets.

Red Light District

The area Shinji apparently stopped at was the Red Lights District of Tokyo 3. All around him were prostitute calling for anyone that goes near them. Shinji, still listening to his SDAT player, basically ignored all the calls. Where he was going he wasn't sure. On one hand, he kept telling himself he was going back. Though from where he was at, he really didn't know where Misato's apartment was located, much less what direction to take from here on out.

Movie Theater

He looked at a theater. Since he didn't have anything else better to do at that moment, he looked into his pocket, used what little money he had, and spent it on a ticket for some B-movie and sat in the right corner of the last row. The movie itself didn't interest him much. It looked like a movie about Second Impact with its tidal wave and worldwide disaster, except there was no comet, or in reality, Angel, coming down and doing this. This movie, "The Day After Tomorrow" seemed to be about global warming, or something along those lines. Shinji really wasn't watching any of it. To him, it was just another bad disaster movie.

But what did interest him was, of the few people that were here in the theater, there was a couple making out near the front of the theater. Shinji raised an eyebrow. For years, he has been alone. When he sees people together like this, to an extent, he envies them. All the people that were near him all seemed to only want to hurt or use him.

After the movie ended, he went to the lobby and fell asleep on the bench next to the vending machine and bathrooms. It was the end of another day for Shinji.

Streets of Tokyo 3

As the morning came, Shinji exited the theater. He looked up at the pink sky. Shinji sighed. As he was walking down the street, past the tall buildings and the relatively empty streets, he bumps into a girl.

"Sorry." Shinji automatically spouted out and took a step back. When he looked up, his eyes widen, completely stunned. "Ayanami?!"

"Ikari." Rei approached Shinji, still mostly bandaged up since the incident that occurred just a month or so ago.

"What, what are you doing here?" Shinji took another few steps back.

'Keeping an eye on you.' Rei thought. She looked at Shinji with curiosity. "Why did you run?" Responded Rei.

Shinji seemed to come to his senses and looked away.

"They are looking for you." Rei looked at Shinji with her red eyes.

Shinji frowned. "I, I can't go back!"

Rei tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

Shinji took a few more steps back. "I, I just can't!" He ran in one direction.

Rei narrowed her eyes. 'You can't keep running away Third Child!' A dark smile appeared on her face. 'You still have a destiny to fulfill.'

Shinji kept running and running. He stopped at a railing separating the roadway from the sidewalk. He kneeled over the railing and panted.

"Shinji?" A woman behind him asked.

Shinji shot up and turned around. He sees another person he didn't expect to see today. "Doctor Akagi? What are you doing here?"

Ritsuko stood stunned in front of Shinji. She certainly didn't expect to see him here. Especially since it seemed that NERV's finest couldn't find him for the past three days or so. "Ummmm…walking my cat."

Shinji looked down, and at his feet was a black and white cat with a leash connected to its collar. Ritsuko was holding the leash. The cat didn't look all that happy. Shinji simply stood there shocked.

"What? Haven't seen anyone walk a cat before?" Ritsuko asked.

Shinji looked down at the cat. The cat was none to happy. It gave a weak meow.

"Anyways, where have you been Shinji?" Ritsuko changed the subject. "All of NERV is looking for you!" 'Apparently not hard enough.' She thought.

Shinji started to move across the railing. "Ummmm…I…I…I have to go!" Shinji started running in one direction.

Ritsuko simply blinked at the fast disappearing Shinji. "Strange kid." Ritsuko took out a cell phone and dialed NERV headquarters. "This is Doctor Akagi, I've spotted Shinji…" Ritsuko looked up as she hears a speeding car zooming towards her.

A blue sports car stopped in front of her. Inside was Misato, wearing a red jacket, jeans, and a loose green-yellowish shirt. Her hair was a little messed up given that she just woke up a few minutes ago. "Where did he go?!" Misato yelled.

"He went that way…" Ritsuko pointed in the direction where Shinji ran off.

"Thanks Ritsuko!" Misato started to speed off. Then, she backed up and was in front of Ritsuko again. "Ritsuko, what are you doing?"

"Walking my cat!" Ritsuko responded. A little annoyed.

Misato looked at Ritsuko funny. "Ritsuko, you really need to get out more!"

"There's nothing wrong with walking a cat!" Ristuko yelled back.

Misato stared at Ritsuko. "Ritsuko, we have psychologist at NERV that could help you know."

Ritsuko scowled at Misato.

"Anyways, I'm off to find Shinji!" She rolled up her window, and sped off towards the direction where Shinji went.

As Misato's car disappeared in the distance, Maya started running towards Ritsuko. Ritsuko looked back and saw her. "Maya? What are you doing here?"

"I'm leading the search to find Shinji Sempai!" Maya responded. "So, you know where Shinji is?"

"Forget that, why are YOU looking for Shinji?" Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Security Intelligence have it under control?"

Maya nodded. "But given the importance of the mission, I thought I should volunteer!"

Ritsuko looked at Maya funny. "Right, well, he went that way." Ritsuko pointed in one direction.

Maya smiled. "Thank you sempai!" Maya ran in that direction for a bit then ran back to Ritsuko. "Ummmmm…sempai…"

"It's perfectly normal to walk a cat." Ritsuko replied annoyed.

"Meow." The black and white cat said.

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class Courtyard

"So he just goes out there and plays with himself?" Hikari asked Touji. Hikari was on the basketball court with Touji.

Touji was practicing shooting hoops. He turned to Hikari and nods. "He always likes to play those war games out in the middle or nowhere. Don't ask me why, that's just Kensuke for ya."

They watch as a bunch of cars pass by. Each one has the words _NERV_ on it.

Touji stared at the passing cars. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"Do you think it's another monster attack?" Hikari asked worried.

Touji shook his head. "The alarms would've gone off. We'd all be running into shelters by now."

Hikari calmed down. "Yeah. That sounds right." She looked back at Touji. 'Now's my chance!' "Say Touji, I have these sisters and…"

"Well, we should be heading to class Class Rep." Touji entered the school first, leaving Hikari in the courtyard.

Hikari saddened. 'Maybe after school Touji.' Though her thoughts drifted towards Shinji. 'Wonder where he could be right now?'

Open Area Outside Tokyo 3

Shinji got off the bus and walked along a dirt path, past fields of flowers, old farms, and rice patties. He went over to a hillside and stared at the city below him. The wind was blowing his hair as he thought of his short time in this city. 'Looks like I didn't go back after all.' He sighed as he sat down and contemplated his future. 'Where do I go now?'

-Later…

NERV Headquarters

A CAT scan machine was scanning Rei from head to toe. They were checking the progress that she made since her release from the hospital. Ritusko was looking at a computer screen showing the images created by the CAT scan. Misato was in the room with her.

"So, you weren't able to find him?" Ritsuko said without looking up from her computer screen.

Misato shook her head. "Couldn't find him." She looked down disappointed.

"Did he try contact you in any way before…" Ritsuko asked.

Misato shook her head. "No, the only person he apparently talked in the last few days…" Misato frowned. "Was you."

"Really? He didn't try to contact you?" Ritsuko replied.

Misato shook her head. Then she thought about what Shinji had to go through in the last few weeks. "Maybe it's better this way…"

"How so?" Ritusko asked as she looked up from her computer.

"It's just so hard on him. He's only fourteen years old." Misato frowned.

"But we have no choice. We have to use fourteen year olds to pilot the Eva." Ritsuko responded.

"I know. It's just that, it's a lot of burden to place on his shoulders. Especially right after the last time…" Misato told the story to Ritsuko. Misato flashed back to the time that she yelled at Shinji for disobeying her orders. Even though he did stop the Angel, by disobeying her orders, he put not only himself in danger, but also his classmates' lives in danger as well. But after Shinji's response to her inquiry, without a care for his own life, maybe it is better if he didn't come back. It apparently only gave him pain. All NERV would do was make him pilot it again.

Ritsuko went back to looking at the computer screens. "I see."

Misato looked at the window. "From his response, the next time that he does get into an Eva, it could be his last."

Ritsuko nodded. "But we need pilots. The world is counting on us. And on him." She then took her eyes off the computer monitor and looked at Misato. "Even with everything you said you do miss him don't you?"

"Yes." Misato hang her head. "He's been alone most of his life. Though coming back and piloting an Eva doesn't seem to be the thing for him, that doesn't mean he should go through life alone."

"I see." Ritsuko replied as the door opened and a tired looking Maya walked through. "I take it you didn't find Shinji either huh Maya?"

Maya shook her head.

"Maya?" Misato looked her at. "Why are you looking for Shinji?"

Maya looked at Misato. "Captain, I'm the new leader of the task force sent to look for Shinji!"

Misato narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't Security Intelligence have it covered?"

"Ye…" Maya nodded…then shook her head. "Well, obviously not since they haven't found him." Maya retorted.

Ritsuko smirked. "Maya does have a point you know."

Misato looked at Maya suspiciously. "But why are YOU looking for him?"

Maya looked into the air defiantly. "Obviously Shinji needed to be found. Being a friend of Shinji, I think I am best suited to look for him." She eyed Misato. "Certainly better then you since he was the one he ran away from!"

Misato narrowed her eyes. "Maya…DIE!" Misato grabbed Maya's neck and started to violently shake and choke her.

Maya eyes widened and grabbed Misato's arms. "Captain?!" Maya forced out.

"Misato!" Ritsuko yelled from her desk. "Killing my assistant isn't going to solve anything!"

Misato continued to violently shake and choke her.

Fields Outside Tokyo 3

Kensuke lay on the ground and watched the clouds go by. He had been playing war games with himself with his replica guns all day. The sun was now dropping in the horizon. As he got up from his position, he turned his head to a nearby road. He saw someone he hasn't seen for a while. "The new kid?" He yelled at him. "Ikari?"

Shinji was walking down the road. He really had no idea where he was going. But he couldn't just stand in one place. As he was passing a grassy field, he heard Kensuke yelling at him. He turned his head and sees Kensuke from his class. For the moment, he stood there stunned. It was the first person…other then Rei, other then Ritsuko, who had recognized in him in the past four days or so.

Kensuke invited Shinji over to his little tent. Although Shinji didn't have much to say given that, well, he wasn't exactly very social. That and he didn't know a lot about Kensuke beyond being a classmate, and one of the three that entered the Eva's plug. Though he was slightly interested in what Kensuke was saying. The conversation drifted from Touji feeling really sorry, to the Cicadas being really noisy. Given that the latter dealt with the environment, and not, say, piloting the Evangelion, Shinji felt that he could respond to Kensuke.

"The ecosystem is returning to its former state." Shinji responded. "That's what Misato said."

Kensuke perked up at the mention of Misato. "I see, Misato said so." Kensuke got really excited. "I really envy you. Living with such a beautiful woman and piloting the Evangelion. Oh, God, I wish I could get behind the controls just once!" He started punching the air to emphasis the point.

Shinji looked at Kensuke. Given what he has been through, he couldn't imagine anyone actually wanted to pilot an Eva. Especially since, what would his mother say? Shinji mentally frowned at that point since he himself can barely remember his own mother. "You shouldn't. I think your mother would be worried."

Kensuke knew a bit about Shinji's history. They have one thing in common… "Oh, don't worry about that. I don't have one. I'm the same as you!"

Shinji eyes widen. 'The same as me?'

Kensuke didn't dwell on that subject very long. "You'll have something to eat, won't you?"

Shinji looked at the boiling food. "Yeah."

After dinner, they went into their tents to sleep. Shinji and Kensuke discussed what Kensuke was doing. Apparently, what Kensuke was doing was just something he did for fun. Apparently using toy guns out in the middle of nowhere was fun. Well, to each their own.

-A few miles away…

"We've spotted Shinji." A NERV Security Intelligence agent contacted headquarters. "He's in a field just outside Tokyo 3!"

"In a field?" Maya responded. "What is he doing in a field?"

"He's apparently…camping with a classmate of his." The agent replied.

"Hmmmm." Maya thought about what she should do. "Do you have the area surveillance?"

"Yes." The agent replied. "He won't escape us this time."

"Then, why not let him sleep?" Maya asked.

"Ma'am?" The agent replied questionably. "Why should we wait till morning?"

Given the apparent incompetence of Security Intelligence in searching for Shinji, Maya was given an extremely limited authority over the agents. Extremely limited. In reality though, they don't really have to follow her orders. Still, she hoped to persuade the agents to take some of her suggestions. "Ummmm…there isn't any immediate threat of an Angel attack. And, besides given that any interrogation would happen in the morning anyways…no harm done with waiting till tomorrow?"

The agent gave a questioning look before finally agreeing to it. "Agreed. We'll come and pick him up in the morning."

"Good." Maya placed the phone down.

NERV Headquarters

"I guess Misato will like to hear this." Ritsuko commented.

"I guess." Maya frowned. She was really starting to dislike the Captain. "Well, she could just say hi for him when they met…"

-Next Morning…

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Shinji Ikari was picked up by five Security Intelligence Agents and was taken to NERV Headquarters. Kensuke stood by and watched Shinji being taken by them. When they left, he went to school and told his story to Touji and the others.

"And all you did was stand there?" Touji asked Kensuke. Because after all, being the brave person Touji was, he would've done something about it. Yeah.

"That's easy for you to say." Kensuke retorted. "But it's like I said, they were NERV Security Intelligence, professionals."

"So what?!" Touji yelled back. "Don't you have any balls at all?!"

"Sissy!" One of the girls taunted behind them.

"Pervert!" Another girl taunted behind them.

"Ape!" And yet another girl taunted behind them.

"Especially since Shinji is pretty cute!" Added another girl.

Hikari was trying to figure out if they meant Touji for being a chauvinistic male, or Kensuke for being a wimp. Though the last girl seemed to imply they were talking about Kensuke. "Hey, he could've been killed by those jerks you know!"

"Yeah!" Kensuke interjected. "Only an idiot fights when he knows he can't win. Balls have nothing to do with it."

Hikari turned to Touji. "And besides, if you were in his situation, what would you do?"

Touji crossed his arms. "I would've beaten them up of course!"

Hikari gave Touji an unbelieving expression. "Even as far as dying for Shinji?"

"Well…" Touji was losing his resolve.

"Thought so!" Hikari replied.

The rest of the class laughed.

Touji scowled.

NERV Holding Cell

NERV Security Intelligence led Shinji into the holding cell. As the holding cell doors open, he was surprised to find someone else already there. "Misato?"

Misato waved back at Shinji. "Long time no see Shinji! It's been what, four days?"

Shinji simply stared back at Misato. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm…" Misato thought about her answer for a moment. "It was just a little misunderstanding. That's all!" Misato perked up.

Shinji stood silent for a moment. The agent that escorted Shinji to the cell closed the door behind him. Finally, Shinji sat down a ways off from Misato. "Okay."

After another moment of silence, Misato spoke up. "Do you feel better after wandering around for four days?"

"I don't know." Shinji replied.

"The Eva is on standby…at least the last time I checked." Misato added. "Will you pilot it? Or won't you?"

"You're not going to scold me for running away?" Shinji asked.

Misato didn't answer right away. However, given the circumstances… "It's not exactly my place to scold you in here don't you think?"

Shinji thought about that. 'What was she doing in here?' At first he thought that maybe she was here because she wanted to be one of the first to talk to him. Now he's not so sure. "But then, even if you did want to scold me, I'm not related to you am I? If I say I will not pilot Unit 01, what will you do with it?"

Misato thought about their options. There was only one pilot ready as of right now. "I suppose Rei will do it. Won't you pilot it?"

Shinji thought about Rei. It seemed that without him, all the responsibility goes to her. "It seems unrealistic for you to force everything on her. Don't worry, I'll pilot it."

Misato didn't like his tone. Again, he sounded like he was doing this because of other people. Not himself. "But you don't want to do it?"

"Of course not. To begin with, it's not something that comes to me naturally. But Ayanami, Miss Misato, and Miss Ritsuko…" Shinji was interrupted.

"Cut that out! This has nothing to do with any of us!" Misato yelled back. "If you don't like it, get out of here! Just forget all about Eva and us and go back to where you came from! We don't need someone with that attitude piloting." Misato turned away from Shinji.

Shinji listened to Misato's outburst as the words sank in. 'I guess, I don't have to pilot it…'

-Later…

Ritsuko's Office

"Smart move Misato." Ritsuko eyed her friend and colleague. Ritsuko was sitting at her desk, typing away on her report. "We are now down to one pilot. Maybe I should've made you stay in the holding cell a little longer."

"Don't give me that!" Misato fired back. She was standing next to Ritsuko. "The way he looked at himself…it just wasn't right."

Maya was standing on the other side of Ritsuko. "But shouldn't he think about other people…" Maya was cut off.

"NO!" Misato yelled at the little ingrate. "I mean, yes but not at the expense of himself."

"True. But what this means…" Ritsuko stopped as she looked up at the person or persons that were standing in her doorway.

Maya and Misato looked at the doorway. They see Gendo Ikari, standing next to a bandaged up Rei.

Rei stared at Misato with a slightly disapproving look.

Misato stared back. 'What's up with Rei all of a sudden?' Misato narrowed her eyes. 'She seems, more emotional then what she used to be. And I don't like it!'

Gendo Ikari stared at the group. "Captain Katsuagi…"

"Yes sir!" Misato straighten up.

"You do know that we need pilots don't you?" Gendo stared emotionless at Misato.

"But sir…" Misato was cut off.

"We need pilots Captain. And given that the forth child has not been found yet, don't you think we should help MAINTAIN what pilots we do have now?" Gendo watched Misato squirm.

"Yes sir, but…" Misato noticed Maya staring at her. "Why you…" And was about to lunge at the Maya again when...

"Eh hem!" Gendo waited as Misato stopped what she was doing and stared back at him. "I take it you fully understand what I said." He turned to Ritsuko. "Now, Ritsuko, I need to see you."

Ritsuko got out of her seat and headed towards Gendo. "Yes sir."

Misato waited for Gendo, Rei, and Ritsuko to leave then started chasing after Maya. "Stand still so that I can break your arms!"

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

"He's leaving?!" Hikari was stunned at this revelation. "But, he just got here!"

"Yup. Leaving like the rest of them." Touji commented. "And I didn't even get to apologize to him."

"Yeah. He's leaving." Kensuke sighed.

A girl hit Kensuke on the head with an eraser. "Probably your fault that he was leaving."

Kensuke rubbed the back of head. "If I ever catch him again, I would probably give his bag back."

"Hey wait a second…" Hikari looked at the bag. "There's still time isn't there? We should catch him before he leaves!"

Kensuke and Touji looked at Hikari.

Kensuke was the first to comment. "Well, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, it would be wrong for him to leave this behind."

Touji nodded. "And it would give me a chance to apologize to him for what I did."

"Well, we better head to the train station then!" Kensuke grabbed the bag and ran out of the classroom door.

Touji followed him. "Hey wait, how do you know he will be at the train station?"

"Just a hunch. I mean that's where all the other students that left went right?" Kensuke replied back.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hikari ran after the two.

Train Station

"Um. Excuse me. Why was Misato in the holding cell with me?" Shinji asked the two Security agents that were with him.

"You're no longer a NERV Personnel." One of the agent replied in a tough tone. "Therefore we can't give you that information."

"Okay." Shinji exited the NERV car. "Then, can you at least tell me where she is so that I can say goodbye?"

"No!" That agent replied.

"Ikari?" Kensuke spoke up.

"Hi Ikari!" Hikari waved.

"You left this stuff behind!" Kensuke threw at Shinji.

Shinji held his bag as he saw the three approach him. He turned to the security agents who stared at the incoming three. "Could you excuse me for a moment!"

The security agents looked at each other, then back at Shinji and nodded.

"Thank you." Shinji replied. He approached the three.

"I guess this is goodbye then Shinji." Hikari commented. She then turned to Touji. "Touji, don't you have something to say to Shinji?"

Kensuke stared at Touji. Touji was still silent. "Hey Touji. Come on, say something!" He slapped him in the back, sending him towards Shinji.

Touji looked away for a moment. "Ikari, I'm sorry I hit you twice. Please, hit me back!"

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Touji?"

"I can't do that." Shinji replied. It was difficult for him to fight an Angel, now to actually hit someone face to face?

"Please!" Touji yelled back. "Otherwise, I won't be satisfied."

A small smile appeared on Hikari's face. Although she didn't exactly like the method of Touji's apology, it was still something nice for him to do.

"See? He's a pretty embarrassing guy, isn't he?" Kensuke smirked. "But if it would put an end to this dispute, why don't you go ahead and hit him?"

"But…" Shinji tried to dissent when Touji interrupted.

The security agents looked at their watches as they waited for Shinji to finish talking to his soon to be former classmates.

"Hurry up! You don't have much time, do you?" Touji replied determined to get, well, punched.

"Normally I wouldn't condone violence but…" Hikari looked at Touji. "If this is what it takes for Touji to feel forgiven, I guess you should hit him."

Shinji looked at Hikari, then back at Touji. "Okay, but only once."

"Okay. Come on!" Touji waited for the hit.

Shinji put down his bag. He looked at the three who all were ready for it. Shinji pulled his arm back and was inches from Touji's face when…

"Hold it!" Touji yelled. Shinji stopped the punch. Touji looked up to at Shinji. "Stop! Don't hold back."

"Right." Shinji replied. He again, pulled his arm back, and unleashed his punch. **POW**!

"Ouch…" Kensuke replied.

Hikari winced at the sound. "I guess that's over with. I hope you're happy now Touji."

Touji wiped his face where the punch was landed. He smiled satisfied that this was over. So was Kensuke.

Shinji looked back at the three. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"It was just a hunch." Kensuke replied. "We've seen dozens of classmates off before."

"Yeah. It was unfortunate but…" Hikari looked down at the ground thinking about all the classmates that have left. "It's expected given the events that have occurred recently."

"If you're leaving, we'll have to leave this city sometime soon, but we can't blame you for that." Touji added. "We saw how you suffered in the Eva. And if anyone tried to blame you, I'm gonna give them a head butt!" Touji looked at Shinji.

Shinji was shaking with guilt. He was holding back tears.

"Hey don't look so gloomy." Touji replied in a cheery voice.

"Take care." Kensuke waved.

"Good luck." Touji followed.

"Yeah." Hikari took a step closer to Shinji. "I hope to see you again!"

Shinji's mind was in turmoil. "Well…"

"Your time is up." The agent grabbed Shinji's shoulder. They ushered him through the station's stairs.

The other three stood at the base of the stairway and watched Shinji disappear up the stairs.

That is, until Shinji broke free of their hold, and yelled back at his classmates. "I'm the one that deserves to be hit! I'm mean, cowardly, dishonest, weak, sneaky, and sissy."

"Don't give us any more trouble." The security guards dragged Shinji back up the stairs.

"Shinji…" Hikari frowned.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Misato finally understood Shinji's situation. Hedgehog's dilemma. Misato sped down the streets in her blue sports car in order to catch Shinji before he leaves. Unfortunately, she had to bring a passenger along the way.

"I can't believe I had to bring YOU along!" Misato scowled at her passenger.

"You're just lucky that you're still Captain." Maya growled at Misato.

"Whatever." Misato took a sharp turn at a very high speed.

Maya held onto dear life. She looked up and saw the station. "There's the station!" Maya yelled.

"I can see that." Misato floored it.

Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari sat on a bar near the station. They were thinking about the now departing classmate, when a blue car screeched to a halt next to them.

Misato and Maya exited the car. Misato watched the train ride off. "Huh?"

"Hey look!" Kensuke yelled.

"Miss Katsuagi?" Hikari replied.

"Hey, it's that babe!" Touji commented.

"WHAT?!" Hikari eyed Touji with contempt.

Misato looked at the disappearing train, and sighed.

"We're too late!" Maya yelled.

Misato stared at Maya. "If it wasn't for you we might not have been too late!"

"Oh please, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have left in the first place!" Maya fired back.

Shinji was standing on the platform holding his bag.

"Oh shut up!" Misato scowled. "If I didn't have you trying to…" Misato looked up at the platform. Her eyes widened.

Maya looked at Misato, then back at the platform. A small smile formed.

Shinji looked down at the platform, then he noticed Misato and Maya standing next to Misato's car.

They stood there for a while.

Hikari smiled. "He's staying."

Touji looked at the three. "Yeah."

'Now that this situation ended…maybe now is a good time?' Hikari thought. "Say, Touji, I have these sisters…Nozomi and Kodama, I make lunch for them and, well, I have extra…how would you like if I gave you some?"

"Really Class Rep?" Touji looked at her. "I…I guess that would be okay…"

After a quiet moment, Shinji finally spoke up. "I'm home!"

Misato smiled. "Welcome home."

"I'm glad you're staying Shinji." Maya waved. "You know Shinji…you don't have to live with Misato…"

Misato closed her fist. "That't it!" Misato went around to where Maya was and started choking and shaking her.

Shinji was shocked and stunned. "What, what's going on?"

Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari were also shocked. Their mouths were wide open.

"Whoa!" Kensuke commented.

"Can't…breath…!" Maya forced out.

"You're still talking!" Misato scowled. "That means I'm notsqueezing hard enough."

Shinji simply stood there shocked.

Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari stood wided eyed.

Finally, Touji commented. "Well, she's still a babe!"

Hikari started shaking in anger. She raised her hands to Touji's neck level.

-------Chapter 4 complete!

Yes! The long awaited Chapter 4 is complete! Sorry for the longer then normal wait. Just, didn't get around to it until now.

Also, for you Hikari/Shinji fans, thought this one would be one right? (Watches them leave…) WAIT! I didn't say that it wouldn't be one! Just that, at this point in the story, she still has a crush on Touji to get over with. Expect more action from her in the future.

The only thing I can say right now is, you could probably guess where this story is heading! Hopefully, some characters will become more prominent (like Rei). And, after a few more chapters, this story should mostly break away from the official storyline! The only thing of course is, that this story will NEVER be 100, I do want to follow loosely with the events, but still, I hope it would be a great read once it is done.

Next chapter…well, Shinji visits Rei. But given that this is the NEW Rei, what madness will happen? Until next time…later!


	5. Chapter 5

-This is chapter 5 of my Eva fic! Woohoo! Sorry if there seems to be a long wait between chapters. Part of the reason is, well, first, it is one of my longest stories in terms of words. The second, it is also my, least original story. And I'm sorry for that. My go slow approach seems to mean two things; one, my slow way of trying to make this story something mostly original instead of copying Hideaki Anno's stories, and two, well, slow updates. Still, with each passing updates, things should be getting better.

-The one problem I have with this story (besides grammar, I'll get into that) is of course originality. For me, it is the conflict between my original stuff, AND what I should take from the episodes (more of my original stuff the better of course. But still, I want this story to follow the VERY basic plotline of Eva). While with each passing chapter, I am adding more and more original stuff (I don't want to be tied to closely with the series of course. Or else, this story would TRULY be crap, and I would have to take it down in shame), I still have a long way to go. My ultimate goal is to, well, be more like Random's story or any other fanfic writer that still sticks to the original's main plot points while producing something original. Hopefully it will be that. Otherwise, bye bye story!

-As for grammar, I always acknowledge that, other then this story's lack of originality, this is probably my weakest area in terms of a fanfiction writer. I am improving this with each update for any given story (just compare my first story, "Two Birds…Part 1" to even, well, this one, or "Silent Titan").Still, I have a ways to go.

Misato's Apartment

"So Shinji, want to check out what the enemy looks like up close?" Misato cheerfully spoke. She got her jacket from a coat hanger and puts it on. "I'm heading off to base of the mountain where the angel currently is. You remember that angel right?" After receiving no response from Shinji, she continued. "Of course you do! It should be really interesting!"

However, Shinji was thinking about entirely different issue at the moment. "Miss Misato, will Maya be alright? I mean, you, um…"

Misato frowned at Shinji's comments about a certain NERV technician. However, she tried to hide her disgust in front of Shinji by smiling at him. "Miss Ibuki? Oh, she will be fine! Once the transfer goes through, she will be out of my hair in no time." Misato smiled widen at the thought.

"I see." Shinji smiled a bit before the meaning of Misato's words hit him. "Wait, TRANSFER!"

"Yes Shinji!" A devious smile appeared on Misato. "It is obvious that Miss Ibuki and I do not work well together, so I requested that she should be transferred to NERV's American Branch!"

Shinji was trying to comprehend what just happened. "But, but…" Shinji tried to speak, but he just couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

"Things will certainly improve at NERV from now on!" Misato smiled. "Anyways, so, shall we go Shinji?"

Shinji just stood there dumbfounded. "Um…" Since he had nothing else to say or do at the moment, he simply agreed. "Yes Misato."

"Good! Let's hoop in the car and meet Ritsuko!" Misato opened the door and with Shinji, left to the base of the mountain.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Touji and Kensuke were going to the hospital. They were going to pay a visit to Touji's sister. She was still hospitalized due to the incident from the Angel attack.

As they were about to turn a corner and head to the hospital, Kensuke spoke up about another matter. "It seems the Class Rep has a thing for you!"

"Class Rep? Don't be silly!" Touji brushed it off. "She's just concerned about my sister, and the new kid. Though I admit, she has been a little more friendly to us."

"To us?" Kensuke smirked. "Don't you mean you?"

Touji scowled a bit. "She just concern about us and my sister. That's all!"

"Yeah, that's it." Kensuke grinned some more. "By the way, since she is concerned about your sister, why didn't you invite her?"

Touji then looked down at the path in front of him. "Why would I want to do that? She's only the Class Rep."

Kensuke looked at Touji. "But still, it wouldn't hurt…"

Touji interrupted Kensuke. "Just drop it okay. Besides, I don't really like her that much."

Unfortunately for Touji, Hikari was following closely behind them.

"Doesn't like me in that much!" A tear threatened to escape as Hikari stared at the two losers in front of her. "I know we don't know each other that well, but, still I…we…" Anger started to replace her heartbroken feeling. "I'll show him! Somehow! And then…and then…he'll wish he was with me."

Base of the Mountain – NERV Facility Housing the Angel 

The Angel at the base of the mountain was mostly in tact. Since they couldn't really move the Angel to say, NERV headquarters, they built an entire facility over it. With the exception of the core that Shinji destroyed, they currently have the perfect specimen to analyze and dissect. Shinji and Misato both went to Ritsuko's onsite office to get a closer look at the data they had acquired so far. What they discovered was something just a bit beyond their current comprehension. From what little they could gather from the Angel, the Angels are remarkably similar to humans then what they previously thought.

Shinji was about to take another sip from his drink when he sees that his father and Kouzou walk by. Shinji then noticed that his father's hands were burned. 'I wonder how he got that?'

"We must acknowledge our limited level of understanding once again." Ritsuko concluded.

Misato looked at Shinji.

He was standing at the doorway and was staring at his father. He sees his father looking at the Angel's core, what's left of it at least, with a number of workers.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong." Shinji awkwardly replied.

Misato frowned at Shinji. 'Here he goes again.' "Are you aware that when you say 'nothing' that way, it's the same as asking others to pay attention to you?" Misato glared at Shinji.

Shinji eyes widened as he, well, never thought of that. Being the idi…um, slow as he was. Shinji conceded and spoke what was on his mind at the time. "Well, it's just that my father seems to have burned his hands."

"Burned?" Misato was a little surprised about this. While she knew some of what happened before she joined NERV, she didn't know everything. And the story behind Commander Ikari's burned hands was one of them.

"I was just wondering how it happened." Shinji asked.

"Burns?" While Misato didn't know, someone else in the room might. Misato turned her attention to Ritsuko. "Do you know anything about those burns?"

Ritsuko nodded and told the story of the activation experiment. How it failed, and how the pilot, Rei Ayanami was trapped in her plug. "It was commander Ikari who rescued her. He opened the super-heated hatch with his bare hands."

Shinji was stunned. 'He, did that?' "My father did that?"

"Yes, that's how he burned his hands." Ritsuko confirmed.

Shinji frowned at this. 'He would never do something like that for me!'

Ritsuko sympathized with Shinji a bit. Not only did she not like Rei and the fact that Gendo burned his hands to save her, he also doesn't seem to care for his own son until very recently. And even then, he only called him here because he 'needed' him after the failed experiment. 'At least Shinji seems to be getting friends now, even if one of them isn't his father. Which reminds me…' "Misato, about your…request for Maya's transfer."

Misato smiled as the subject changed to something that was important to her. "So, when is she leaving?"

Ritsuko frowned. "She's not. Your request has been rejected."

"Oh that…" Misato's eyes widened as Ritsuko's words hit her. "WHAT!"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Commander Ikari rejected your request when it landed on his desk. Besides, you can't just transfer MY subordinate…"

"WHERE IS HE!" Misato stormed out of the room looking for Gendo.

Ritsuko sighed.

Shinji stared at Misato as she left. 'What the heck is going on here?' He then turned his attention to Ritsuko. "What has gotten into Misato and Maya?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "It would probably be better if you do not know."

-**_Outside the office…_**

"The Angel's core." Gendo Ikari touched the core.

Something was bothering Kouzou Fuyutsuki the past few days. He turned to his long time friend with his concern. "Gendo, have you noticed anything different about Rei recently?"

Gendo eyed Kouzou. "I have not. What is it do you believe that is different about her?"

"Well, NERV has been having a harder time keeping track of her whereabouts recently." Kouzou replied.

Gendo narrowed his eyes. "Then we need better agents. I still do not understand where you are going Kouzou."

"It's not just that." Kouzou backed up a bit. "She also seemed to be more, emotional. She seemed, different then the previous Rei."

Gendo was still not following. "It must be your imagination. I have seen no indication that this Rei Ayanami was any different then the previous ones."

Kouzou sighed. "Maybe you are right. I was probably over analy…" His conversation was cut short by a raging purple haired captain behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT TRANSFERING MAYA IBUKI!" Misato yelled.

Gendo and Kouzou turned to the pissed off Misato.

Shinji and Ritsuko peeked out of the office and stared at them.

Gendo was a little amused by the, conflict between Misato and Maya. However, there were more important things then their little feud. "Captain, while your concern is important to us, Miss Ibuki's skills are too important to just transfer away."

Misato was shaking with rage. "But…"

Gendo grinned. "Besides Captain, given what you have done Miss Ibuki, be glad you are still captain."

This immediately calmed down Misato. She gave an embarrassed smile. "Oh, hehehe. Well, you see…"

"If you are done wasting my time, I will be going now." Gendo walked past Misato. Kouzou followed.

Misato just stood there stunned for a bit. However, her anger returned full force. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Ritsuko face faulted. "Why do I have to be the sane one here?"

-**_Next Day…_**

Outside Misato's Apartment

"What are you doing here Maya?" Shinji looked up at her. He was going to school when he saw Maya standing in front of Misato's apartment.

"Oh, just passing by!" Maya warmly smiled. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Shinji looked at Maya oddly. Misato's Apartment was a bit of a ways off from NERV headquarters. He was also certain that Maya lives nowhere near here, and would normally never pass by Misato's Apartment. Still, he had other things on his mind. "Are you okay? The marks on your neck…"

Maya touched the marks that were on her neck. "Oh these! Well, they're nothing! They will disappear in a few weeks! I hope!" Maya tried to smile as thoughts of a certain purple haired woman came to her.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here." Shinji smiled a bit. "I mean, um, after…you know…"

"Yeah." Maya finally frowned. "Too bad she's still here."

-**_Flashback…_**

NERV Headquarters 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DOING NOTHING!" Maya screamed at Kouzou. "Couldn't you at least, transfer her or something!"

Kouzou sighed. "Calm down Miss Ibuki. Look, your concerns have been taken into consideration. And Section 2 will keep an eye on Captain Misato. But please we…"

"THAT BITCH NEARLY KILLED ME! And you want me to calm down!" Maya narrowed her eyes.

Kouzou glared at her. "Like I said, Section 2 will be keeping an eye on her. So far, the Captain's leadership skills have been shown to be more then adequate. These are quite important for our cause. For the moment, we're confident that she will behave. Now, do you have anything more to say Miss Ibuki?" Maya shook her head. "Good, now please, return to your post."

Maya grated her teeth. Finally, she composed herself, and stood attentive. "Very well, I will return to my post sir." Maya turned around and left Kouzou's office.

Ritsuko banged her head on the desk. "Why do I have to be the sane one here?"

-**_Back to the Present…_**

Outside Misato's Apartment

"Well, I was walking to school." Shinji spoke up.

"Really? Misato doesn't take you?" Maya thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess she can't since she works all those odd hours. Then again, so do I. And it isn't like you can't just walk which you do anyways…ummmm…" Maya blushed slightly in embarrassment as she realized she had no idea where she was going with her conversation. She looked at her watch. "I, um, guess I should go. Ritsuko is probably wondering where I am. Maybe we can talk next time?" Maya smiled brightly at Shinji.

Shinji smiled slightly. "Okay." At that moment, Shinji sees a figure move quickly in the shadows. "What was that?"

Maya looked at where Shinji was looking at, and saw nothing. "What was it Shinji?"

Shinji stared at the area, and shook his head. "Never mind. It was probably nothing."

Maya stared at the area for a bit, before she brushed it off as nothing as well. "Well, I'll be going! See ya later Shinji!" She waved at him.

Shinji waved back. However, what just happened still bothered him. "It must've been the wind."

Rei Ayanami looked back one more time. 'Stay out of trouble Shinji.' She smirked before she ran off to school.

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

"Touji! Here's your lunch box!" Hikari happily presented to him.

Touji looked at it. "Oh, I forgot. Um, thanks Class Rep, but I already bought lunch. Sorry."

Hikari watched Touji walk away. She frowned as she sat down in her seat, depressed. She looked at her lunch box that she meticulously made for Touji. She then looked up at Touji. He was now eating his already bought lunch. It didn't help matters when she remembered his comments he made yesterday. She contemplated throwing it at him, but, being the good little Class Rep that she is, she thought the better of it. Still, even with that in mind, she still held out hope that they could still be friends. 'Maybe something even more?' She mentally added.

However, her attention turned to a certain other student that was now famous for being the pilot of that Evangelion. 'Maybe, I can make Touji jealous? Yeah! Maybe I should do that!' However, she looked down at what he held, and noticed that he already had a lunchbox. 'Guess his guardian, Misato I think, already gave one to him.' From what little time she spent with her, Misato doesn't seem like the type somehow. 'Of course, I shouldn't be prejudging her. I barely know her.' Hikari mentally chided herself. 'Maybe I will get to know her more when I get to know Shinji…' Hikari mentally slapped herself. 'What are you saying Hikari? You're after Touji remember? A blind stupid shallow idiot! But still…'

Shinji just sat there, quietly eating his lunch.

-**_After Lunch…_**

After everyone ate his or her lunch, Hikari did the usual routine and everyone sat down.

Kensuke was typing on his computer. He then eyed Shinji. 'Shinji seems…back to normal now.' Kensuke grinned as his attention turned to another person. 'Maybe we will see his guardian again!'

Touji just sat there. He stared at the other girls in the room. 'I wonder how they stack up against Misato…'

Shinji was listening to his SDAT player. Since, the teacher simply droned on about Second Impact again, there was no reason he should be listening to him. While he wasn't that great in other subjects, in this class at least, he could probably recite everything this teacher was talking about, word for word. At that moment, he felt like someone was staring him. He looked back to see Rei Ayanami. His eyes widened when their eyes met. As their eyes meet however, Rei Ayanami turned her attention back to the window. 'Why was she staring at me?'

The bell rang. It was time for gym practice.

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Basketball Court under the Swimming Pool

"Man, they've all got such incredible breasts!" Touji grinned as he, Kensuke, Shinji, and a number of other guys, looked at the girls in swimsuits.

"Suzahara's ogling us! Gross!" One of the girls spoke in disgust as his words reached them.

"Too bad none of them look as good as Misato." Touji grinned.

"What!" A bunch of girls climbed the fence. "You little creep!" They started throwing things at him.

Touji covered his head as water bottles hit his head. "I was…" Bonk. "OW! Just joking!" Once everything stopped, he refocused his attention to the girls. At least, that was his original goal. That's when he noticed Shinji looking up at the girls above. 'Girls have good aim. None of the bottles hit Shinji. Only me. Speaking of which, I wonder who Shinji was staring at?' "Hi Shinji!" Touji received no response from Shinji. His grin widened. "Hey Big Shot!"

Shinji finally snapped from his stupor. "Huh?"

"What're you staying at so intently?" Touji grinned at him.

Shinji fell back a bit. He blushed at the question. "Nothing!"

Kensuke grinned as well. "I think you're looking at Ayanami! Right?"

"No!" Shinji denied. Though typical Shinji, it didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh! Come on, dude. Am I stupid?" Kensuke watched as Shinji shook his head. "We know you were staring at her in class."

"Let's see what Shinji was looking at." Touji grinned as Shinji began to blush. "Ayanami's boobs, Ayanami's thighs, Ayanami's calves!"

"I told you, it's nothing like that!" Shinji fired back.

"Then what were you looking at?" Kensuke questioned.

"You can't fool me." Touji grinned. 'Shinji has a crush on Rei…'

Shinji lowered his head. "I was, just wondering why she was always alone. That's all."

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other.

Touji was the first to speak up. "Come to think of it, she really never had any friends since…" Touji looked back at the girls. His eyes widened. "Since 7th grade. However…" He turned to Shinji. "Looks like she wants a friend now!"

"What?" Shinji looked back at the swimming pool area. What he saw surprised him. Rei Ayanami was looking back at him!

Kensuke grinned. "Maybe she has taken a liken to pilots. Hint hint!" Kensuke winked at him.

Rei Ayanami looked at him for a few more moments, before she turned her head away.

"Before she seemed lost in a world of her own." Touji nudged Shinji. "Until you came around…"

Shinji blushed even deeper. Still… "But, even so, we still don't talk."

"I have a feeling that's going to change." Kensuke grinned.

-**_In the Pool Area…_**

Hikari got out of the pool. "That was a good run!" She went to the side and sat down next to Rei. She looked at Rei Ayanami for the moment. 'I wonder what she's looking at?' She followed her eye line to the group of boys. 'Those losers?' At first, she thought she was looking at Touji. 'Wonder why she would be looking at Touji?' Her frown deepened when he made that comment. 'That's gotta be why! No wonder she's staring at him. The next time I see him, I might…' Then she looked back at Rei, and followed her line of sight again. 'Wait, she wasn't looking at Touji. She was looking at, Shinji?' Hikari stared at Shinji too. 'Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They are both pilots after all. Maybe I can hook them up, somehow.' However, for whatever strange reason, that didn't sit well with her. Once she notices that Rei stopped staring at Shinji, she herself dropped the subject all together. Still, something was bothering her about all this…

-**_After School_**

Shinji looked around the school. It was now time for him to head over to headquarters. He was hoping to accompany Rei. Maybe find out more about her. However, she was nowhere to be found. "Did she already go on ahead?"

"Hey Mr. Ikari?" Hikari waved at him.

"Class Rep?" Shinji looked up. "You haven't happened to see Rei Ayanami around, have you?"

"Her?" Hikari frowned. "No I haven't. She probably left already."

Shinji frowned a bit. "Oh."

Something about that bothered Hikari. Still, she persisted. "Say Shinji…do you mind me calling you Shinji?"

"I don't see why not." Shinji replied.

Hikari smiled a bit. "Okay! Well Shinji…um…about lunch…"

"What about it?" Shinji looked at Hikari confused.

"Well, um…when you don't feel like eating the lunch Ms. Katsuragi gives you…" Hikari started.

"Oh. Misato doesn't give me my lunch." Shinji replied.

This stunned Hikari. "Huh? She doesn't? Then…"

"I make my own lunches." Shinji smiled. "If you've had Misato's cooking, you'll understand why."

Hikari thought this was cool for some reason. "So you make your own lunch?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah!"

Hikari smiled. "Well, if you don't feel like making your own lunch, one of these days, I could provide you one." Hikari blushed. "Oh, and you could call me Hikari if you want."

"Huh? I…" Shinji stood there stunned. "Class Re…Hikari? Um, okay."

"YEAH!" Hikari hugged Shinji. "Maybe we could…"

Touji and Kensuke walked up to Shinji.

"Hitting on the Class Rep I see?" Touji slapped him on the back.

"What! No!" Shinji let out.

"Busy man Shinji!" Kensuke winked at him. "First Rei, now the Class Rep!"

'You still can't…' Hikari fumed. "It's nothing like that!"

"Not from my angle!" Touji grinned.

Shinji started to walk away. "I have to go to NERV…ummm…"

"You're going to NERV!" Kensuke's eyes lit up. "Mind if I come along!"

"Um, I don't think you're allowed…" Shinji awkwardly responded.

"Oh come on! I won't cause any trouble!" Kensuke held Shinji.

"And later, we could come over and meet Miss Misato!" Touji added.

"ONE TRACK MIND!" Hikari slapped him.

"Ow! Hey!" Touji rubbed the area where Hikari slapped him.

"Please Shinji! Please?" Kensuke continued to beg.

"Uh hem." A quiet voice interrupted the four.

"Rei?" Shinji asked stunned.

"You have a test Ikari." Rei stared at Shinji.

Shinji, Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke stood there stunned.

"Let's go Ikari." Rei started to walk towards NERV headquarters.

"Oooooookay!" Shinji caught up to Rei Ayanami.

"Please?" Kensuke continued to beg.

"And you are not allowed." Rei glared at Kensuke.

This stopped Kensuke dead in his tracks.

-**_Later…_**

Evangelion Cage

-**_Shinji's POV_**

Shinji was staring at his console. The trip to NERV headquarters was a disappointment. Despite all attempts to strike up a conversation, Rei stayed quiet the entire way. As for the test, they all seemed to be going well. At the moment, he was the only one being tested. Rei's test is tomorrow. Shinji was thinking about the earlier test with Rei and Unit 00. 'I wonder why it rejected her?' Shinji thought. 'My Eva accepted me right away. In her case…' That's when he looked at his view screen. He sees Rei in front of her plug. He used the zoom feature and took a closer look at Rei.

Rei was finishing checking her Eva's plug. Gendo Ikari walked along the gangplank that ran next to her Eva. Rei seemed to notice his presence, and happily stepped off her Eva to greet Gendo. From Shinji's perspective, they seemed to be talking happily at each other. Shinji couldn't believe it. His father never talked to him like this!

-**_Rei's POV_**

"Yes, everything seems to be in working order." Rei smiled at her supposed caretaker.

Gendo smiled back at Rei. "That is wonderful Rei."

"Thank you Commander Ikari." Rei happily replied, at least, as happily as Rei usually can muster.

"I hope you do well in the upcoming test. Oh…" Gendo changed the subject. "There is this subject Mr. Fuyutsuki brought up yesterday. You haven't been wondering off have you? Our agents have been, having a hard time knowing where you have been most of the time."

Rei lightly shook her head. "I have not. I have only been in areas where I'm allowed to go."

Gendo saw no change in Rei's tone of voice, and saw no reason why she would lie to him. He took this as signs that his 'doll' hasn't changed. "Good! We'll continue this tomorrow." Gendo turned around, and returned to his office.

Rei watched Commander Ikari leave. 'Fool. Can't see that his little 'doll' isn't the same as before.' She then turned her focus to Shinji's Eva. 'I can take his son away at any moment. Not that it would matter since it was quite obvious he couldn't care less.'

-**_Shinji's POV_**

'Rei and my father seemed to get along pretty…' Shinji's eyes widened as he saw Rei staring at him. "Is she, staring at me?" He blinked a few times before Rei started walking off. 'Maybe it was just my imagination…' However, what wasn't his imagination was what was booming through the com-link. "Huh?"

NERV Control Center

"All data has been transferred to Balthazar." Maya said.

"Very well." Misato glared at Maya. "You little ingrate." She whispered to herself.

"I heard that!" Maya shot back.

"No, not again." Ritsuko slapped her forehead. "Misato…"

"It's too bad you weren't transferred! Otherwise, you would live a little bit longer!" Mistato spat at her.

Maya growled. "At least I'm not some 40 year old slut trying to pick up on little boys."

"What! I'm not that…" Misato eyes flared with rage. "Why you little…"

"Misato! Stop!" Ritsuko held back Misato. "And Maya, don't taunt her!"

"Grrrrrrrrr." Maya growled.

Ritsuko could feel another headache coming. "Looks like our psychologist is going to get his pay."

Evangelion Cage 

"What's with those two?" Shinji simply sat stunned in his Eva.

-**_Later…_**

Misato's Apartment

Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji were sitting around the dinner table. They were eating instant curry, again.

Ritsuko took a bite out of the curry. Well, it was supposed to be curry. Only one person could screw up instant food. "Misato cooked this, didn't she?"

"Yes!" Shinji replied as he took a bite out of the awful tasting food.

Misato happily ate her instant ramen with instant curry anyways. "Oh, you can tell?"

"Yes, by it's taste." Ritsuko managed to get out as she tried to hold her food down. "How can she make something ready-to-eat taste so awful?"

"Hey! You wanted to come you know!" Misato grinned at Ritsuko. She took another slurp from her…crap.

"I was hoping it was Shinji's turn to cook." Ritsuko sighed. "Besides, I have to make sure you didn't kill my subordinate while I was away."

Misato gave an embarrassed smile. "Oh that? Hehehe!"

Shinji looked up at the two. "Miss Misato? About you and Maya…"

"Maya now Shinji?" Ritsuko grinned.

Misato glared at Shinji.

"Um…" Shinji sat back and blushed. "I mean…Miss Ibuki. What's going on between you two?"

"Oh!" Misato gave a cheerful smile. "It's nothing. Just a…little misunderstanding! That's all!"

"Probably hormones." Ritsuko chuckled.

Misato cheerful smiled disappeared as she glared at Ritsuko. She took a sip of her beer.

Ritsuko turned to Shinji. "You know Shinji, you really ought to move. You shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your entire life."

Although Misato was just now starting to feel the effects of her many beers that she drank, she was sober enough to know what Ritsuko was saying. "Oh! And where would he move? Maya's house of torture?"

"Huh?" Shinji looked at Misato confused.

"Eh?" Misato blushed. "Nothing."

Ritsuko eyed Misato with amusement. "Like I said…"

"Well, I am used to it." Shinji replied. "Besides, it isn't that bad…"

Misato grinned. "See? Never underestimate the human animal to adapt to its environment. Right?"

"Even as one as bad as this one." Ritsuko watched with amusement as Misato made more faces at her.

"Well…" Misato crushed her empty beer can. However, this seemed to have dispelled what anger she had. "Oh that reminds me, Shinji, can I have another?"

"Sure." Shinji got up to give another beer for Misato.

"Also Ritsuko, think about the red tape!" Misato relaxed a little. "He just got his permanent security card you know."

"Well, if he runs away again, that security card won't be permanent. And if he moves in with Maya, he won't have to face a lot of…" An empty beer can hit Ritsuko. She turned to see Misato glaring at her with dagger eyes. "Nice one Misato." Something clicked inside Ritsuko's mind. "OH! I almost forget! Shinji, could you do me a favor?" Ritsuko rifled through her bag.

"What is it?" Shinji gave the can of beer he was holding to Misato, and waited for Ritsuko's response.

"Rei Ayanami's renewal card. I keep forgetting to give it to her." Ritsuko took out the card. "Would you mind giving it to her before you go to headquarters?"

"Sure!" Shinji received the card from Ritsuko. He started to stare at her picture.

Misato took a swig from her beer, when she noticed that Shinji was staring at Rei's card intently. "What's the matter? You're staring at Rei's picture, aren't you?" Misato grinned devilishly.

Shinji was embarrassed. He tried to defend himself. "No!"

"Oh! I think you are, Shinji!" Misato teased.

"No!" Shinji repeated.

"Oh, come on! You're embarrassed aren't you?" Misato giggled. "Well, you've got an official excuse to go to Rei's place now. This is your chance, isn't it?"

Shinji sat down quickly. "Stop teasing me!"

"But I love teasing you. You always go ballistic!" Misato smiled.

"Just like Misato." Ritsuko added. "Especially with my subordinate."

Misato glared at Ritsuko again.

Shinji sighed. "I just find it strange that I know so little about Ayanami, even though we are both Eva pilots. Though I have noticed that she seems to stare at me a lot."

"She's a nice girl…" Ritsuko then shot her head up as she started to go through everything Shinji said. "Wait, what do you mean that she 'stares' at you?"

"Ooooooo!" Misato grinned. "Sounds like Rei has a crush on you Shinji!"

"What?" Shinji blushed.

Ritsuko frowned at the notion. "This doesn't sound like Rei." 'I might have to look into this.' However, she too grinned at Shinji. "Though I agree with Misato on this one. She seems to have developed an interest in you."

Shinji started sweating. "Uh, well, um…"

Misato giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, I will accompany you!"

Shinji blushed. "Um, okay."

"Um Misato. You do know you have to be at headquarters before the kids?" Ritsuko eyed Misato.

Misato smiled nervously. "Oh don't worry! What's a few minutes? Or an…hour. Besides, what is the commander going to do, fire me?"

'Um yeah.' Ritsuko sweat dropped.

-**_The Next Day…_**

Rei's Apartment

"For an Eva pilot that seemed to be his favorite, the commander certainly placed her in a shitty place." Misato commented as they walked up to Rei's Apartment.

Shinji looked around the area. He had to agree, it wasn't a nice place to live. In fact, it is a…crappy place to live. Why did his father put her here? Most of the apartments buildings were empty and falling apart. Others were either in the process of being demolished, or retrofitted (although why anyone would want to save these buildings was a mystery to him).

Rei's apartment building wasn't that great either. There was trash everywhere in the hallway. The amount of dirt in the place actually made Misato's apartment seem, clean for once.

"Well, this should be it! Apartment number 402." Misato was cheerfully responded. "Now, Shinji, remember, just give her the key card. Of course, you could talk to her for a bit." Misato winked at him.

Shinji blushed. "Uh…okay!"

Misato frowned. "Can't you ever say anything else besides okay?" Misato sighed. She then started to ring the doorbell. Except the doorbell didn't ring. "Huh? They didn't even give her an apartment with a working doorbell?"

Shinji knocked on the door. Still, there was no answer.

"Maybe she's not home." Misato commented. "She could be on her way to NERV right now." She smiled. "All well! I guess we can give it to her when she tries to…"

Shinji opened the door. "Hello there?" He entered Rei's apartment.

"Hey wait! You can't just…" Misato followed Shinji in.

"Excuse me! It's Shinji Ikari!" Shinji walked through the dirty hallway. "I'm coming in Rei Ayanami!" Shinji removed his shoes and stepped into the living area.

Misato checked out the tons of mail stuffed in the mailbox. "Why would Rei get so much mail? She can't be that popular!" She looked up to see Shinji walking in. "Huh?" She was about to remove her shoes when she sees the condition of the floor. "How can anyone live here?"

Shinji walked into Rei's bedroom. He sees a bag of groceries hanging from a refrigerator, drawer, a chair, a sock rack, used bandages in a box, medicine bottles, cup of water, school books, her school uniform, as well as a blood stained pillow on her bed. With the exception of those few items, the room itself was pretty bare.

"This place is pretty depressing." Misato commented.

Shinji looked on top of the drawer. He didn't find much, except for the books.

Suddenly, a door opened.

Misato and Shinji stared wide-eyed as Rei came out, naked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" Misato quickly hid Shinji behind her. "We're sorry Rei! We didn't mean to barge in like that! Hehehe."

After Rei dried off. She calmly walked over to where her clothes were and removed her towel.

Shinji peeked behind Misato.

Misato saw this and whacked him. "Don't be rude Shinji!" She turned her head back to Rei. "Hehehe. I'm sorry about this. You see…"

Rei was calmly putting her clothes on.

"Uh…" Misato turned to Shinji. "Shinji!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Shinji spat out quickly.

Rei seemed to ignore Shinji and continued to dress herself.

Misato looked at Rei funny. "Don't you, mind?"

"Why would I Captain?" Rei eyed her. "And Captain, shouldn't you be at NERV by now?"

"Wha…" Misato scratched the back of her head and nervously giggled. "Um…yeah…well, you see…"

Rei walked out of her apartment.

Misato and Shinji blinked in surprise.

"She's an odd girl isn't she?" Misato commented.

Shinji took out Rei's security card. "I still have her card."

"Come on! We can still catch her." Misato and Shinji raced out of her apartment.

Tokyo 3 Streets

Rei just stared straight ahead while sitting in the back seat of Misato's car.

Misato looked back at Rei. "So Rei, nice weather huh?"

Rei ignored her.

"Yeah…nice…weather." Misato continued to drive above the speed limit. "Not very talkative are ya?" Misato winked at her.

Rei stared at Misato with suspicion. 'Know your place Captain!'

"Yeah…not that talkative." Misato decided it was a good idea to just shut up and continue driving.

Shinji looked back at Rei. Rei turned her attention to Shinji. Shinji panicked looked away.

After another moment of silence, they finally reached NERV headquarters.

NERV Headquarters

"We're here Rei!" Misato smiled cheerfully.

Rei and Shinji exited the car.

Misato nervously smiled. "I'll go up ahead. I am pretty late you…"

"My card Ikari." Rei held her hand out.

"What?" Shinji replied, stunned.

Rei eyed Shinji. "That was why you were at my apartment right Ikari?"

Misato felt a little uncomfortable at the moment. Something about Rei bothered her. Maybe it was the fact that she was really late. "Um, yeah Shinji! Give her the card!"

"Oh!" Shinji got out the card. "Here you go Rei."

"Not that that was over, I'll be heading!" Misato ran to her post.

"Okay." Shinji watched as Misato ran out. When he turned to see Rei, she was already at the entrance gates.

Rei used her keycard to get past the gates.

"Wait Rei!" Shinji watched as the doors closed behind her.

-**_Later…_**

Escalators

Shinji has been trying to talk to Rei. Rei, no surprise, doesn't seem to be very talkative. It also seemed that she wasn't afraid of the upcoming reactivation test with Unit 00.

"I heard that you were hurt pretty badly in an earlier experiment, so I thought you might be…" Shinji started.

After a while, Rei finally spoke. "You are commander Ikari's son."

"Yeah?" Shinji confirmed.

"Don't you have faith in your own father's work?" Rei asked.

"Of course not! How could I trust him?" Shinji spat out with anger.

Rei slightly smirked. "Good. Neither do I."

"Huh?" Shinji replied, stunned.

"He is simply a means to an end." Rei quietly said to herself. "However…" Rei eyed Shinji. "He IS the Commander of NERV. The world is depending on him and us. Whether you like him or not, even you should follow his orders." 'For now at least.'

"But…" Shinji thought about this. 'The world is depending on us…' "Yes."

-**_Later…_**

Evangelion Cage

During Rei's reactivation test, everything went by smoothly. The only hitch happened outside when the Angel approached.

Since Gendo Ikari determined that Rei wasn't ready, he sent Shinji out instead.

Shinji was inside Unit 01 as he was launched into the streets of Tokyo 3.

Rei was in the cage. She was staring at Shinji while his unit blasted off. She looked up and stared at the ceiling. She sensed the angel above her. She grinned. 'Well, isn't this the wrong approach…'

NERV Command Center

Misato was still bothered by Rei. 'Why does Rei seem, off somehow?' Misato mused. 'She definitely needs to get out more that's for sure. Maybe I should get to know her better too. Even I don't know much about her.' She was immediately brought back to reality by what happened next.

"We're detecting a high energy reaction from inside the target!" Shigeru yelled.

"What!" Misato was shocked by Shigeru's find.

"It's accelerating, and massing upon itself!"

"Is it possible?" Ritsuko screamed next.

"No dodge it!" Misato yelled into the microphone.

"Huh?" This was all Shinji let out before the Angel's beam hits him.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled as Shinji's scream reverberated through room.

-End of Chapter 5

Whoohoo! I got this chapter out of the way! And yes, still follows episode 5, mostly. I'm sorry for that. I tried to cut down as much of the episode as I can, and solely focus on the new stuff…well, didn't quite turn out that way. Again, my go slow approach is turning out to be really slow. Still, there should be enough new stuff here that future chapters SHOULD break away from the story even more.

Oh yeah, I originally planned to expand the Maya Shinji part and have Maya walk with him. Problem was, she I couldn't think of anything they would say during the their walk. So I cut that out.

Oh, and one last thing. I have no idea what the school system is like in Japan. Hopefully I won't have any problems with that part. Heh.

Next Chapter…they defeat the Angel. Duh. But then something strange happened during the fight. Does this have to do with Rei? Oh, and there should be other stuff too…I'll think of it. Until then…later!


	6. Chapter 6

With a break (short break) from schoolwork, I now have more time to write. So here is chapter 6 of my Eva story. Been a while since I've updated, but this is true for all my stories (this school year has been way too busy for me). While I'm not completely happy with the pace, at least it is now resembling something original instead of being a completely like the series.

Of course, I have already ranted about that for the last five chapters that I am sure you're getting tired of it by now (if you haven't already). So I will rant about something else that I've also ranted about in the last five chapters…grammar. :-P Seriously, after rereading a few of the last chapters, I started to notice that, they still have grammar mistakes (and these are the ones that I know about without consulting say, an English teacher or a grammar book). One thing I brag about this story is the fact that I proofread before I post it. Just goes to show you, even if I do proofread, I'm bound to miss something (well maybe that just means I need to proofread more then once before I post. Which I might do…one of these days). If I ever have time (or the desire) to go back, I will fix them. At the moment, I'm just going to press forward.

Oh yeah. And if you have noticed, the humor of this story is slowly building up. Which was why originally, I had it labeled under the humor section (I planned this story to be a lot funnier then it is now). However, since this isn't a laugh out loud funny story (yet at least), it's going to stay in the drama section for now.

Now, back to an old review about a kickass Shinji. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that might make an interesting story. While this story pretty much only works with whimpy Shinji, the idea of a kickass Shinji might be interesting. However, I'm sure that other writers have already dealt with that concept. If I ever write a story with kickass Shinji, hopefully that story could be somewhat original (one things for sure, that idea probably will be a lot more original then this one from the get go!). But until then…this will be my only Eva story, whimpy Shinji and all.

Unless I have something else to say, on with the story!

NERV Headquarters

Shinji was taken into the infirmary. After the Angel hits his Eva right when he arrived on the surface, NERV instantly retrieved him to prevent further damage to the Eva and to Shinji.

Misato stood outside of the infirmary's door as a machine begins scanning Shinji to check out his condition. Misato sighs as she thought about the situation. 'Thankfully he's alive. But now…with that Angel up there…' Misato's mindset changed when she hears a voice behind her.

"Is he alright?" Maya looked on sadly at the infirmary door where Shinji currently resides.

Misato gritted her teeth. The last person she wanted to be close to in this situation was standing right behind her. However, at the moment, there's no reason why she should be chew her out since, she did nothing wrong, yet. Although she was certain that she still had a job to do at the moment, Misato really can't fault her for being concerned about Shinji's health. After all, all of NERV is concerned about it well. For various different reasons granted, but still concerned. She can chew her out later for some other transgression that she could think of. Misato finally let out another sigh before she responded to Maya. "Shinji went through a pretty big shock. I'm sure he'll be fine but, they are going to keep an eye on him for now."

Maya lowered her head as she contemplated her next response. "That's good. Its…its important the he's alright."

"Yeah." Misato lightly nodded.

After a moment of silence, Maya spoke up again. "Um…" Maya began. She didn't want to bring it up right at this moment, but they still had a job to do. And it was still out there, putting the entire city in danger. "About the Angel…"

Misato closed her eyes. 'The Angel. Yeah.' "Obviously we need to gather all the information about it. First, let's see what's its capable of and how we can counter it."

Shelter

"Shinji and Rei still haven't defeated the Angel yet?" Touji was getting bored. They've been stuck in this shelter for the past three-hour or so.

"Aren't you a little impatient? I mean, what did you expect?" Kensuke eyed Touji. "It isn't like they could magically defeat the Angels in five minutes or something. Remember the first Angel attack? We had to stay in the shelter for the entire day."

"Yeah. And when I really had to go, it wasn't pretty." Touji remembered the time when he really had to go during the first Angel attack. 'I really had to go! I really had to go!' Touji grimaced at that. They should've built bathrooms in these shelters. I mean, if we can't leave them until the Angels are gone, and the battle were to ever rage on for more then a day, then what? Still, unless that were to ever happen, Touji now makes sure he goes before he entered the shelter. Barring the last time when Kensuke dragged him into that 'let's watch the battle' plan. Next time he suggests that, Kensuke will have a nice black eye or two. But back to the present, "But that was before Shinji came to town." Touji yawned. "I mean, you remember how Shinji kicked that Angel's butt."

"After he was getting thrown around first I might add." Kensuke took out his laptop computer and started typing. "And if the enemy had any brains, they obviously will not use the same tactics twice."

Touji sighed in defeat, as he couldn't argue against Kensuke's logic. I mean it's rare, but at least in this case, Kensuke's logic was sound. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But its still annoying sitting here waiting for them to do something."

After checking to make sure that everyone was okay, Hikari sat down next to Touji and Kensuke. She glared at them as she remembered the last time they were in a shelter. She frowned. She was lucky that the administrators let them off with little more then a slap on the wrist. She might not be Class Rep now because of these two morons. "You boys don't have to go again like last time do you?"

Both Touji and Kensuke shook their heads. "No Class Rep. We've learned our lesson."

"Good!" Hikari stood up and put her hand on her hips. "If something good came out of this…"

Touji and Kensuke rolled their eyes.

"HEY!" Hikari snapped at the two stoogies. "I was lucky that I didn't lose my position."

"Yeah. And we're sorry." Touji and Kensuke sighed.

"Good!" Hikari crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Now that we got that out of the way…" Hikari sat down next to Touji. She smiled at him. "How's it going Touji?" She leans in closer and blushes. 'Please notice, please notice, please notice…'

Touji, being dense as he is, doesn't notice. "Fine. Why Class Rep?"

Hikari frowned and sat back. "You know, you can just call me Hikari. I'm not Class Rep all the time!"

Touji blinked. "I think I'll just call you Class Rep for now. Calling you by your real name sounds…weird."

Hikari was incensed and whacked him in the head. Flames seem to be shooting out of her eyes. "What do you mean by weird? Suzahara!" Hikari started choking and shaking the moron.

"Ack!" Touji tried to get a word out. "I was just kidding Class R…Hikari! Sheesh!"

Kensuke chuckled a bit. "You know Touji, you really shouldn't be pissing off the Class Rep!"

Hikari finally let go. She turned away from him and fumed. 'I wonder what I ever say in him? Sheesh. Ever since the last time I thought…' That reminded Hikari of something. "Hey Kensuke, do you have any information about how long we are going to be stuck down here?"

Kensuke shook her head. "Complete media blackout again."

Hikari sighed. "Well, guess we just have to wait for the all clear before…"

Kensuke deviously grinned. "Well, maybe there is another way…"

Hikari eyed Kensuke suspiciously. "What do you mean another way?"

"Well…" Kensuke turned to his laptop. He brought the three in close and whispered. "All I needed to do was figure out the frequency and unscramble the encrypted signal without drawing attention to myself, and I can now listen in on NERV communications!"

Touji's eyes widened. "YOU CAN NOW…"

Kensuke was frantically covering Touji's mouth. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kensuke looked around to see if anyone suspicious overheard them. "Do you know how hard it was for me to unscramble a restricted frequency? If anyone else found out, they might take my laptop away, switch to a different frequency, and or use another method to scramble it, all my hard work will be gone!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Touji tried to calm Kensuke down. "But wouldn't you had to just hack into your father's computer…"

"That's not important!" Kensuke shushed Touji up. "What is important is that we can listen in at the goings on at NERV! Just make sure no one else finds out, or we'll REALLY be in trouble!"

'If anyone else found out, it would be a lot more serious then the last time.' Hikari thought. 'It would be a lot safer for Kensuke if he just forgot about this whole thing.' However, her curiosity was getting the better of her. 'Maybe, just for a little bit…just to know what's going on up there.' "Well, I guess listening in for a little bit wouldn't hurt…"

Both Touji and Kensuke stopped what they were doing, and stared at Hikari.

Hikari frowned with all the attention she was getting. "QUICKLY BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Hikari harshly whispered at them. "Just so I know how long we have to stay here. Nothing more. Got it?" She glared at the two.

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay." Kensuke put on his headphones.

"Hey?" Touji frowned. "Can't we hear?"

Kensuke frowned back at Touji. "Just a precaution! Have to make sure someone walking by us doesn't listen it to. Like that guard of there?" Kensuke points to him.

"Fine." Touji replied, defeated again. "Just don't hog the headphones okay?"

"How about I just tell you?" Kensuke sees Touji roll his eyes before nodding. Seeing this, Kensuke started listening into the conversation going on at NERV Headquarters. The more he listened, the more concerned he got. This was reflected in his expression that the other two noticed.

"What is it?" Hikari whispered to Kensuke. She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Kensuke lightly shook his head. "Not exactly…though from the sounds of it, it doesn't sound like it's going too well either."

"Uh oh." Touji felt slightly depressed. "Don't tell me Shinji is getting a beat down now is it?"

"Shinji!" Hikari felt a little worried. "Is he alright?"

Kensuke shrugged. "I don't know. From the sounds of it, he's not even fighting right now."

"WHAT DO YOU…" Touji shouted before he instantly stopped himself. He looked around and saw a few people staring at him. He weakly waved at them, slightly embarrassed. As the onlookers turned their attention away again, he started talking again, this time whispering. "What do you mean not fighting right now?" Touji harshly whispered to Kensuke. He was a little ticked off. "He's here to stop those Angels! Shouldn't he be out there fighting them?"

Kensuke glared back at Touji. "Like I said before, it is unwise to start charging at the enemy without gathering the necessary Intel. Or do you want to bring a knife to a fight when everyone else has guns?" Kensuke watched as Touji shook his head as he was beginning to concede his point again. "That seems to be what they are doing right now!"

"How do you know that?" Hikari wondered.

"Well…" Kensuke started. "From what I can understand, all they have been doing for the past few hours was bringing out decoys. First, they brought out a fake version of Unit 01, Shinji's unit, to see how fast the Angel can respond, and how far away he can hit it. Then they used a Type 12 mortar cannon and fired it at the Angel, with the same reasoning." Kensuke was still uneasy about calling them 'Angels' since historically, Angels were beings of good that helped humanity. Not these monsters trying to destroy humanity. "My guess, they are trying to find a weakness before they bring Shinji out."

Hikari felt a little relieved. 'At least they haven't used Shinji yet.' "So, how is it going?"

Kensuke dropped his head. "If I'm interpreting this right…not good. Both the decoy Unit 01 and the R2 mortar cannon have been completely annihilated!"

"ANNIHA…" Hikari and Touji covered their mouths. "Annihilated?"

Kensuke nodded. "It doesn't sound good. At least, when it comes to close…"

As they were saying this, two guards where standing above them.

All three eyes widened as they stared behind them. All three waved at them. Sweat started to pour off of them. Kensuke instantly closed his laptop as all three nervously responded, "Hi?"

"What was not good mister?" The first guard coldly glared at Kensuke.

Kensuke swallowed hard. "Oh, that I might have to go soon and um…"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Well you're in luck. You're all allowed to go home…"

"What?" All three were completely stunned. "But…"

"HOWEVER…" The guard continued. "As you probably have suspected, the Angel is still out there."

'I wonder why they call those monsters Angel?' Hikari wondered. 'Anyways…' "Why are we being let out?"

The guard glared at Hikari. Hikari seemed to melt in fear under his strong gaze and decided to allow the guard to speak. "The Angel has not moved from its position over Tokyo 3 Null Zone."

"Tokyo 3 Null Zone?" Kensuke rubbed his chin. "Isn't that where…"

"Yes!" The guard glared at Kensuke who also lost his will to speak up. "Also, the Angel doesn't seem to be a threat if you stay outside of it's firing range which this shelter, and the areas that it covers are all are. Although we suggest staying in the shelter until it is neutralized, since it does not appear to be an immediate threat, as long as you stay OUTSIDE it's firing range, you are all allowed to go home. Understand?"

All three stood up and bowed. "Yes sir."

"Good. Oh, and be aware, everything else about the situation is CLASSIFIED!" The guard watched the three gulps before continuing. "Now, unless you have anything else you like to talk about, that does NOT concern the Angel above us, then I will leave you three be." The guard gave one last cold glance before leaving the shelter.

Kensuke looked at his closed laptop and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, that was fun. Guess we should head back out."

"Is that really a good idea?" Touji asked. "I mean, what'd you heard, and the guard's suggest…"

"He also said that as long as we stay out of his firing range, we would be safe. I'm guessing that they've been checking the distance of this firing range when I tapped into their communications! Heh! We've got worked up for nothing!" However, Kensuke on the inside, was still worried. "This does mean that they would have to fight from a distance or they would be vaporized! They're going to need some serious long range weapon and a lot of power to stop it." Kensuke said to himself. He raised his head and started to address the other two again. "Since we live pretty far from where that Angel currently is, we should be fine!" Kensuke tried to reassure Touji. "Unless you want to be cooped up here all day doing nothing, going home for a while shouldn't be a problem. Besides, worse comes to worse, we'll be back here in no time!"

"Hopefully we won't be back here anytime soon." Hikari sighed. However, the suggestion it was not going as well as they had hoped, from what Kensuke said, didn't sit well with her. 'I hope Shinji is okay after this one.' Hikari turned to Kensuke and Touji. "Well, I guess a home, do my homework, and cook a meal. Say guys, want to come over to my house and hangout?" Hikari smiled brightly.

Kensuke and Touji looked at each other. "Nah."

Hikari smile disappeared. "But…"

"I think I'll hang out at Kensuke's house right now." Touji patted him on the back. "We'll probably play some videogames for a while. I still need to get him for the last time."

"Hehehe. Yeah!" Kensuke grinned. "However, you can try, but you can't beat me at Gran Turismo 4!"

Touji grinned back. "Yeah right! Last time was a fluke! Besides, I have some sweet moves that will guarantee that you will never win!"

Kensuke chuckled. "Ha. You're funny Touji. You know you can't beat the Gamemaster!" Kensuke proudly posed.

Hikari sighed in disappointment. She was also a little annoyed with the two. They seem to cut her out of everything. "Fine. Well, see ya guys."

NERV Headquarters

Rei Ayanami walked down the hallway. Although she was ready for a moments notice, wearing her jumpsuit just in case she gets the word anytime soon, given that she has yet to reactivate Unit 00 without any errors, they are reluctant to send her out. And at the moment, combat would not be wise. Not that she could even get close to the Angel given its range of attack, but still, without a error free test, it was simply too dangerous for her to go out. With Shinji knocked out however, they might not have a choice but to do just that with NERV Headquarters, and presumably the entire world at stake. Then again, even if he was awake and ready, a solution to defeat this particular Angel might require both of them out anyways. Whatever. That's up to the commander to decide. And whatever he decides, it must be done soon. At the rate of the Angel's drilling, they have about nine hours or so before it reaches the Geo Front.

At the moment though, she has a few things to check up on. One of them is Shinji. She approaches the infirmary door and was about to enter. However, as she looked to the side, she notices that Maya has been pacing back and forth in front of the door. 'Maybe she knows something about Shinji's condition that I don't know of.' "Miss Ibuki…" Rei asked in her typical monotone voice.

Maya almost dropped the cup of coffee that she was holding and she hears Rei's voice. "Oh," Maya placed a hand over her heart, relieved that it was Rei and not…say, Misato. "Hi Miss Ayanami! What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering about Pilot Ikari's status." Rei stared at the infirmary door.

"Oh! Is that all?" Maya smiled brightly. 'It seems Rei Ayanami is opening up more. I guess Shinji really has an effect on her.' However, the idea of Rei opening up to Shinji…seemed to not sit well with her. 'I wonder why?' "Well, I'm happy to say that there isn't any physical damage. Though his nerve pulses are up by 0.8 percent. Still within the acceptable limits…" Maya watched Rei look at her with an odd expression. "Hehehe. I guess you don't really care or understand that so…well, just know that he is alright."

"I see." Rei Ayanami continued to stare at the infirmary door. 'Then he should be ready by tonight.' She looked up. 'Funny. Ramiel is doing this all for naught since his target isn't here. Not yet at least.' Rei lightly grinned.

"Anything else Miss Ayanami?" Maya continue to hold her smile. For the most part, this was the first time that Maya had any meaningful conversation with her.

Rei's grin disappeared. 'Like why do you seem to care about the Third Child so much when there are more important things that you should be concerned about.' "Yes." Rei glared back at Maya. Although her expression didn't change much, it seemed, colder for some reason. "You should return to work Miss Ibuki." Although there doesn't seem to be a detectable change in tone, Rei's last reply seemed to feel, harsh.

Maya was taken aback a little. Maya watched Rei enter the infirmary. "What was that all about?" Maya wondered. 'Well, while she was confused by Rei's last statement, she had to admit; she needed to get back to work. Otherwise, the crazed 'Operation Director' might bite her head off, again. Not that she cared. But anyways, since she needed to return to her work, Maya started walking back to the control center.

On the way she 'bumped' into Misato and Ritsuko.

"Hey! Watch where you're going…Miss Ibuki." Misato glared at Ritsuko's subordinate. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Maya frowned. "And what about yourself Operation Director Katsuragi?"

Ritsuko looked at the two and frowned. 'Not now…'

Misato grinned. "Don't be snotty Miss Ibuki. Remember, I am still your superior!" Misato crossed her arms as she looked down on Maya. "Just so you know, I've meet with the commander and he approved of my plan!"

"The plan with an 8.7 percent chance of succeeding?" Maya replied.

After a short pause, Misato gave her retort. "Well, YEAH! It isn't like YOU have a better plan!"

"No I don't." Maya conceded. "But then again, I'm not the Operation Director either Captain!"

Misato narrowed her eyes even further. "At least I'm not ogling the pilot of Unit 01 like some girl who lost her puppy!"

Maya gritted her teeth, but tried to hold. "Excuse me, I'm not YOU! I'm only concerned about his safety as a friend!"

"What? I'm his…" Misato growled. "I'm his guardian remember?"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. 'The whole world is in danger, and they are arguing over this? They're both freaken school kids!' She coughed to get their attention. "Uh hem! Can we get back to the task at hand?" Ritsuko watched as both Misato and Maya reluctantly gave their attention to Ritsuko, stopping their little feud. "First, Misato did get approval of the plan, and at the moment, it's the only one we have. Second, Maya, go back and get the current status of the Angel."

"Yes ma'am." Maya stood up straight, and trotted off to her post, a little glad to get away from the Captain.

Misato glared at Maya as she left.

"As for you Misato…" Ritsuko watched as Misato returned her attention to her. "I have a few logistical concerns I need to discuss about your plan.

"Of course." Misato followed Ritsuko the cage.

As all this was going on, Rei Ayanami was behind a hallway, staring at the situation. 'What's with those three?' Rei lightly shook her head. 'I think I need to keep an eye on Miss Ibuki and Miss Katsuragi a little closer.'

Commander Ikari's Office 

"Are you absolutely sure about this Ikari?" Kouzou asked.

"Misato is in command of this operation." Gendo continued to stare ahead of him with his hands in front of his mouth. "I trust her judgment in this matter. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I see no other way either."

"I hope you are right." Kouzou replied. "It's all going to be over by midnight. One way or the other."

"Correct." Gendo looked up at the ceiling. 'We still have twelve Angels left. Victory must be ours if my plans are to ever be fully realized.'

The Cage

"Like I said, it has the highest chance of success!" Misato beamed at her reasoning. "And we can do it under nine hours!"

"It does? Really?" Ritsuko mocked. "But our positron rifle can't handle such high output. What are you going to do about that?" Ritsuko liked poking holes into Misato's plan.

Misato grinned. 'I thought about that too.' "We'll borrow one."

"Borrow one?" 'That could mean only one thing…' Ritsuko thought. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah! The Strategic Self Defense Force Lab's new prototype!" Misato smiled brightly.

Ritsuko sighed. "Of course you are going to need to get approval for this…"

"Of course." Misato agreed. "And since we need all the time we can get, I'm going to send Miss Ibuki to do just that!"

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Miss Ibuki, Misato?"

Misato nodded happily. Misato went up to a communication station and contacted Maya. "Second Lieutenant Ibuki?" Maya's face appears on the screen. Maya glared back at her. "I have a job for you!"

"But I am already working, CAPTAIN!" Maya glared back at her.

"Well too bad. Remember, I am your superior!" Misato grinned.

Maya sighed. 'If I had it my way, you wouldn't be.' "What do you want?"

"Well then…" Misato started. "I have an important assignment for you. I need approval to retrieve the prototype positron cannon from the SSDF lab. You need to immediately go to Commander Ikari's office to get that approval!"

Maya frowned deepened. "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Oh…" Misato put an arm on her head and pretended to be in despair. "But we need all the time to establish our plan, acquire the other equipment, do all this other stuff… You see! There is just so much I have to do! Every minute counts, and you're closer to Commander's office then I am…"

'Bullshit.' Maya angrily thought. "But you would still need to have the approval in hand Captain before you can get it." Maya did not like this new order one bit.

"Well, I guess that means you'd have to run doesn't it?" Misato smiled. "And remember, it's an ORDER Miss Ibuki!"

"FINE! I'll get your stupid approval!" Maya was full of rage as she stormed out of her seat.

Misato smiled. "Have a nice day!" Misato snickered. "That'll teach that little ingrate to talk back to me!"

Ritsuko felt another headache coming. 'The pharmacy is doing one hell of a business here.'

Hallway

Maya's fist was shaking with rage as she headed towards Commander Ikari's office. "I am so going to get back at her!" As she turns the corner heading towards Commander Ikari's office, her anger was replaced with a little fear. Her pace slowed a bit before she knocked on his door. 'I can't believe I have to be the one to get it. And facing the Commander was not high on my to do list today.' She slowly knocked on the door. "Commander Ikari?"

Commander Ikari's Office

If he was surprised by the intrusion, he was hiding it. Kouzou showed more surprise then Gendo.

"Come in Second Lieutenant Ibuki." Gendo motioned. Maya cautiously entered. "What is it that you want?" Gendo stared coldly at Maya.

A chill ran through Maya's nerves. "Um…Captain Katsuragi commanded me to acquire the…"

"Hurry up Miss Ibuki." Gendo harshly interrupted. "I do NOT have all day."

"Um…" Maya took a deep breath. "She wanted me to acquire the approval to get the SSDF's prototype positron cannon Sir!" Maya instantly straightened up.

'So, this is how Misato plans to do it.' Kouzou smiled.

Gendo was thinking the same thing. However, about Miss Katsuragi… "And why did she send you and not talk to me herself?"

"Because I was closer to your office Sir!" Maya automatically replied.

'Bullshit.' Gendo thought. 'Probably because of that stupid feud that they have going over Shinji.' Gendo grinned. 'Whatever. As long as Shinji is here to pilot Unit 01, they could do whatever they want.' "Very well, I will get Captain Katsuragi her approval immediately."

"Thank you sir." Maya couldn't wait to get out of this office.

"Since the positron cannon needs to be brought over here, it might be wise to send Rei in to save time." Kouzou replied. "Just for retrieval."

"I concur. It isn't like this should be a problem for her." Gendo agreed.

**_Later…_**

The Cage

Maya was holding her knees. She was panting hard. She felt like she just ran the Boston marathon in under ten minutes. "Why… does… NERV… Head… quarters… have… to… be… so… freaken… big?" After taking a breather, she looked around the cage looking for Misato. 'And where is high and might Captain Katsuragi?' "Captain? Where are you? I have your approval right here!"

The communicator started beeping.

Maya narrowed her eyes and approached it. She pushed the button and picked up the receiver. "Second Lieutenant Miss Ibuki here."

"MAYA!" Misato screamed at her through the receiver. "Where are you?"

"Where am I?" Maya frowned. "I'm in the cage. And where exactly are you? I have your approval right here!"

"I'm in the garage ready to roll out." Misato gives a mischievous grin. "You better get here ASAP!"

"WHAT?" Maya was now extremely pissed off. "But that's all the way on the other side of this complex!"

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Misato pretended to realize this. "Guess that means you has to run!"

"But…but…" Maya listens to the click as Misato hangs up. Maya screams in frustrations. "GrrrrrrrrrrAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**-Meanwhile…**_

Unit 00

Rei Ayanami was sitting in her Eva as she waited for the call to pull out and retrieve the positron cannon from the SSDF. She was wondering what the hold up was, so she started to listen in on a number of communication channels. As she came across the one between Misato and Maya, Rei slightly frowned. 'Humanity's greatest threat is evidently themselves.'

Hikari's Residence

Hikari sighed. She was doing her homework on her laptop. After a few minutes of typing, she slammed her fist on the keyboard in frustration. While all news about the Angel was still blocked out, all she had to do was go to the roof and see the Angel was still hovering over the city, mocking everyone within visual shot of it (I'm assuming that Hikari lives in a high-rise apartment and can see the Angel from where she is at). Though her frustration had to deal with another issue. 'Why can't those two stooges let me into their little circle of friends? I mean yeah, they are not exactly people I would normally hangout with, but still, after the last time…with Shinji…' Hikari looked out the window and thought about Shinji. 'You know, he's doing so much for the city and the world. Maybe I should cook a special meal for him. Especially with all the hard work he's been doing!' That thought gave her a warm feeling inside. She got up and headed into the kitchen. She took out a few onions, carrots, and celery and started chopping them. "I'm sure he's going to enjoy a nice hot meal when I present it to him!"

Nozomi walked into the kitchen looking for some cookies to eat. That's when she overhears Hikari talking about a hot meal and a guy. "Are you cooking that for Touji guy? You know, the boy you always talk about sis?"

Hikari frowned as she was chopping up the veggies. "NO! That ungrateful little prick doesn't deserve any of my cooking!"

This intrigued Nozomi. "Really? If not that Touji guy, then whom are you cooking for?"

"Um…" Hikari smiled. "Well, it's for the pilot of that Eva unit out there!"

"Realllllllyyyyyyy?" Nozomi now stood next to Hikari. "What's his name?"

Hikari smiled brighten a bit. "Shinji Ikari! He's a classmate of mine."

"Hehehe." Nozomi giggled.

Hikari eyed her younger sister. "What's so funny?"

"Hikari has a new crush!" Nozomi beamed.

Hikari's eyes widened. "I do not have a crush on Shinji…"

"You don't?" Nozomi looked at Hikari with innocent eyes. "Then that means he's your boyfriend!"

Hikari's eyes widened even further and started to lightly blush. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Kodama, Kodama!" Nozomi runs out of the kitchen. "Hikari has a boyfriend! Hikari has a boyfriend! Hikari has a boyfriend!"

"LIES!" Hikari screamed. Her face was now a bright red due to Nozomi's accusations. "I do NOT have a boyfriend!" Hikari then lowered her voice and added one last thing. "Yet." Of course now, Hikari was thinking about what Shinji would be like as her boyfriend. For a while, she always assumed that her first boyfriend would be Touji. But now…wait, why was she even thinking about this? 'STUPID NOZOMI! Putting thoughts into my head like that!' "Hmph!" Hikari returned to her cooking and started sautéing her veggies. That was, until a special report appeared on the television.

Kensuke's Home

"Ah man!" Touji threw down the controller in frustration after losing another game of Gran Turismo 4 to Kensuke. "How the heck could you win again?"

Kensuke beamed. He took a sip from his McDonald's soda before he replied. "I'm just that good Touji!"

"I guess that's what happens when you spend all day playing videogames instead of playing outside." Touji sighed.

Kensuke frowned in disappointment at Touji's comments. "I don't spend THAT much time playing videogames!"

Touji looked up at the television and noticed something happening in the picture in picture screen. "Hey, switch back to Channel 2! Something's happening!"

Kensuke looked back and noticed the same thing. He took the controller and returned to broadcast television to watch what was happening.

"We apologize for interrupting our regular programming for this emergency bulletin." The female reporter said in her monotone voice. "From 11:30 PM tonight until tomorrow morning, there will a large-scale power blackout throughout most of Japan. We appreciate your cooperation."

Kensuke rubbed his chin. "So, this must be their plan to defeat the Angel!"

Touji blinked in amazement. "Wait a second, are you saying that they are the one that is going to suck all the energy of Japan? What the heck are they going to use with so much power?"

"That I don't know." Kensuke looked over to his dad's room. His dad right now was at work. This gave Kensuke an idea. "But I think I know someone who does!" He ran to his father's computer and turned it on. "Now, let's see if my father has any info on what they are going to do…"

NERV Headquarters

"Did you encounter any problems Rei?" Ritsuko spoke to Rei as she exited Unit 00.

"I encountered no problems." Rei simply replied in her monotone voice.

Ritsuko smiled. "Good." She looked up to the booth where Gendo Ikari was looking down on them.

Rei also stared at the booth and slightly grinned. 'See? Your doll can do a simple task! I know you like that Commander!'

The Booth 

"There doesn't seem to be any problem with her first mission outside NERV." Kouzou commented.

"That is true." Gendo smiled a bit. "However, I do not believe that we should push our luck. Shinji should be the one to destroy the Angel tonight. Not Rei."

"Agreed." Kouzou then looked at the Evas, and read through Misato's plan of action. "However, given the Angel's ability, we might have to bring out Unit 00 anyways."

"Only as a backup and protection to Unit 01." Gendo added. "But first, Shinji needs to wake up."

_**-Later…**_

NERV Control Room – Cage 7

Everything was going, mostly on schedule. While they were slightly behind on the energy acquisition, everything else was on schedule for the showdown with the Fourth Angel.

"And how's our defense coming?" Misato yells as she looked to the monitor showing Ritsuko and Maya in the Eighth Storage Facility.

Eighth Storage Facility 

"Well, using a shield is about all we can do." Ritsuko started. Both Ritsuko and Maya were standing in front of a massive black shield for the Eva.

Maya started to doze off.

Ritsuko noticed this. "Maya?"

Maya instantly stood upright as she looked at the shield. It was obvious that she was still tired from her little 'run' this morning. "I'm awake."

Ritsuko frowned as she hears Misato snickering in the background. "Uh hem." This instantly shut up Misato.

Maya yawned. "So, this is the shield?"

"Yes, it was sort of the single stage trans-orbital rocket. It may look ugly, but it's got an electromagnetic base coating that Section 2 guarantees will stand up to the enemy's partical beam for at least seven seconds!" After she said this, she hears Maya landing on the gangplank with a thud due to exhaustion. Ritsuko slapped her forehead.

NERV Control Room – Cage 7

"Hehehe." Misato commented. "Good. And tell your subordinate to wake up!" Misato snickered and turned off the communication when Ritsuko started cursing her. She then turned to Makoto for more information. "Have you determined the sniper position?"

Makoto glanced back at Misato. On one hand, he had a secret crush for Misato. His dreams would be filled with him and her, together. On the other hand, he did not want to get in the middle of the growing feud between Maya and Misato. If he just stayed somewhat invisible, he'll probably not have to worry about that. Unfortunately, that might mean he would never be with Misato. Never mind the fact that he did not have a chance before. But still, Makoto can dream can't he? Now, back to the mission at hand… Makoto smiled and nodded. "Given the location of the target, taking geographical feature and power access into consideration, this would be our best choice."

"Right, looking good." Misato smiled brightly as her plan was now coming together. "Our sniper will attack from the top of Mount Futago! The operation will commence, 00:00 tomorrow morning! From this point on, this operation will be called "Operation Yashima."

"Roger!" Shigeru replied.

Misato was at this point, the image of strength and complete self-control. On the inside though, her feelings were full of turmoil. This plan can only work, with a pilot that was currently in the infirmary. She turned away from the others and stared at the window. 'I hope he wakes up soon. And even if he does…will he pilot it again?'

Ritsuko entered the room. She was examining some last minute details before they proceeded. "All we have to do is wait for our pilots to show up."

Shigeru picked up the phone. As he listened to the diagnosis, he smiled slightly. Things seemed to be looking up now. He replaced the phone and turned to Misato, "Unit 01's designated pilot is conscious now. His examination results look normal."

Misato smiled a bit. That was the bit of news that she was hoping for. Even if he decides not to pilot it, at least she knows that he's okay. "Good. Then the operation will proceed as planned."

"I wonder if he will ever pilot it again?" Ritsuko off-handily remarked. 'If he says no, then that would mean Rei would have to pilot Unit 01. Commander Ikari would not like that.'

Misato seemingly ignored Ritsuko's remarks. Though she herself was worried about the same thing. 'One way or the other, this battle ends tonight.' "Let's get to Mount Futago now!"

Central Hospital – 3rd Surgical Ward

Rei wheeled in his meal. She changed into her school uniform from her plug suit not to long ago. Never mind the fact that she would be going out again very soon. She looked at Shinji and internally grinned. 'So you are awake Third Child. It is time to make me proud again!'

At this point, Shinji woke up and scanned the room. It was another hospital room. It was something the he was quickly becoming familiar with since his stay in Tokyo 3. As he was thinking about this, he notices Rei next to him. "Ayanami…"

Rei gave him her neutral expression before she began. "I'm here to brief you on the Operation Yashima timetable. The operation will begin at 00:00 hours." Rei takes out a book and started reading the list. "Pilot Ikari and Ayanami will arrive at the cage by 17:30. At 18:00, Unit 01 and 00 will activate. At 18:05, both units must be deployed. They will arrive at the temporary base on Mount Futago at 18:30. There, they will await further orders. The operation will begin promptly at midnight."

Shinji listened to everything that Rei said. 'Even after what happened today, they are sending me out again.'

Rei then reaches under the cart and pulls out a new plug suit for Shinji. "This is the new one."

Shinji got up and looked at Rei. The covers drop down to his waist.

Although she was amused at Shinji's current state of dress, she made sure that she did not show any interest. 'One thing at a time Pilot Ikari.' "Don't show up looking like that."

Shinji wasn't sure what she was talking about, until he looked down and noticed his state of dress. "Ah." He grabbed at the covers and tried to hide as much as he can. "Sorry." After a short pause, he sighed. "I've been apologizing since yesterday."

'There's nothing to be sorry for Pilot Ikari.' Rei thought. However, Rei did not openly respond to Shinji.

After not receiving a response from Rei, Shinji's eyes drifted to the food in front of him.

"Your meal." Rei simply said after seeing Shinji look at it for a while.

Shinji stared at his meal for a little longer before turning away. "I don't want to eat anything." The idea that he would have to go out again was still fresh in his mind.

"Very well." Rei said in her monotone voice. "We'll be departing in sixty minutes."

Shinji continued to look depress. "Do I really have to pilot the Eva again?"

'Yes.' Rei refused to take her eyes off Shinji as she decided to use a little reverse psychology on Shinji. "No you do not."

Shinji expected Rei to say yes. He was expecting to respond saying how he hated doing it, and did not look forward to doing it. When she said no, his eyes widened in shock and turned to Rei immediately. "Ayanami?"

"You do not have to pilot Unit 01 since I can pilot Unit 01." Rei watched as Shinji started to shrink a bit after this revelation. "Doctor Akagi is already prepared to rewrite the personal data files." Rei watches as Shinji's eyes soften as guilt started to sink into him. "Remember Pilot Ikari, the choice is always yours. However, every choice you make, there are consequences. If you refuse to pilot Unit 01, then someone else will. Since I am the only other pilot capable of doing so, then it would be me in your place."

Shinji blinked as this new information sinks in.

Rei continued to stare at Shinji before she responded. "I have to be going. Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi are waiting for me." Rei turned around and was about to exit the room when Shinji stopped her.

"Wait!" Shinji yelled back. "About what you said about my father…"

"He's the Commander of NERV." Rei replied without turning back.

"But what you said, about not trust…" Shinji asked.

"Your father is responsible for saving the world." Rei simply replied. "Whether you choose to be a part of that or not, is up to you."

Shinji thought about this for some time. "But, but he abandoned me. I don't want to have anything to do with his name!"

"Then do it for me then." Rei slightly smirked before she exited.

"Wha…what?" Shinji stared wide-eyed at Rei as the door closes behind him. A slight blush formed as the room fills with silence. After staring at the closed door for a while, Shinji contemplates his next move. He looks down at his plug suit. 'I have to do this!'

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Roof

Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and a number of other boys waited for the Evangelions to show up. They all wanted to cheer on the Evas as they came out. However, at the moment, they seemed to be late.

Touji leaned over the railing on the school's roof. "They're really late. We ought to evacuate to the shelter."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hikari huffed. She sat down next to them. She also made sure the box she held was firmly secured. "I agree with Touji. Remember, with the power outages and so forth, the evacuation order is no longer voluntary!"

"Hold on Class Rep!" Kensuke tried to reassure Hikari. "It should only be a few minutes right now. I hacked into my dad's data files. I'm sure this is the time."

Hikari narrowed her eyes and stared at Kensuke. "You hacked into his computer…again?"

"Hey!" Kensuke crossed his arms and definitely looked into the sky. "Have to maintain the free flow of information."

'Before they put a bullet through your head at least.' Hikari sighed. "Whatever."

Touji narrowed his eyes. He was tired of waiting when the danger seemed to be growing by the minute. "Why aren't they here then?" As Touji was saying this, the mountain next to them started to move. They all turned to it. Touji's anger was replaced with anticipation. "The mountain is moving."

Kensuke smiled. "The Evangelions."

While Hikari didn't normally care about watching the Evas walk by, she had to admit, it was pretty cool. "Wow!"

The massive doors opened, as first Unit 00, then Unit 01 exited the mountain.

"Cool!" The small crowded all yelled. "Go for it Evangelions! We believe in you! Beat the Angel!"

The two Evas headed towards the temporary base at Mount Futago.

"Good luck Shinji! And Ayanami." Hikari added that last one with a bit of reservation evident in her voice, something that she probably was not completely aware of doing. Hikari waved at them. "I hope they notice." She turned to the others. "I guess we should be heading to the shelter right now while the power is still on." Hikari turned around and started heading towards the stairs.

"How are they going to stop the Angel?" Touji wondered out loud.

Kensuke was eager to answer that. "They are going to use the SSDF's positron cannon, using Mount Futago as their sniper position. It's one huge, and I do mean HUGE cannon." Kensuke was salivating over the specs of it that he got off his father's computer. "With energy from all of Japan, they plan on taking out that Angel with one hit!"

"Cool." Touji thought about this. "With all that energy, how many chances does Shinji have?"

"Um," Kensuke began. "One time pretty much. Two if you're pushing it."

"So that idiot better get it on the first try or else…" Touji crossed his arms.

Hikari looked at Touji and thought how at that moment, with the sunset behind him, the shadows falling just right, he just looked so dreamy. 'That's why I had this crush on him for so long!' Hikari sighed happily. However, an image of Shinji popped into her head that immediately snapped her back to the current situation and the danger that he was in. Hikari held the box closer to her chest. "Shinji will be alright won't he?"

Kensuke grinned. "Worried about Shinji Class Rep?"

Hikari blushed a bit before she definitely held her head up. "Of course! I am the Class Rep you know! I am concerned about ALL my students! Oh, and PLEASE just call me Hikari! Hmph!"

Touji started smelling the air. He could catch a whiff of something yummy. As he followed the trail, he noticed the box Hikari was holding. "Hey Class R… Hikari? What do you have there?"

Hikari looked down at the box that she was holding. "It's a gift for Shinji when he defeats the Angel!"

Kensuke eyed Hikari suspiciously. "You do know that this mission won't even begin until 3 hours from now right Hikari? And who knows how long it will be before he actually returns."

Hikari waited for a few seconds before she responded. "Um, well…yeah! It, it'll still be good."

Touji eyed the box as his stomach started to growl. "You know, you could always cook him something tomorrow! Mind if I have a bite?"

Hikari eyed Touji with suspicion. "This is for Shinji, Suzahara!"

Touji continued his advances. "But, but it smells so good! I have to say Hikari that you're a pretty good cook."

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so NOW you notice!"

"Come on!" Touji pleaded. "Just one bite!"

"NO!" Hikari throws the box at Touji's head, spilling the contents all over Touji.

"Hey!" Touji was cleaning off the food from his face. "Wait a second…" He grabbed a sausage and started eating it. "You ARE a great cook! You know, I wouldn't mind if…"

Hikari's eyes widened as she realized what she just done. "SUZAHARA! Look what you just made me do!" Hikari grabbed Touji and dragged him across the roof. "You're going to pay for that!"

Touji was wide eyed. "Hey Hikari! What… what… but you're were the one that threw it!"

Kensuke shook his head. "There are some things in this world that I will never understand…"

_**-Later…**_

Mount Futago Temporary Base

Shinji and Rei arrived at the base and listened to their orders. Shinji was to be the sniper given his higher sinc ratio with his unit. Rei was to be the defender. Her sole job was to defend Shinji if the Angel were to attack their position. After Misato and Ritsuko went off the technicality of the situation and their orders, both Rei and Shinji changed into their plug suits and prepared for the showdown with the Angel.

Shinji sat and looked over the calm lake. Everything was quiet at the moment. This moment will end in a few minutes as they prepare for the finally that will bring down this Angel. As he waited for the time to engage, something nagged at him. There was something he always wanted to ask Rei, and now seemed like the best time to do it. "Why do you pilot this?"

'Because that's Rei's destiny.' Rei internally grinned, though she did not allow her face to show it. 'But first, I'll give an answer that Shinji would accept.' "Because I'm bonded to it."

"Bonded?" Shinji was slightly confused with this answer.

"Yes. It's a bond." Rei responded again.

As Shinji thought about this, there was only one thing he could think of that would make him understand this. "You mean, to my father?"

"No." Rei replied quickly.

Shinji was surprised she said no about her father. He knew that her relationship to his father wasn't as strong as he initially believed it to be when he first met her. But still, whatever connection they had, that was why she piloted it at least right?

"To all people." Rei finished.

'To all people.' Shinji repeated in his mind. This seemed to suppress his original shock. 'I guess she's doing this to save everyone. My father included.' "You're very strong, Ayanami."

Rei gave out no change in emotion. "I have nothing else."

Shinji was stunned again. "What do you mean you have 'nothing else'?"

'Actually it is a lie. I have you and my destiny.' Rei internally chuckled. She of course, did not speak this out loud. She wanted Shinji to think about what she said as the deadline drew near. 'I hope you behave exactly the way that I want you to.' "It's time. Let's go. Goodbye." She got up and headed towards her Eva.

Shinji stared at the departing Rei before he entered his Eva.

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

Maya was rubbing her calves. "My calves still hurt from my little run this morning, Captain!"

Misato growled towards Maya. "Bitch about it later! Besides, I think a little exercise could go a long way."

Maya growled back at her.

The female technician sitting next to Makoto looked back at the two. 'And this is supposed to be a well disciplined military organization?' The female's eyes widened as she hears the beep from the countdown, indication that it was now time. "The Time is now 00:00." The female technician calmly put forward.

"Commencing operation." Makoto yelled back to Misato.

'And it has begun.' Misato thinks. She turns her attention to Shinji. "Shinji, we're entrusting you with all the energy of Japan. I'm counting on you."

"Understand." Shinji replies inside his Eva.

"Initiate primary connection." Misato ordered.

"Initiating power transmission from District number 1 through 803." Makoto sounded.

"Voltage is rising. Water exchange unit reaching pressure zone." The female technician yelled.

Inside Unit 01

Shinji listened into all the commotion that was happening. Everything was getting ready for this moment. While it did not give him much time to think, he was still concerned about what Rei said. 'What do mean you have nothing else? That's just not true. That's…' Suddenly, he hears the order that he was waiting for.

"Pull sear up!" Makoto ordered.

Shinji nodded and does just that. He cocks the positron cannon like a normal rifle. He waits for his chance to fire.

Inside Unit 00

Rei's unit was behind Unit 01. If the Angel became a threat, she would instantly block whatever attack might be put forth from it. 'Nothing will stand in our way Pilot Ikari!'

NERV Headquaters Command Center

Gendo Ikari and Kozou Fuyutsuki were in their normal position there. They stared at the view screen and waited for the action to commence.

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

"Error correction for Earth rotation and gravity as 0.0009. Voltage is 0.2 short of critical." Shigeru gave out.

"Seventh and tenth connections engaged. Transmitting all energy to the positron rifle!" Makoto followed. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. He began the count down. "8…, 7…, 6…"

Maya watched in horror as new data pours into her computer screen. "High energy output detected inside the target!"

Makoto continued the countdown. "5…, 4…, 3…"

"It can't be!" Ritsuko did not want to hear what Maya said. 'It means the Angel is about the attack!'

"2…, 1!" Makoto finishes the countdown.

"Fire!" Misato yells her order to Shinji.

Shinji hesitates for a second, and then makes Unit 01 pull the trigger.

However, it was at the same time as the Angel's beam attack. The simultaneous attacks caused their beams to bend and fall meters away from each other.

The base was shaking. Windows where shattering all around them. Ritsuko and the others were being thrown around inside the little mobile command unit.

Once the shaking slowed, Misato got up to her feet and looked over the shoulder of Makoto and the female technician. "Did we miss?"

As the image became clear, the Angel was still in tact.

Alarms started sounding. "The enemy drill has broken into the GeoFront!" Shigeru yelled back.

'Damn it!' "Hurry! Line up a second shot!" Misato ordered. 'Hurry!'

"Replacing fuses! Initiating recharge!" Makoto screamed.

"Barrel cooling in progress!" Ritsuko followed.

"We've got another high energy reading inside the target!" Maya frantic voice followed.

"No, not now!" Misato waited for the Angel to retaliate.

Except it never came.

Unit 00

A spark seemed to go across Rei's eye. 'Something wrong Ramiel?' A small smile appeared on Rei's face.

NERV Command Center

"The Angel..it just…stopped?" Shigeru said in complete surprise.

'Something's not right.' Gendo thought. "Why did the Angel stop?"

"I…" Shigeru was trying to understand this. The drill should be continuing down towards NERV Headquarters. Instead, it just…stopped. "I have no clue sir."

Kouzou also did not like this. While he was glad that the threat seemed to have been, delayed a bit, this was also completely unexpected. "You do not think…"

"It is possible." Gendo conceded. "And that means the time table must be moved up then."

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

Misato and Ritsuko's mouths were completely wide open.

Misato was the first to snap out of her shock and respond. "Wha…what's it doing?"

Maya was completely confused with the data that was in front of her. According to expectation, the Angel's energy readings should've increased until it fired again. Instead, the energy readings seem to be, fluctuating? "It's…it's like it doesn't know what to do!"

"10 more seconds." Makoto calmly spoke given that the urgency seemed to have disappeared at the moment.

Unit 01

Shinji was also completely stunned. While he readied the cannon to fire again, he was also surprised that the Angel did not fire. 'What's going on?' Suddenly, he notices movement next to him. "Ayanami?"

Unit 00

Unit 00 stepped out in front of Unit 01. It seemed to positioning itself for an attack that should have already came. Rei laughed on the inside. 'So Ramiel, you finally realized that your target is not there? That Adam has yet to arrive? That all you will find there is an empty shell? Maybe you should attack anyways in your futility.' A smirk threatened to appear on Rei's face. 'Come on! What are you waiting for?'

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

"Rei, she's…" Misato continued to stare wide eyed at the situation. Everything was going there way, but at the same time, it was all wrong too. "Ritsuko?"

"I…I guess…" Ritsuko wasn't able to finish her thought.

"The Angel's drill has started again!" Shigeru yelled his update.

"The energy readings are rising again!" Maya proclaimed. "It's finally retaliating!"

"The positron cannon is ready to fire!" Makoto yelled.

Unit 01

Shinji covered his eyes as the Angel's beam came straight towards him. However, instead of hitting him, it hit the target in front of him. "Ayanami!"

Unit 00 was standing in front of his unit with the shield in front of her. The shield started to melt.

"Now Shinji!" Misato yelled through the communicator.

Shinji nodded and fired the positron cannon. The recoil jolted the Eva back a bit. The beam made waves on the lakes surface as it heads towards the Angel. Without the Angel's beam deflecting it, the positron cannon beam smashes the angel and goes straight through it. The Angel crashed to the surface with a massive thud.

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

"We did it!" Misato cheered.

The entire command unit cheered with the success of the mission.

Still, it bothered Ritsuko. "What does this all mean? Why did it hesitate?"

NERV Command Center

Everyone inside was cheering the defeat of the Angel. Everyone that is, except Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"This means that Adam will arrive a lot earlier then Seele expects it to." Kouzou commented.

"Yes." Gendo replied. He continued to look at the view screen and the fallen Angel. "But then again, we never expected to follow the prophecy to the letter now do we?"

Kouzou shook his head. "No we did not. However, I had expected that we would be the one to know the timetable beforehand."

"That is true." Gendo frowned at this new prospect. "Things are going to be quite interesting from now on."

Mount Futago

Unit 00 dropped its mostly melted shield to the ground. It dropped to its knees, ejected its plug, and Rei Ayanami exited it. 'Things are changing Commander Ikari.'

Shinji moved Unit 01 next to it. It too, dropped to its knees, and ejected its plug. Shinji exited his plug, and ran towards Rei. "Ayanami!"

Rei continued to watch the Angel's smoking corpse in the distance. 'The rules of the game have changed.'

Shinji ran up Unit 00 and hugged Rei. "Ayanami! We did it! We destroyed the Angel!"

Rei enjoyed the embrace, but only let out a slight blush to the feeling. "Yes Ikari, we have."

Shinji's eyes started to water. "And please, do not say that you have nothing Ayanami!"

Rei cocked her head and stared at Shinji. "What do you mean?"

Tears dropped from Shinji's eyes. "It's just that, it's not true! You do have something else Ayanami! And, and please don't say goodbye before a mission. It's just too sad!"

"As you wish Ikari." Rei replied in her monotone voice. Internally, she was beaming. 'You're doing everything the way I expected Shinji!'

Shinji gave a huge smile. "Ayanami…" At that moment, he realized that he never saw her smile. "Ayanami, could you please smile? I, I would really like to see you smile!"

Rei cocked her head at Shinji and appeared to be confused. "Smile?"

"Yes! Smile!" Shinji urged Rei on. "For me. Please?"

Rei was laughing on the inside. 'Yes Shinji. I will do it just for you.' Rei gave a faint smile.

It was probably the most beautiful thing Shinji has ever seen.

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Unit

Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko all stared at the screen that showed Shinji and Rei together.

Ritsuko was a little happy. Although she knew that Rei was just a clone. 'I'd hate to break Shinji's heart if it ever came to that.' Then again, something was bothering her about this particular Rei. And somehow, she did not want Shinji to be taken in by this one. She brushed off that thought for the time being. 'I'm probably thinking too deeply into this. Probably with all the stress that I've been building up…' She glared at the Misato and Maya. 'And I can guess the root cause of it!'

Maya looked at the scene in front of her. It gave her a faint smile. For whatever reason though, she did not completely like it. 'I should be happy about Shinji and Rei being friends and all. Shinji trying to adjust to his new home, Rei…' That's when Maya remembered the scene in front of the infirmary. Maya's smile completely disappeared. 'Something about her gives me the chills.'

Misato also frowned. Normally, this would give her more reason to tease Shinji. Shinji and Rei. However, that idea almost disgusted her more then Shinji and Maya. Almost. Maybe it was that time when they tried giving her the security card. Rei seemed to completely not care about her modesty. She also gave off something else that did not sit well with Misato. Maybe it was her motherly instincts taking over, wanting to protect Shinji from Rei. 'Funny. I never thought Rei was the slutty type before. But after that fiasco back then…' Anyways, she needs to keep an eye out and Rei.

Mount Futago

"Achoo." Rei softly sneezed. 'That's odd. I almost never sneezed."

* * *

End of Chapter 6Woohoo! I finished Chapter 6! And I am pretty happy about it! Things are definitely changing, for the better I believe. 

Oh yeah, and despite being longer then my last update (for my "Two Birds…Part 2" story), this chapter was actually easier to write. I wrote 29 pages worth in under three days. The other update? It took me literally weeks before I could finish it. Great when the words just flowed out.

For Asuka fans, as you can see, I'm following the episodes quite a bit. Which means, two more chapters before her arrival! Yeah!

Also, there are a few things that kind of irked me about the episode. Number 1, why weren't the civilians evacuated to the shelters. True, if you are far away enough, which I assumed was the reason, maybe that's why they didn't evacuate them. However, given that by the end of the episode, they pretty much made it so that they all went to the shelter anyways, why not before when the Angel might have actually been a threat when it was moving?

Number 2, why did Rei and Shinji change so often? I mean sure, the plug suit isn't exactly a fashion statement, and I'm sure it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but come on! They couldn't wear them for a full three hours at the end? Earlier with Rei, I can maybe see why she would change back to her normal clothes for a while, but at the end? Sighs.

Next Chapter…well, like the episode, Ritsuko and Misato have to go to a conference and field test since someone else built an Eva. Except this time, Misato isn't going! What could this mean? And will the absence of Misato change the course of Evangelion? And does this mean a new character (not seen in the actual series) appears? Until then…later!


	7. Chapter 7

-This is Chapter 7! Though it was a relatively long wait, compared my other stories, it is a little more consistent. After all, two of my stories weren't updated for over five months! For this story, well, just a measly three months without an update.

-And of course, during that time, I have written two new stories in the process! FMA/Eva story (my second Eva story. And this was my first NON-Teen Titans crossover story) and my Inuyasha story. For those waiting for the update for my FMA/Eva story, well, going to have to wait a little longer. I wanted to update this story first, and…believe it or not, might even begin another story in the process (Last Exile story). Although I have to admit, my FMA/Eva story IS better, especially in terms of originality in that, unlike this story (especially the first few chapters), I RARELY stuck to the actual episodes (adding the FMA group, a HUGE difference, can do that). In a way, that was the way I wanted to handle this story instead of the minor changes that I did now. Still, this story IS becoming more and more original with each update, and this chapter should help break from the official storyline a little bit more (again, I want the main events the same, but everything else SHOULD be different).

-As for Asuka? Well, once I get there (should be the next chapter given that yes…still following the chapter episode thing. Even though the events are now becoming extremely…well, mostly different) her personality will stay the same. However, she will have to deal with a changed Rei, if you know what I mean.

-BTW, the reason why these chapters are so long is the fact that it is chapter episode. Reason why I'm doing this is so that, I can get to certain parts in fewer chapters. I.e., the Introduction of Asuka (and hopefully a NEAR full break from the canon) that would be the next chapter. While I try to add a lot of original content, and cut out a lot of unnecessary parts (i.e. parts that would basically be the same as the series if I have had added it), they still add up to a long chapter. Contrast this to my FMA/Eva story where I'm 7 chapters up, but I've only gotten to the fourth episode using the Eva canon's timeline. In that story, if I keep to the canon's timeline (which I probably will to that extent), Asuka won't be introduced well until Chapter 14 at least!

-Without further ado…on with the story (and if you note, Author's Note for this section…extremely short compared to my other story).

* * *

Commander Ikari's Office

Gendo hung up the phone and looked at the documents that were in front of him. The civilian government, and the SSDF, was always suspicious of NERV or anyone that it didn't control, has been asking questions again. At the moment, with the help of a certain insider, they were able to pass off fake documents to quell any criticism for the time being. And of course, the SSDF couldn't do anything about it. At least officially. However, a more pressing concern was what the skittish members of the Japanese Heavy Chemical Industrial (as well as the civilian government. Wink, wink) have been under development for a while. They were apparently developing their own Evangelion of some sort. Of course, in reality, this fake Eva was no threat to them whatsoever given what Gendo has read. Still it was an annoyance that needed to be eliminated. At the moment, their plans to doing so have not changed even given this new information.

Though that was just one issue on his plate. The other issue was what happened during the last angel attack.

Ritsuko walked into his office.

Gendo looked up from his position. "Have you found anything that would explain the previous Angel's behavior?"

"Not really." Ritsuko shook her head. "I went over all the data the video of the incident that I could find. I even checked to see if there were any anomalies that could explain the Angel's hesitation." She then looked up at Gendo and frowned. "I did find an sharp spike in Unit 00's sync ratio."

Gendo was a little surprised by this even though his face didn't show it. "Do you think this was why the Angel hesitated?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Right now I have no explanation on what caused that spike. And even so, I would have no idea why the Angel would react to the way that it did. Our best guess would be that it simply did not expect that anomaly to happen. All supposing that our equipment was working fine of course and this isn't a technical error."

Gendo contemplated this for a moment. "Whatever reason it behaved the way it did, the schedule has been changed. The Second Child will arrive earlier then expected. Along with the 'cargo'."

"Understood." Ritsuko replied. "And about the other issue…"

"I'll be going on a 'conference' to discuss some issues." Gendo replied showing little emotion. "And as you know, you'll be representing NERV at the presentation of that…new machine of theirs."

"Ah yes." Ritsuko replied as she thought about what was going to happen. That 'fake' Eva won't last very long. "I'll be sure to keep you inform about their opinions on the new machine. I'm guessing it would be…unsatisfactory."

"Correct." Gendo then looked down at a monitor of Misato and Maya…ummmmm…going after each other. "Unfortunately, due to Captain Katsuragi's recent 'brash' behavior, she won't be going with you. I'm recommending a few days of cooling off for her."

Ritsuko's eyes widened. "What? But if she's not going then…"

"You'll be accompanied by the new guy…Kazuma Taira." Gendo answered with little emotion.

Ritsuko blinked completely shocked. "You have got to be…"

-Later…

Misato Residence

Misato glared at Shinji. Shinji was eating a piece of bread, and drinking coffee. Misato, wearing her typical at home outfit, was drinking sake. Pen Pen, was busily eating his breakfast of fish. Shinji commented about why she was drinking sake, with Misato retorting that it was a 'traditional' Japanese breakfast. Shinji shot back and replied that it was just Misato's breakfast. He also noted that it was supposed to be Misato's turn to cook breakfast.

"Now I know why you're still single at your age, Misato." Shinji said, much to Misato's annoyance.

"Well excuse me, but are you saying that I'm lazy?" Misato glared at Shinji dangerously.

"And sloppy too." Shinji replied without even looking up.

"Hmph!" Misato raised her nose at Shinji. "Like you would know…" Then something clicked in Misato's head. A slight grin appeared on her face. "Shinji…you're not dating Rei behind my back are you?"

Shinji, who was up to this point, calm and controlled, suddenly widened his eyes and started to stutter. "Wha…what, what do you mean?"

Misato moved closer to Shinji. "You know…" Her grin widened.

Shinji sat back. The closer Misato got, the further back he sat back. He almost fell out of his chair given how close Misato was. "No! It's nothing like that!"

Misato eyed Shinji. She had to admit, she enjoyed Shinji like this. "You sure Shinji?"

"Yes!" Shinji replied quickly. "I mean we haven't really talked after what happened. So…"

Misato instantly sat back. "GOOD! That little hussy won't get near my Shinji!"

Shinji blinked at Misato's comments. "What?"

Misato blinked when she realized what she said. "Um, I mean, I won't let that blue headed freak hurt you! Hehehe!" Misato chuckled lightly.

Shinji continued to blink. He wasn't exactly sure if that was really better then what she said earlier. "Umm…okay?"

"Hehehe…" Misato continued to laugh lightly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Shinji looked around. "That reminds me…are you really going to come to school today?"

Misato was chewing a piece of bread. "You bet! I have to make sure that you and Rei aren't doing some 'extracurricular activities' that I don't know about!"

"Eh?" Shinji blushed a deep red. "Of course we're not!" He shot back.

Misato instantly frowned. "I was only kidding. Besides, it is parent – teacher's meeting."

"But aren't you busy? With work and all…" Shinji asked.

Misato sighed. "You're part of my responsibility you know!"

Shinji lowered his eyes. "So, it's just a part of your job isn't it?"'

"Eh…" Misato looked away for a moment. She didn't know how to answer to that. I mean, yes, it is a part of her job, but is that the sole reason she was doing this?

Shinji clapped his hands. "Well, I'm done."

-Later…

Misato was wearing a towel since she had just finished her shower. She waved Shinji and his friends' goodbye as she thought about the changes that have occurred recently. "It's good that it's getting easier for him to express himself." Then her thoughts wandered to a certain blue-headed girl. Her eyes narrowed. "Although I'm not exactly happy about the reason it's getting easier for him to express himself." Though she once thought that it would be better for Rei to also better express herself, there's just something not right about her now. 'I'd better keep a closer eye on her. Something about her seems…off.'

Misato picked up the phone and called NERV to keep an eye on Shinji.

-Later…

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Rei Ayanami was sitting at her desk. Well, actually, it wasn't her desk at the moment. When word got out that Shinji's 'sexy' guardian was coming, all the boys were all gathered at the windows. This included Rei's desk. So, as to not get into the middle of that mess, she was sitting somewhere in the middle of the classroom until the initial excitement was over. She rested her chin on her hands as she eyed Shinji from the corner of her eyes.

Shinji was at the window looking at the remains of the last Angel. Unlike his two nearby friends who were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Misato, he had other things on his mind. Feeling like he was being watched, he turned back for a moment and he sees Rei staring at him.

Rei continued to stare at him for a while, then looked away and stared into space on the other side of the room.

Shinji continued to look at Rei. 'I wonder what she's thinking?'

Hikari was holding her folder as she stared at the boys all huddled near the windows. Standing next to her was Asuna Ookouchi, a slightly taller girl with long black hair, and Aki Ayase, a girl about the same height as her, with short black hair. "Hmph. Stupid boys. They're all the same." 'Including that jerk Touji! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'

Asuna looked at the boys with little reaction. That was, until she eyed Shinji. "Except for Shinji Ikari. He doesn't seem all that interested."

"Yeah." Hikari replied. "Of course, he does live with her…"

Suddenly, the sound of a car screeching to a halt can be heard. Misato's BLUE car (AN: I know the anime had it as red in this episode. But unless Misato somehow got a new car, or, while she couldn't afford the repairs, but got a paint job instead, I'm going to assume that this was a blooper on their part) parked in front of their school.

"There! She came!" Touji excitedly replied.

"Cool! Who is she?" One of the other boys asked.

"Is she Ikari's guardian?" Another boy inquired.

"What? He's got a babe like that for a guardian?" Another boy said shocked and a little jealous.

"Those guys are such dorks." Hikari glared at them. 'Honestly, LUSTING over someone who's like, what, 30?' "Besides, what does Misato have that I don't?" Hikari asked in a lower tone.

"Bigger boobs?" Asuna answered.

Hikari eyed Asuna. "That was a rhetorical question."

"She's gorgeous, truly gorgeous!" Touji continued as he looked into the sky, seemingly beaming.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" Shinji sardonically replied.

Hikari blinked. "Shinji really is different isn't he?"

Aki sighed. "Yeah." She then looked at the blue-headed girl sitting in front of her. "Too bad he seemed to be smitten over someone already."

Hikari eyed Rei. Although she normally would be happy about this, especially for someone as shy and non-social as Rei, the only thing she felt right now was indifference. Or maybe, something even less. "We'll see about that!"

Asuna and Aki both turned to Hikari. "What?"

Hikari looked at Asuna, and Aki and blushed in embarrassment. "Um, I meant, let's see what happens!" She then turned to the boys again.

"You just keep the Earth safe, and we'll take care of Misato!" Touji and Kensuke said in unison as both of them slapped Shinji in the back.

Hikari frowned again. "Disgusting." 'I'm really questioning what I saw in Touji right now.'

Shinji just sighed. Though I guess that's what he was all about. 'Keeping the Earth safe.'

-Later…

Misato smiled brightly. "Nice that you're doing so well Shinji! At least in this one class."

"Well, it's really not that hard when the teacher simply repeats his lecture over and over again." Shinji replied as they started to walk out of the school.

"Really?" Misato looked at Shinji oddly. "You're telling me that all he talks about is one subject? What is it?"

"Second Impact." Shinji answered. "I can pretty much repeat everything he said word for word."

"Heh. This is the education that we're paying for here?" Misato said in disbelief. 'It's not even what really happened either.' As they were walking out of the hallway, she turned and looked at a departing Rei.

Rei glanced back for a second before exiting the school, giving Misato a chill.

Shinji blinked at Rei's gesture.

Misato narrowed her eyes. 'What's with that girl?' Before she could think more about this incident, a voice called out to them next to them.

"Hi Miss Katsuragi! Hi Shinji!" Hikari waved at the two.

"Oh hi Hikari!" Shinji waved back.

Misato raised an eyebrow. "Hi 'Shinji' and Hi 'Hikari'?" Misato looked down at Hikari. "Hey! You're Shinji's Class Representative aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am!" Hikari bowed. "Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Shinji before he goes?"

Misato eyed Hikari wearily. 'I wonder what's her deal?' "No."

Shinji opened his mouth about to say something, but instantly stopped when Misato said her answer.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at Misato's response. "Eh?"

"Um, I mean, Shinji and I need to get to NERV Headquarters for some training!" Misato smiled.

"We do?" Shinji asked. This was the first time he heard about it.

"Yeah!" Misato took Shinji's hand and started to exit the school. "Sorry! But we really have to get there on time! Talk to you later!" Misato waved goodbye at Hikari.

Shinji was being dragged with a completely stunned look on his face. 'What the heck is going on here?'

Hikari watched the two disappearing figures, still blinking in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to not like Miss Katsuragi."

-Later…

NERV Headquarters

Things have been relatively quiet since Gendo went to a 'conference'. Shinji has been training with the Eva. Damages to Unit 00 weren't as bad as they had previously expected given the strange behavior of that Angel. Which made the budget people happy given that the budget wasn't that big to begin with (the world's fate is in their hands. Yet their budget could be described as, well, shit). Even then, it was still a significant number given what they had to do.

At the moment, Shinji was learning the truth about Second Impact. How, unlike what he has been told over and over again by his professor, had nothing to do with a meteor.

"That is the real truth behind the Second Impact." Ritsuko said in a matter of fact tone.

Shinji blinked. "Then the things we're doing here are to…"

"To prevent a probable Third Impact from happening. That is the purpose of NERV and the Evangelions." Ritsuko then eyed Misato and frowned. "By the way, has your 'replacement' been brought up to speed about the event scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Misato looked at Ritsuko. "Oh! Oh yeah! That…hehehe!" Misato embarrassingly replied. "Yeah! The new guy has all my notes."

Ritsuko's expression darkened. 'If it's going to be a disaster tomorrow, I'm going to blame it all on you!'

-Next Morning…

Misato's Residence

Shinji was eating his bread much like the morning before. And Pen Pen was eating his fish, much like the morning before.

However, what was different was what happened when Misato stepped out of her room. She was decked out in a dress uniform with red trim.

Shinji's eyes widened. First, she wasn't in her typical 'racy' clothing that she usually walked around in. Second, she seemed, serious and determined.

Pen Pen was also shocked. So shocked that he dropped his fish.

Misato looked at Shinji with a serious expression. "Good morning."

After getting out of his shock, Shinji responded to Misato. "Good morning."

After a short pause between the two, Misato suddenly smiled. "So what do you think?" Misato posed in front of Shinji.

"Huh?" Shinji dropped the piece of toast that he was holding. "Um, you look…great!"

"You really think so?" Misato closed her eyes and smiled.

"Um…" Shinji scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah…by the way, what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?" Misato sat down at the diner table. "Um, well…I was supposed to go to old Tokyo today for business…" She then turned to Shinji and smiled again. "But, instead, I got the day off!" 'Unpaid day off, but still a day off…hehehe…' "I decided to wear this anyway given the amount of money I spent on this thing! Shouldn't let it go to waste right?"

Shinji blinked. "Day off? Why did you get the day off?"

'Because that bitch wouldn't die!' "Because they wanted to break in the new guy! Kazuma Taira!" Misato lied.

"Oh yeah." Shinji said. "I've seen him around." He then turned back to Misato. "So, now that you have the day off…what are you going to do?"

Misato shrugged. "Beats me." Suddenly, she had a thought. "Say Shinji? Want to go on a picnic? The weather's nice!"

"Um, okay?" Shinji replied, a little reserved. "But don't I have school today…"

"Bah!" Misato waved him off. "You told me you're not learning anything from that class anyways! Besides, what's one whole day?"

"Well, yeah, but I do have other classes…"

Misato frowned. "You want to go to school Shinji?"

"Um…" Shinji instantly stepped back. "No! That's not what I mean! But…umm…" Deciding that hanging out with Misato wouldn't hurt, he continued. "So, who's going to make the food?"

Misato just kept smiling and didn't respond.

Shinji however, knew exactly what she was thinking. "I'll get it ready."

"I knew I could count on you Shinji!" Misato patted him on the back.

NERV Air Transport Vehicle

"My first business conference! This is so exciting!" Kazuma Taira excitedly said. He was pumping his fist really fast. He was wearing a cheap business suit that he probably got from Walmart.

Ritsuko was resting her hand on the seat while she looked at her computer. "Now, whatever you do, DON'T screw it up!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Kazuma pressed his face on the transport's window. "Wow! Old Tokyo!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "When I get back, I am going to strangle Misato!"

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Hikari looked around the room. "Say, have any of you seen Shin…I mean Mister Ikari? Is he sick?"

"Yes." A disappointed Touji answered. "I mean, no, he's not sick. He's hanging out with the lovely Miss Misato! Lucky bastard!"

"And he wouldn't take us!" Kensuke cried. "What kind of friend is he?"

"Actually…" Touji looked at a nearby wall. "It was Miss Misato that asked us not to come…"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Hikari huffed. "You two had school you know! And so did Shinji. Speaking of 'Miss Misato', what kind of example is she setting?"

Rei was sitting in her typical place, staring out of the window. She, as usual, was ignoring the comments of the others. However, her mind was on a different matter and not on, well, nothing or something mundane like everyone assumed. In fact, it was on the events that were about to take place in Old Tokyo. 'It's going to be fun today.' A light smirk appeared on her face.

NERV Headquarters

"I had the whole day planned." Maya stared into space as she sat back at her chair. "It was going to be a fun day with just me and Shinji!"

Makoto and Shigeru turned from their stations and looked at Maya oddly.

"Um, you do know Shinji's 15 right?" Shigeru said.

"Um…Maya? Are you okay?" Makoto adjusted his glasses as he stared has his coworker.

"Me?" Maya looked at the two. "Um, yes! I'm fine! I'm just fine! I mean we're just friends!" She smiled before she let out a tirade. "Just that the bitch Captain decided to ruin my whole day by staying home!" Maya threw down and shattered her coffee cup.

Shigeru gulped. "I think the Captain is going to need a few more days off."

Old Tokyo – Testing Facility Convention Hall

Kazuma was downing tons of food. Pork, roasted duck, steam vegetables, whatever he could get his hands on. While all the other tables were full of food and drinks, for the most part, NERV's table was simply full of drinks with the exception of what Kazuma was consuming at the moment. Of course, with the drinks in the middle of a MASSIVE table, how the heck could anyone reach it without crawling on top of the table? But I digress. While Kazuma was busily consuming as much as he can, Ritsuko was having a little debate with the Japan Heavy Chemical Industrial representative.

"It doesn't matter what you say. The fact is that NERV has the only weapon that can best the enemy." Ritsuko retorted. The JHCI representative was being quite annoying.

"You mean the AT Field? It's just a matter of time now." The man looked down at Ritsuko and grinned. "NERV's day in the sun will not last forever."

Ritsuko's eyebrow was twitching. Finally she decided that this was enough.

"No more questions? Well then…" The JHCI representative continued on his presentation.

Ritsuko turned to Kazuma. "Well, you're a load of help."

Kazuma stopped eating for a moment and turned to Ritsuko. "You say something Doctor?"

Ritsuko's head hit the table. "Why did we ever bring you aboard?"

-Later…

Old Tokyo – Control Center

"So Doc, we just stand here?" Kazuma asked as he and Ritsuko stood at the wall. "Why not we get a closer look?"

A blood vessel was throbbing on Ritsuko's head. "You can get closer once it starts moving."

Kazuma looked at the window. All the other representatives were standing, all awaiting the activation of the Robot J.A. "I guess so! But why not just watch it on the big screen?"

Ritsuko sighed. 'Where did we find this guy?' Of course, just a few minutes ago, Ritsuko had successfully sabotage the program so that it would go berserk. Though things shouldn't be a problem here…

"By the way, wasn't it strange that they knew about the AT Field?" Kazuma commented.

"Yeah." Ritsuko looked at Kazuma. "You're not saying that someone leaked it do you? Someone like you?"

"Eh?" Kazuma looked at Ritsuko oddly. "You know, I was just saying! Hehehe…"

"We're about to start the JA activation test." The JHCI representative ordered.

The attendants eagerly looked through their binoculars and watched as the building holding the Robot JA opened.

-Meanwhile…

Tokyo 3 Park

"You know, I really should have changed out of this dress uniform before we left." Misato was fanning herself while sitting at a picnic table. Misato then turned to Shinji who, quiet as always, sat across from her eating a sandwich. "So Shinji, tell me about your friends…what were their names again? Kenseke Suzero and Tojo Aidee something?"

"Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara." Shinji corrected. "Well, Kensuke…is really into computers and military stuff."

'Yeah. Had to punish him for that!' Misato thought.

"And Touji…well…he's really good at sports…I think." Shinji answered. "I mean, he's always wearing a sports jacket and gym pants…oh, and his sister…was injured in the first Angel attack." Shinji looked away as he relayed that bit of information.

"MmmmHmmmm." Misato was sucking juice out of a straw. "Well, its not all your fault Shinji. And NERV is paying for her medical bills." She then rested her head on her hand. "Oh, and what about that Hikari girl?"

"Hikari Horaki?" Shinji looked at Misato. "Well, I know that she's the Class Representative."

After a few moments of silence, Misato turned to Shinji. "And?"

"And?" Shinji asked looking confused at Misato. "That's all I know about her."

"Really?" Misato grinned. "Well, I hope it stays that way!"

"Huh?" Shinji asked confused.

"Um…" Misato looked from side to side. "I mean…ummm…I hope you two become good friends!"

Shinji continued to blink in confusing. "Sure?"

Misato sighed.

"I wonder what Maya's doing right now." Shinji wondered.

Misato glared at Shinji. "Oh please! We don't need to bring up…her."

"By the way, what exactly don't you like about her?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, it's just a little minor misunderstanding! That's all!" Misato waved Shinji off hoping that he would change the subject. "Nothing to worry about!"

Shinji blinked. "Okay…"

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School – Roof

"You know you two, you shouldn't be lusting over someone who's probably over thirty!" Hikari scolded Kensuke and Touji.

Touji rolled his eyes. He was carrying a basketball as he opened the door to the roof where the basketball courts were. "Yes mother."

"Hey!" Hikari scowled. "I'm trying to give you some important life advice here!"

Kensuke was about to say something when he suddenly noticed a girl standing near the edge of the roof. "Hey! Isn't that Rei Ayanami?"

Rei Ayanami was staring off into the distance. The wind was blowing her hair and clothing.

Touji and Hikari looked at where Kensuke was staring.

"What's she doing?" Touji wondered.

"I don't know." Hikari responded. "Let's ask her!" She ran up to her.

"Hey wait!" Touji held his hand out. "Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed!"

"Hey Miss Ayanami!" Hikari waved at her. Rei did not respond. "Ayanami?" Hikari approached her. "Hello?"

"I guess we should just let her be for now." Kensuke commented.

Hikari looked at Rei's eyes. They seemed distant for some reason. "I guess so."

Rei stared at the direction of Old Tokyo. 'Things are about to go with a bang.'

NERV Headquarters

"Huh?" Maya was taping on the keyboard as a strange reading was coming in. "What the heck is this?"

Makoto caught and followed. "Do you think it's another Angel?"

"Already?" Shigeru frowned. "But we just fought one recently!"

Maya shook her head. "It doesn't appear to be an Angel but…" Suddenly, everything returned to normal. "It's gone!"

"Should we tell the Captain Katsuragi or the Doctor Akagi?" Makoto asked.

Maya frowned at the mention of the 'Captain.' "The Captain Katsuragi or Doctor Akagi doesn't need to know this. It was probably some sort of false reading."

Old Tokyo – Control Center

"Begin walk cycle!" The JHCI representative ordered.

"Walking. Forward ahead slow." One of the technicians there said.

"Roger. Forward right leg." Another one said.

Kazuma yawned. "Oooooo. They are excited that it walked?"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Well if it was falling all over the place, it wouldn't be very useful to them now would it?"

Kazuma sighed. "Yeah I guess not."

Ritsuko however, knew that this wouldn't last.

One of the technicians sees something that shouldn't be happening. "This is odd. The pressure inside the reactor is increasing."

"The temperature of the primary coolant system is also rising!" The other technician followed with a little concern in his voice.

The JHCI representative bent down and tried to give some orders. "Open the release valve. Insert the neutron – deceleration fluid."

"No effect!" One of the technicians started to panic.

"The pump output isn't increasing." The other technician yelled fearfully.

"Shut off the power. Emergency stop!" The JHCI representative ordered with complete fear.

"Abort signal transmission confirmed." The first technician relayed.

"It's not accepting it! That radio circuit is blocked! It's out of control!" The second technician followed in a terrified response.

"It can't be!" The JHCI representative said in complete horror.

"No! Oh God! Run away!" One of the technicians yelled!

Kazuma looked at the panicked room. "This isn't good is it?"

"Ya think?" Ritsuko eyed Kazuma.

Suddenly, a huge foot came crashing down on the building. Everyone was running for safety.

Ritsuko was careful not to be in its way. If all goes well, where she was standing was a relatively safe area. After all, it was following a predicted route. Suddenly, she noticed something odd about the machine. Something like, wings? She must be seeing things.

What she wasn't seeing however was the fact that the machine…just stopped!

Ritsuko looked at the machine oddly. 'Huh? Why did it just stop?'

The technician looked at each other in fear. When the machine stopped, their fear was subsided a bit.

The JHCI representative was still shaking in fear. "Did we…did we do it?"

"Wow! This has been a pretty exciting day!" Kazuma said with a cocky smile. However, internally, he was completely terrified. This was the closest he has been to the action.

Ritsuko frowned. 'This shouldn't be happening!'

Suddenly, the machine looked…down?

The technicians looked at each other.

The JHCI representative looked up at the machine. "What…what's going on?"

"I don't understand it!" The first technician was frantically typing. "Its like, its like, its like it's being controlled by someone!"

'WHAT?' Ritsuko thought in fear. She started to move towards the stairs. 'How? Who?'

The second technician looked at the monitor. His eyes widened greatly. "It's activated a self-destruct program?"

"That's impossible! We didn't program a…" The JHCI representative looked down at the monitor, then back at the machine. "This can't be happening!"

The room was now in complete panic. Everyone was running every which way.

"Um…Doc…this doesn't look good!" Kazuma's jaw was twitching. "Doc? Yo Doc?" He looked around when he noticed, that she wasn't there. "Doc? Eeeeeh!"

Ritsuko was running down the stairs. She instantly whipped out her cell phone and called NERV. "This is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi! Something's gone terribly wrong! I'm heading towards the underground bunkers right now!"

The JHCI representative was now seated. "This building has shelters. Yeah. EVERYONE HEAD TO THE SHELTERS! LAST FLOOR!"

Kazuma was now completely terrified. "AHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He was running through the crowd, pushing people over the stairway. He apparently ran so fast that he caught up to Ritsuko. "DOC!"

Ritsuko suddenly slammed the door shut and sealed it closed.

Kazuma was now banging at it with all his might. "No! Doc! Open up! Open up!"

Kazuma was suddenly crushed by a bunch of other people trying to escape to the now shut bunker. They all held fear in their eyes.

The JHCI representative was sweating like there was no tomorrow. And given that his only means of safety has been sealed off, there really was no tomorrow for him. He looked up at the machine that was supposed to take down NERV as the force to stop these Angels. Instead…

The countdown continued…until it reached zero.

Tokyo 3 Park

Shinji opened a bag of chips and was about to eat one.

Misato sighed. 'What a boring…' Suddenly…a HUGE explosion ripped through the sky behind them. "What the fuck was that?" She instantly stood up and looked behind her.

Shinji panicked when he heard the explosion, and dropped the bag of chips.

From the sounds of it, they weren't really close close to the incident, but it was nearby. Maybe like…OLD TOKYO! "Holy shit! Ritsuko!" Suddenly, her phone rang at that instant.

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School – Roof

Touji just launched the ball at the hoop when…**BOOM! **"What the hell was that?"

Hikari, who was talking with Asuna and Aki instantly, turned to the sound. "Whoa!"

Kensuke also turned towards that direction. "What the heck could that be?"

"Do you think its another Angel attack?" Touji asked Kensuke.

"If it was, then why weren't we evacuated to the shelters?" Kensuke replied.

Suddenly, they all noticed something.

It was the same direction that Rei had been staring at for the past hour or so.

'That was fun.' Rei grinned.

-Later…

Transport Plane

"According to Miss Ibuki, Ritsuko called saying something went horribly wrong and she was escaping to the underground bunkers." Misato frowned. She was still wearing her dress uniform since, well, no reason to change. "With any luck, all the claims that they could survive a nuclear blast were true."

Shinji, in his plug suit already, nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Now Shinji…" Misato looked down. "This is a recovery mission. You are to take the bunker completely intact, careful not to let even a single crack through. Ritsuko's life may be dependant on it. Supposing that she made it of course."

"Got it." Shinji replied.

"And when you have the bunker…walkover to a cleaning station that NERV has set up outside the fallout zone. Also, don't worry about the radiation. The armor of Unit 01 should protect you from the radiation." Misato followed. "Oh, and one last thing. Be careful with the bunker once you got it. Remember, Ritsuko or anyone else might be in it."

Shinji nodded. "Yes!"

Misato was still stunned about what happened. Although, maybe not completely surprised either. 'The foolishness of man.' "Hyuga, as soon as you drop Unit 01, get out of the fallout zone."

-Later…

Remains of the Testing Facility

Shinji, inside Unit 01, knelt down over the remains of the facility. Like digging out a time capsule buried for years, Shinji carefully brushed away the radioactive debris. After a while, he finally sees his goal, a strong sturdy bunker.

Inside the Bunker

It was completely dark inside the bunker. Ritsuko was, well, the only one in it since she closed it on everyone else. Including the new guy. Ritsuko was going over what had just happened. 'How? It wasn't supposed to stop!' Suddenly, she thought about seeing wings. 'An Angel? But it can't be! It's too soon for one! And if it were, NERV would've detected it and contacted me! So what was it?' Suddenly, the room violently shook. Ritsuko held onto the bench as she felt the bunker being lifted into the air.

Remains of the Testing Facility

Shinji looked at the devastation wrought by the now defunct Robot JA. As bad as this was, he was just glad that it didn't go into a more populated area. He carried the bunker to a waiting radiation cleaning facility where NERV personal wearing radiation suits waited.

-Later…

Commander Ikari's Office

Ritusko was standing next to a man wearing glasses. She was giving a report to Gendo.

"So the new guy is dead?" Gendo asked.

Ritsuko nodded. "I am the sole survivor of the incident. Everyone else, a few military commanders, politicians, venders, CEOs, everyone else is dead." She looked at the corner of her eye. "This wasn't exactly what we planned."

"Yes. Nonetheless, it was still beneficial to us. Our dominance will remain." Gendo noted. "And given what happened, we now have near free reign over what we can do. I'd say its an improvement over what we intended."

"That is true." Ritsuko commented. "But what about Seele?"

"They will be informed when the time comes." Gendo answered. "Although, I'm sure they are pleased about what happened as well for their own power within the UN has greatly increased due to this incident. Now, unless you have something else to say, you are dismissed."

Ritsuko nodded and left the room. She however, was still bothered about the events that have transpired. "What's going on here?"

Gendo turned to the man. "We are entering a very uncertain time."

"And that could be a very big problem for us, AND Seele." The man noted.

"Yes." Gendo replied. "We need to take back the initiative."

"But first, we need to figure out who has taken it." The man replied back.

"Yes." Gendo sat back. "Continue your investigation."

-Meanwhile…

Japanese Government Facility in an "Undisclosed Location"

"Do you think this was the doing of Gendo Ikari?" A man hidden in the shadow asked.

"Possible. Especially given that he now has free reign over what he can do." Another man in the shadow replied.

"And that can be very dangerous for we still do not know what his true intentions are." The first man commented.

"Exactly." The second man got out a folder. "We're going to need to activate our second agent on the field."

"Affirmative." The first man took out a cell phone. "Activate Agent Mana Kirishima."

-------End of Chapter 7

Hehehe. That was the end of Chapter 7! Things are really starting to take shape now! And look, another character for Shinji. Hehehe.

BTW, if you were wondering where I got the name of the 'new guy', and Hikari's friends, I got them from S-cry-ed, Paranoia Agent, and Negima. Sort of. I didn't lift any of their names directly, but I did use those three series as a reference. Kazuma (S-Cry-ed: Kazuma) Taira (Paranoia Agent: Yuiichi **Taira**), Asuna (Negima: **Asuna** Kagurazaka) Ookouchi (Akira **Ookouchi**), and Aki Ayase (Negima: Yue **Ayase**).

Next chapter…Asuka comes to town! But in this brave new world, what's going to happen? Until then…later!

OMAKE

Tokyo 3 Park

"You know, I really should have changed out of this dress uniform before we left." Misato was fanning herself while sitting at a picnic table. Misato then turned to Shinji who, quiet as always, sat across from her eating a sandwich. "So Shinji, tell me about your friends…what were their names again? Kenseke Suzero and Tojo Aidee something?"

"Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara." Shinji corrected. "Well, Kensuke…is really into computers and military stuff."

'Yeah. Had to punish him for that!' Misato thought.

-Flashback…

"Oh please Misato! I can't handle anymore!" Kensuke was in tears while being tied up to a huge X. He was wearing a leather mask and leather shorts.

Misato, wearing leather corset, gloves, and boots looked at the scene oddly. "What the? Oh you gotta be shitting me! CUT!"

OMAKE 2

Inside the Bunker

It was completely dark inside the bunker. Ritsuko was, well, the only one in it since she closed it on everyone else. Including the new guy. Ritsuko was going over what had just happened. 'How? It wasn't supposed to stop!' Suddenly, she thought about seeing wings. 'An Angel? But it can't be! It's too soon for one! And if it were, NERV would've detected it and contacted me! So what was it?' Suddenly, the room violently shook. Ritsuko held onto the bench as she felt the bunker being lifted into the air.

Suddenly, she hears a loud crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ritsuko feels the radiation burn her skin.

Remains of the Testing Facility

"Oops!" Shinji said through the com-link.

"Oh you gotta be…" SimmyC hits her forehead.

OMAKE 3

Remains of the Testing Facility

Shinji started to shake the bunker with Unit 01. "Hey! There's something inside of this one!"

SimmyC slapped his head in frustration. "That's Ritsuko you moron!"

"Oh." Shinji scratched the back of his head. Unit 01 did the same. "Oops?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SimmyC screams in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8 of ULSI

-Been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it? Like 11 months since the last update (keeps going up as I keep delaying this fic. :-P)! Sorry about that! But as you know, I've been busy recently with school, and what little time I have to myself, was spent working on the tons of stories I have in front of it. Concerning Evangelion, Fullmetal Evangelion and Valliant Shinji being the two stories that took up most of my time in this area (and as a common theme in these Author's Notes, these two came together and were a much more original experience from the get go). But don't worry! As this update shows, I have not forgotten this one! Especially now that everything has finally came together, and a MUCH more original story will now appear.

-For those waiting for Fullmetal Evangelion, it's coming! Slowly. But it's coming! I imagine that it would be about this chapter's length, or possibly even more! Given that this chapter is over 10000 words… -- Yeah. Sorry for the delay but I am planning it to be quite long to make up for it. :-P

-Oh, and warning, Babelfish translation of Asuka's words (since the US DVD has her words subbed… in English)! Accuracy could be questionable. :-P

-Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Commander Ikari's Office

Gendo was on the phone in the darkened room. "Correct. I have already arranged it with the committee." Gendo said through the phone. "The cargo left from Sasebo Port yesterday, and is making its way here across the Pacific Ocean." After a short silence, Gendo continued. "No. I do not understand what had happened that would make this move necessary. But I will continue to investigate the circumstances surrounding it." Another pause. "That is all." He hanged up the phone and sat down in his chair.

Ritsuko entered the darkened room just as Gendo finished the call.

Before she could say anything, Gendo spoke. "Do you have any new information on what occurred during the testing?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "The best explanation we could come up with would be that a hidden self-destruct program had been activated. A program that we were unable to detect when we made our own 'modifications'," Ritsuko said in a matter of fact tone. "It was the most likely scenario out of all the possibilities that the Magi came up with at least, with a 13.5 percent likelihood. The next likely scenario, an unforeseen crack in the reactor core came in at 11.8 percent. Unfortunately, none of these scenarios could give a satisfactory explanation on why the Robot JA would just stop, conveniently over the control facility."

"Hmph," Gendo sounded as he took all this in. He stared at Ritsuko through his dark shaded sunglasses. "Has an Angel attack been ruled out?"

"For the most part," Ritsuko nodded as she looked into her folder. "Not only would it go against the Dead Sea Scrolls, but it did not fit their style at all. After all, this wasn't anywhere near their intended target."

"That is true," Gendo relayed. "While the timetable had shifted a bit from the prophecy, all attacks had followed the order presented in them. This would have been a massive anomaly unforeseen by everyone. Even with the knowledge that it won't exactly follow the scrolls."

"Agreed," Ritsuko replied. She then relayed her own question that she had wondered for a while. "By the way, how has Seele taken all this?"

"They are rightfully concerned about this unforeseen event. Though they are not complaining. Again, given the unfortunate incident where half of the JDSF's top command were wiped out, Seele took it upon themselves to fill in the power vacuum," Gendo replied.

Ritsuko frowned a bit after hearing that. "That could be an unintentional problem for us."

"True," Gendo said. "But I have already prepared for this… shift in power. If they should move against us, we should be ready."

Helicopter to Carrier

A helicopter was flying through the cloud-covered sky. Below it was the vast Pacific Ocean, sparkling in the sun. It's destination? A carrier from a bygone era that from the helicopter's perch appeared as a mere child's toy in the vast ocean below them. Currently occupied in the whirl bird was one Misato, Shinji, Kensuke, Touji and... Hikari.

"Wow! A MIG-55 D transport helicopter!" Kensuke excitedly said as he was videotaping it all. At the moment, the military fanatic was in 7th Heaven. "I'd never believe I'd get the chance to fly in one. Thank god I have buddy like you, Shinji!"

"Huh?" Shinji eyed Kensuke wearily.

Misato looked back from her seat next to the pilot to stare at the boys… and one girl. "I thought you guys must be sick of being cramped up, so I invited you on a date!"

"What! Today is really a date?" Touji said excited. He then touched his cap. "I bought this cap especially for today, Misato!"

"Pddt." Hakari rolled her eyes. "Only if you like one night stands with someone as morally loose as Misato," she said under her breath.

"Eh." Misato narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl for a few second. "Tell me again why SHE'S here?"

"Yeah…why is the Class Rep here?" Touji said as he glared back at her from the side.

"I don't know." Shinji answered. "I mean, when she heard that you were taking us on a little trip, she insisted on coming. I have to admit, it's a little cramp back here."

"Well there was only room for two of your friends Shinji." Misato said. "Which is why I said bring TWO of your friends. Not three."

"Well I'm sorry but I have to make sure that Shin… 'these guys' conduct remains good. I can't just send them off on their own to allow something questionable to happen! That is after all, a part of the job of Class Representative. Making sure my fellow students are on the road to a successful life uncorrupted by certain adults." Hikari glared daggers at Misato. "Especially with you!"

"Huh?" Shinji was confused. "Is that really a part of the job of being Class Representative?"

Kensuke also blinked at this. "Since when has the job of a Class Rep become our mother?"

"Oh but I want that to happen!" Touji said with his eyes glazing over. Images of Misato and him in, um, unique poses, and quite naked, filled his mind. A drip of blood came out of his nose.

"PERVERT!" Hikari whacked Touji upside the head. Her once lofty opinion of Touji continued to erode with each passing offense. 'What did I ever see in him!'

Given the close confines in the back, the subsequent hit knocked the two boys next to Touji to the side of the helicopter.

"Ow!" Kensuke said as he hit the side of the helicopter. "Watch it over there! This camera isn't cheap you know! Especially with this extra important mission here!"

"Hmph!" Hikari crossed her arms and fumed.

Shinji rubbed the side of his right arm. He decided to right himself immediate and just stare in front of him. Though thoroughly confused about the recent turn of events, he also didn't want to make a big fuss about it either.

Misato continued to glare at Hikari. Her opinion of her dropped just a bit. 'I'll think I will add her on my list, right under Maya.'

As Touji readjusted his cap, he stared out the window as best as he could. "By the way, where are we headed anyways?"

Misato sighed before she put back her cheery expression. "We'll take a little jaunt across the Pacific on that gorgeous cruiser." 'And then maybe we could throw a certain freckled faced girl overboard. I don't think anyone would miss her. Too bad Maya couldn't come.'

As they passed through the clouds, the fleet came into focus.

Kensuke's face lit up with delight. He focused the camera on the approaching ship. "Wow! Five aircraft carriers and four battleships! What a fleet! I'm absolutely sure the best thing in life is having a great buddy!"

Touji raised an eyebrow as he stared at the carrier. "That's your 'gorgeous cruiser'?"

"Yeah, she sure is gorgeous! That's the pride of the U.N., the glorious regular carrier

'Over the Rainbow'!" Kensuke said as a little bit of droll came out of his mouth.

Hikari stared wearily at Kensuke. "You're not thinking naughty thoughts about it are you?"

"WHAT!" Kensuke turned the camera on Hikari's disgusted expression. "Since when did you join the moral police here?"

"It's huge." Shinji, ignoring the commotion happening around him, commented as he stared at the carrier.

Hikari stared down at Kensuke's pants. "Well, I'm glad Shinji wasn't referring to you."

"Eh?" Touji's eyebrow raised as he too, stared at Kensuke's pants. A horrified expression washed over him. "KENSUKE!"

"What?" A red faced Kensuke said as he tried to sink down in the cramped seat. "It's not what it looks like…"

"Oh god. I am not hearing this." Misato's eyes went from side to side. "As for Miss Class Rep… and she calls me morally loose," she said under her breath. She then tried to refocus the conversation back to the carrier. "WELL…" Getting everyone's attention on her instead of…Kensuke. "I'm surprised that such a relic still afloat."

Kensuke smiled as he returned his attention to the carrier. "Naw. It's not so bad! It's a vintage model from just before the Second Impact."

Hikari attempted to cover her face so that she wasn't seeing Kensuke's… "Let's get this over with."

A few minutes later, and the helicopter landed on the deck of the carrier 'Over the Rainbow'.

Over the Rainbow

"Oh! Cool! Awesome! Cool! Incredible! Cool! Mega Cool! Wow! This is way too cool!" Kensuke excited relayed as he videotaped every aspect of the ship as he possibly can get. "This kinds of thing brings a tear to the heart of a real man!"

Touji rolled his eyes. "Which means you have no concept of that." Touji said under his breath. Suddenly, the wind picked up and sent his hat flying.

Shinji followed behind him, yawning.

Hikari followed closely behind Shinji, shivering all the while. "If I knew it was going to be this cold, I would have brought a jacket!"

"If I knew it was going to be this cold, I would have brought a jacket." Misato mocked as she followed Hikari, holding her arms and shivering just as the wind started to pick up. "Well excuse me! Not my problem a prissy stuck-up little girl like you came along and landed on a MILITARY boat in the middle of the OCEAN!" 'Now, just stand on the edge so that _the wind_ might throw you overboard!'

Hikari glared at Misato menacingly. 'Better watch it Miss Katsuragi! Or there might be some _divine intervention _heading your way!'

Touji continued to chase after his hat. "Damn it! Stop! Stop now!" After coming to a stop next to a girl's foot, Touji sighed in relief. "My hat!" Suddenly, said girl stomped on said hat. "Eh?" Touji followed up the leg to see who was currently stepping on his hat.

A red headed girl, wearing a fairly simple and quite small yellow dress, grinned as she focused her attention on Misato. "Hello Misato! How have you been?"

Misato gave as warm of a smile as she can to the half-Japanese and half-German girl. "Fine. How 'bout' you? You've grown some, haven't you?"

The half-German girl's grinned widened as she puffed up her chest. "And how! I'm not just taller, my figure's filled out as well."

Hikari's face gave a tint of red as she looked at the half-German girl's assets. A wave of jealousy washed over her. 'Damn! Why does everyone have bigger breast than me!'

Kensuke focused the camera on this newcomer. 'Wow! Have to say she's a babe!'

Misato turned to the others as she made her announcement. "Let me introduce you. This is pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Shoryu."

'So she's the Second Child!' Shinji thought as he turned his attention to the Asuka.

'Damn! That means she would be working a lot with Shinji!' Hikari thought before she raised an eyebrow. 'Wait, why do I care? I thought I liked Touji! Even with his… idiotic Whorsato obsession!' Hikari glared at Touji.

'Well, she isn't bad looking.' Touji had to admit.

Suddenly, a errant wind blew at that very moment, raising Asuka's dress. Exposing the fact that she, well, was going commando.

"Wha!" Kensuke's mouth dropped at the sight he was seeing through his viewfinder.

Touji's eyes widened considerably. Since he was literally under Asuka at the time, he had an up close and personal view.

"WAH!" Hikari's mouth shot open, and her eyes nearly bulged out.

"Huh?" Shinji wasn't really paying complete attention in that area. Though he did note that there was a bit more skin showing there than he would normally expect.

"Ah!" Asuka slapped Touji, and then Shinji. This caused Hikari to wince at the sound. For Kensuke, Asuka shoved the camera into Kensuke's eyes, breaking the lens and giving him a black eye.

"That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain don't you think?" Asuka said in arrogant tone.

Kensuke deeply frowned at the proceedings. Not only does he now have a broken camera, he also discovered Asuka's true behavior. 'She may be pretty, but she's a bitch!' "But what about her?" Kensuke complained as he pointed at Hikari.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "She's a girl moron! Why would I slap her? Unless she swings that way…"

"I am not a lesbian!" Hikari bashed Kensuke on the head.

"Ow! Sorry!" Kensuke winced as he caught a glimpse of Hikari's expression.

Touji was incensed. It wasn't all that exciting! Now, if it was Misato's… "What? You think it's worth that! Yeah right! And I'm straight! Here, take a look at mine!" Touji stood up and dropped his pants and his boxers.

Hikari mouth flew open at the scene in front of her. Touji's butt! 'OH MY! I have to say cute butt… HEY! You're not supposed to be showing that!'

Asuka's mouth also flew open, though more in disgust. "You insolent dork!" She loudly slapped Touji's other cheek.

"You idiot!" Hikari followed suit and punched Touji in the back of the head. "Don't you know how rude and disgusting that is! Not to mention immoral!"

"That's right!" Asuka proudly agreed.

"Which goes the same to you!" Hikari said as she pointed to the girl. "I don't know what is up with European girls, but around here, we don't go around flashing people!"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. She was seriously reconsidering her earlier assertion of not slapping a girl. "Oh really? And why are you on this ship anyways?" She turned to Misato who simply shrugged at that response.

"To protect these boys from immoral misdeeds of course!" Hikari shot her head to Misato.

Asuka noted whom Hikari was staring at. "Well, I have to admit, you may have a point from all the stories I have heard about her."

Misato shut her fist as it began to shake menacingly. 'Oh yeah. She is SO going on my list! Asuka isn't winning any points either!'

Shinji simply looked up and endured it. He decided saying nothing, and doing nothing was a wise thing to do at this point.

Deciding it wasn't worth continuing this line of conversation; Asuka decided to change the subject to the reason why this group is here. "So, which one is the famous Third Child?" Asuka then turned to Kensuke and frowned at the military geek. "Don't tell me it's him."

Misato shook her head. "Don't worry, here he is." She indicated to Shinji.

Asuka began examine Shinji very closely. "Well, he looks kind of dull."

"I don't know. I think he's kind of cute." Hikari blurted out. She then instantly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said.

This caused Misato and Asuka to swiftly refocus their attention on Hikari.

Asuka gave a mischievous grin. "So Miss Morality, you don't happen to have immoral thoughts on the Third Child late at night do you?"

"What! Of course not!" Hikari said as she backed down a bit. "I don't think like that! Honest!" 'I mean, he's just a classmate! That's all! I mean, so what if I wonder how he would look like without a shirt on. Or pants on. Or underwear. Oh god what am I thinking!' A deep red blush washed over her face.

Misato growled. 'Oh, I'm definitely keeping an eye on you!'

Seeing the blush, and Misato's growl, Asuka's grin disappeared as she whipped her head back to Shinji. 'Now what could be so special about you?'

Shinji was completely confused about what exactly was going on. 'I wonder what got them all excited over?'

-later…

Over the Rainbow Bridge

"Would you sign this document?" Misato said, handing a paper to the Admiral.

The group was now in the bridge of the ship with Misato trying to take control of the situation. The gray bearded Admiral was obviously peeved that his ship was now host to a bunch of children, including two that claimed to be the pilot of the machine that the fleet was entrusted with. It was certainly a waste of time in his mind, especially given that the entire Pacific fleet was called upon on this transport mission. It was bad enough that the budget left them badly undermanned, under equipped, and under maintained. Now they were given the task of protecting the very reason why they were denied this funding.

And speaking of said children, Shinji was for the most part was not focusing his attention on any one thing. His eyes were moving from side to side, making sure he wasn't staying on one object for too long. He was doing this all while Misato and the Admiral talked in front of him. Asuka smugly looked up, and kept her eyes closed shut at the proceedings. Touji looked dreamily at Misato, with Hikari glaring dangerously at him. Kensuke was the only one not bunched up in the same general vicinity since he was focused on videotaping the ship's navigator.

The Admiral could only shake his head at the juvenile antics happening around him. 'This is an active warship! Not some silly tourist attraction!' He then glared at Misato and frowned deeply before he finally gave an answer to her request. "Not yet. Eva Unit 02 and its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. I won't let you waltz in, and do as you please!"

"Then when will you transfer them to us?" Misato continued, obviously peeved by the seemingly rude attitude of the captain.

"Once we've unloaded in New Yokosuka." The Commander said. Despite the name of his rank, was really the second in command of the ship after the Admiral.

The Admiral gave a stern look at Misato. "The ocean is ours jurisdiction. You will follow our orders here."

"I understand." Misato said as she reposed herself. "However, I should remind you that, in the case of an emergency, our, NERV's authority overrides yours."

Touji continued to look dreamily into space. "She's cool!"

Hikari growled at Touji. "Only if you like loose sluts like her." She said under her breath. She then eyed the two other boys in the room. 'At least Kensuke isn't focusing his attention on Whorsato. Though I don't exactly like where his camera is focusing in on. I mean, what's so interesting about the sailor's pants?' She mentally noted before moving on to Shinji. 'And Shinji… at least he appears to be reliable! And he lives with that woman!'

"She looks like Ritsuko." Shinji offhandedly commented.

Misato eyed Shinji carefully. "What do you mean by that Shinji?"

Hikari began to giggle a bit. 'I don't know who this Ritsuko person is, but I'm assuming it wasn't someone she'd like to be compared with.'

"Uh!" Shinji shrank a bit from his position. "I meant that… um, that…"

Misato's eyebrow began to twitch. "Yes Shinji?" However, a new voice spoke up, which would make her forget about Shinji at the moment.

"Hmm. Same snappy personality! Just as I remembered!" A certain male said as he stood in the hallway.

"Eh!" Misato face distorted as she sees the man at the doorway. "EH!"

Asuka's eyes lit up, and she waved at the man. "Kaji!"

Hikari eyed the newcomer, then at Asuka's gleeful expression. "You do realize that he's like, forty right?"

Asuka glared a bit at Hikari. "So what? He's still the hottest and greatest man in the world! Certainly better than that dweed there." She said as she stared at Shinji. "And I think he's thirty anyways."

"Huh?" Shinji said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Hikari sighed. "Well, it's your life." She then eyed Shinji fondly. 'At least that means that I don't have to worry… WAIT! I thought I was on this trip to keep Touji out of trouble! Not look at Shinji! What's happening to me!' Hikari thought, as her face blushed red.

Asuka eyed Hikari's blush. She narrowed her eyes a bit. As far as she could see, Shinji was the most boring guy she has ever met. Why would she like him?

The Admiral eyed Kaji in disapproval. "Mr. Kaji, I must insist that you not invite yourself onto the bridge."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kaji said nonchalantly.

Misato dropped her folder full of papers. 'What… what's he doing on board!' She then quickly picked up the folder and its contents, and ushered the children down the stairs. 'I got to get away from that moron!' Before she followed them, she turned around, faced the captain, and saluted. "Well, excuse us. Transport us to New Yokusuka as ordered."

"This is a date?" Touji questioned again when he was in the middle of the stairway. It certainly didn't seem like it to him.

"Only you would take Misato seriously." Hikari commented with a glare.

"Cool! This is so cool!" Kensuke said, too excited to care about anything that was happening behind him. Just being here on this ship was a dream of a lifetime.

Outside the Elevator

"Hold that elevator!" Kaji said as he, with Asuka in tow, rushed to the elevator. Both finally reached the small elevator that was currently occupied by Misato, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari.

"I don't think so!" Misato said as she slammed her foot into Kaji's belly.

"Oft." Kaji slumped a little from the kick. "My my Misato. You're meaner than usual!"

"Hmph." Misato glared at Kaji. "Well if you're not blind, something I'm not so sure about, this elevator is full! So either catch the next one or take the stairs!" Misato vociferated as the doors slammed shut.

"Grrr!" Asuka's eyes burned with fire. She slammed her foot at the now shut door. "That bitch! What gave her the right to give orders around here!"

"Well she is a Captain at NERV." Kaji playfully said, which Asuka was not appreciating one bit. Finally, he decided to change tactics with this conversation. "That's Misato for you." Kaji lifted his hands in the air. He then rubbed his chin as he thought of something. "Though I have to admit, she is more… bitchy than normal. True, we haven't seen each other for years, but this is still quite unusual. Maybe it has to do with Mister Shinji Ikari… I did hear that he was living with her after all."

Asuka raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Third Child again. "Mein gott. What is that woman thinking?" She then noted the other female that came along this journey. 'And that schoolgirl seemed to be enamored in him as well. Well, she also seemed to like that other dweeb. But I can see her getting closer to the Third Child.' Asuka contemplated this for a second, before she cracked her knuckles, as her face was now full of determination. 'Okay Shinji Ikari, what exactly makes you so special? I'm going to find out if it is the last thing I do!'

Elevator

"Even without them, it is still a little cramped in here!" Touji muttered as he struggled to find some space in the elevator. He then suddenly felt a low thud of pain coming from his head. "Ow! What was that for Class Rep?"

"Don't touch me perv!" Hikari bites back at him.

"What? I can't help it!" Touji defended as he struggled to get some space between him and the domineering Class Rep. "Besides, Shinji's touching you in places that are far worse than…" He finds his face suddenly tasting the cold steel of the elevator wall. "OW!"

"Stop bad mouthing Shinji!" Hikari said as she retracted her fist. "Shinji would never be thinking dirty thoughts about me. Isn't that right Shinji?"

Shinji blinked, completely muddled-headed over the situation. "Um… wha?"

"You don't right?" Hikari said as she glared at him.

"No! Of course not!" Shinji quickly replied. "I'd never think that!"

Hikari smiled at Shinji's answer. "See Mister Suzahara! You should learn a thing or two from Shinji!"

"So it's Shinji now?" Kensuke noted as he continued to videotape the elevator's decent.

A slight blush appeared on Hikari's face. "I… I mean Mister Ikari!"

Misato glared down at the wannabe prissy girl. "Yeah whatever. Not like anyone wants to touch your ugly face anyways." Misato muttered under her breath.

Hikari shot her head at Misato. "Excuse me if I don't have humongous boobs and flaunt them everywhere you dirty slut!"

"Excuse me!" Misato growled at Hikari. "Mind repeating that?"

"I think her boobs are just fine." Touji offhandedly said.

His comments put a dead stop to the conversation as both Misato and Hikari spun their heads and focused on Touji.

Touji gulped as he could feel the stares behind him. "Um, what?"

After a few seconds of silence, Hikari decided to strike up the conversation again. Though she decided it was best to change the subject. "So, do you mind telling me about this… Kaji guy? I'd like to know why that red head was so into him."

"Hmph." Misato grunted back. "He's a jerk for one thing. A bastard, a moron, idiot, ARGH! And why is he here!"

"I take it you don't like him." Hikari said, further pissing off Misato.

"Of course not!" Misato fumed. She quickly crossed her arms, which due to the confined space they were in, caused both Shinji and Kensuke to hit the walls of the elevator. "I guess I should feel sorry for Asuka then. She will find out soon enough that Kaji isn't worth a dime! I'm sure Shinji is more of a man than him!"

"Ah man! Why does Shinji have to keep coming up?" Touji frowned. 'I wish I was living with Misato! I'll show her a good time!'

"Eh?" Misato blinked with realization. "Yeah why does he keep coming up in conversation?"

"Touji!" Hikari slammed her fist into Touji's back. "Stop thinking perverted thoughts!"

"Ow! How did you…AH!" Touji found his face plastered to the elevator wall again.

'If I just ignore what's going on around me… maybe it'll all just go away and nothing bad will happen!' Shinji thought as his mind began to wonder.

Finally, the elevator reached its destination, and the doors finally opened.

Mess Hall

Misato, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Shinji, all sat at one of the tables drinking coffee. The cool steel room was relatively clean, minus the occasional rust stain on the wall. It was also mostly devoid of human life with the exception of said group there. The TV was on running a television show, which was being shown either by tape or from a satellite feed. Every so often, they would get an announcement over the PA system about a given exercise-taking place at the time.

Hikari yawned. "This has been a boring trip so far."

Misato eyed Hikari as she began sipping her tea. "Well, like I said, you didn't have to come missy!"

"Heh! And leave these three boys unattended in YOUR care? I think not!" Hikari fired back.

"I should've thrown you over the side when I had the chance." Misato muttered. "Give the world another reason to celebrate!"

Touji and Kensuke eyed Hikari wearily.

'Is she going to follow us around everywhere now?' Kensuke thought with a bit of dejection. 'What's she going to think if she finds my Warcraft collections?'

'So what now? Do I have to ask her for permission to date now?' Touji thought with a bit of gloom. 'Because there is going to be nothing stopping me from being with the lovely Misato!'

Shinji simply started drinking the tea as he felt that the art of public disassociation was a wise move here.

At that moment, Kaji and Asuka entered the room. "Hello everyone! Miss me?"

"Eh?" Misato viewed him entering the room, before turning in disgust. "Nope! Didn't miss you at all."

"Oh, I feel so hurt." Kaji said as he took his seat. A fake expression of disappointment washed over his face. "Don't you miss me even a little?"

Misato grumbled a bit before she answered. "No. I didn't miss you at all! Besides, what are you doing here anyways? I seriously doubt it was to see me."

Kaji gave a grinned and then nodded towards Asuka. "Accompany her. I'm on a business trip from Germany."

Misato grumbled again about her continued misfortune. "Man, was I careless. I should have anticipated this."

After going over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee, Kaji sat down at the table across from Misato. Which was much to her dismay. Asuka, though slightly jealous about the attention Kaji was giving Misato, tried her best in prevented this from surfacing as she sat down next to Kaji. After all, as long as this stayed in the past, she can be with her Kaji!

Of course, the question that Kaji asked to Misato added brought great distress for the red head. "Do you have a boyfriend now?"

Misato stared at the metallic wall as she attempted to avoid all eye contact with a certain man. She was also fending off attempts by said man from playing footsie with her. "That's none of your own business. AND KEEP YOUR FEET ON YOUR SIDE!" Misato gave a sharp kick to Kaji's shin.

"Ow!" Kaji said as he began rubbing his now sore shin. "How can you be so mean?"

"Hmph." Misato grunted.

Kaji simply shook his head. 'Something must be eating at Misato's mind.' A grin spread across his face. 'I'm going to have a little fun with her.' He than focused his attention towards Shinji. Maybe he'll be more responsive than Misato. "I understand that you're living with Katsuragi here, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Shinji meekly replied.

"Something that will be rectified soon." Hikari offhandedly added.

"Grrrrr." Misato's fingers subconsciously dug into her forearms.

"Hehehe." Kaji chuckled at the young girl's reaction. "So, tell me, is she still wild in bed?

"Wha… wha…?" Shinji's mouth went wide.

"AH!" Hikari, Asuka, Touji, and even Kensuke all held a shocked expression on their face. All three had their arms in the air, and were all leaning back away from Misato and Kaji.

'Oh, I know what game you're trying to play Kaji.' Misato thought as a scowl developed on her forehead. 'Let's see if you'll like this!' "And so what if that's true? Especially since Shinji's more of a man than you!"

Kaji smiled for a second. "So, she hasn't chang… wait! What!" Kaji's mouth flew open after realizing what Misato just said.

"That's right!" Misato raised her nose into the air and proudly smiled. "Everyday Shinji climbs my mountains!"

"Mountains?" Shinji repeated. "I don't climb moun…"

"AH!" Hikari fell out of her seat in disbelief. Her eyes showed deep concern and fear towards Shinji's innocence. "Shin… Shinji! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Wha?" Shinji's eyes widened, as he was utterly confused about what was going on. "What do you mean Misato? I don't climb mountains!"

"AHHHHH!" Asuka also leaned back so much that she fell out of her seat. "She's a bigger whore than I thought!"

"Shinji!" Touji had stream of tears flowing down his face. "Is this why you never invite us to your apartment? You lucky dog!"

"But I…" Shinji tried to wave away his two jealous friends. "But we never did anything!"

"Oh don't be modest Shinji!" Misato teased. "You know you like to play many games with me! Like hide the sausage! Isn't that right Shinji?"

"Sausages?" Shinji was completely befuddled over that statement. "But I never bought any sausages!"

"Hehehe." Misato giggled. Obviously the reference completely went over Shinji's head. "Oh, I'm not talking about the sausages that you eat Shinji."

"How could you Shinji!" Kensuke also had streams of tears flowing down his face. "I thought we were friends!"

"But… but… but…" Shinji stuttered as the situation threatened to spin out of control. "I don't know what kind of sausages Misato is talking about! I mean, what kind of sausages don't you eat!"

Lucky for him, Misato decided to reel it in before things got too out of hand. It started as a low giggle that developed into a very loud laughing. "HeheheheBWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha you arrogant moron!" She stuck her tongue out at Kaji.

Hikari was the first to respond to Misato's sudden outburst. "So… it wasn't true?"

Misato eyed Hikari. "Of course it isn't true! What, you think I'm really that loose in morals?"

"Well…"

Misato's smile started to fade. "Well it's not!"

Touji and Kensuke sighed after hearing this.

Kaji was still a bit dazed until he too, quickly chuckled at all this. "I see you're more cunning than usual Misato!"

"Hmph!" Misato quickly broke eye contact with Kaji. "That's what you get for trying to screw with me after so many years!"

"Heh. Oh we did more than just 'screw' Misato." Kaji said, causing Asuka's face to turn bright red, Hikari's mouth to drop, and Misato to shake as she tried to contain her anger.

Shinji continued to blink as he tried to figure out what this all had to do with him. "So, it was all a joke?"

"Of course it is idiot!" Asuka spat out. 'What kind of question was that? He can't be THAT clueless can he?' Asuka thought in major disbelief.

"I see." Shinji said, relieved. "So, what do you mean by mountains and sausages Misato?"

Misato slapped her head after hearing Shinji's question. "I'll tell you later Shinji."

Kaji sighed. 'Well, I know nothing is happening between them given how clueless he is. Speaking of Shinji…' He then turned to Shinji. "So tell me Shinji Ikari, is Misato really this fun back at home?"

"Hey!" Hikari pointed her finger at Kaji. "I don't like your veiled insulations of perversion here!"

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the haughty Class Rep. While she admit, she liked Hikari's domineering attitude, she didn't quite like it being used against her Kaji. "Oh please! My Kaji doesn't mean it that way! Right Kaji?"

Kaji raised his hand at Hikari. "Of course not! Though I'm not sure what Miss Misato would think of that!"

Misato's fist was shaking. 'This is a freaking nightmare!' She thought as images of her taking out her gun and blowing away Kaji's head flooded her mind. The more she thought about it, the more appealing that option was becoming to her. She might make it into a double attack and add a certain freckled brunet girl into the mix as well. The only thing holding her back was the tons of paperwork she would have to deal with.

Shinji, ignoring most of the comments not pertaining to him, answered Kaji as best as he can without getting into too much trouble. "Yeah? By the way, how do you know my name?"

"You mean besides that it was spoken during this little commotion?" Kaji smirked at the fairly silly question.

"Oh um…" Shinji said a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Well, to be fair, I did know your name before Shinji." Kaji added. Grinning all the while since he noted Shinji's apparent obliviousness of his own popularity. "I ought to know you. You're pretty famous in our business. The Third Child, who piloted an Eva in battle with no training."

"Oh that?" Shinji asked. "It was just luck."

"Luck is a part of your destiny. It's your talent." Kaji continued. He then looked at his watch. "Well, I'll see you later Shinji. I have some business to take care of."

"Um, okay! See you." Shinji waved as Kaji stood up.

"Hmph!" Asuka sounded as she too stood up and followed Kaji. "Wait for me Kaji! I don't want to be left with these idiots!"

"Good riddance!" Misato said as her scowl deepened. "What a nightmare this is turning out to be!"

"Yeah…" Touji said dreamily. "Now I can't get the image of Misato nak…"

**WHACK! **Hikari bashed Touji right on the head. "IDIOT!"

-Later…

Over the Rainbow – Outside Walkway

Asuka and Kaji were both leaning on the railing. Asuka then turned around and peered into the ocean. She allowed the cool breeze to wash over her. After the quite strange incident in the mess hall, she was just glad to be with her Kaji.

Kaji eyed Asuka and smiled. "So, what do you think about Mister Shinji Ikari?"

Asuka's smile faded as the conversation returned to the Third Child… again! "He's boring and an idiot. That's the great Third Child? What a disappointment. I don't know what the others see in him! Well, besides the other dorks since they can easily relate!"

"Hmm." Kaji grinned. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that his sync ratio was well over 40 percent in combat with no training."

"Mien Gott!" Asuka's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets after that comment. "So that's what this is all about!" As she thought about this a bit more, she later discarded that notion. 'That might explain Misato's infatuation in him. But what about that freckled girl?' She needed to get to the bottom of this. She stormed towards the stairs. "Okay Shinji! You think you're the man or something? Well, wait until you get to know a REAL pilot now!"

Kaji watched Asuka storm off. "Heh. Try not to scare him too much Asuka!"

Stairway 

Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Misato were all walking down the stairway after their second meeting with the Admiral. Again, the reaction was the same as before. The Admiral rebuked anything Misato had to say, and told her that she had no business being on this ship until they will get to New Yokusuka. They were now all heading to the lower decks.

"That Mr. Kaji sure is pretty lively." Shinji said as he followed Misato down the stairs.

Misato deeply frowned at that comment. "He hasn't changed at all, that jerk!"

"Hey, Third Child!" Asuka said at the top of the stairs.

Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Misato all stared up at the red head.

"Come with me!" Asuka ordered.

"Why do you want Shinji?" Hikari frowned at the girl's sudden reappearance, and now demand.

"Don't worry! I'm going to bring back your boyfriend in one piece!" Asuka said as she waited for Shinji to follow her. "I just want to show him something! That's all!"

"He's… not my boyfriend!" Hikari rebutted. Though she had to admit, she kind of liked the sound of that.

"Whatever." Asuka frowned. "Now are you coming!"

"Um… okay!" Shinji said as he quickly raced up the stairs. "I'm coming!"

Touji narrowed his eyes at Shinji's reaction. "We really need to implant a spine into Shinji."

Kensuke scratched the side of his cheek. "Maybe we should introduce him to comic books? Maybe he could emulate those fifties comic heroes!"

Misato shivered at that moment. Something about that idea terrified her. She wasn't exactly sure why though.

-Later…

Transport Ship

Shinji, along with Asuka, held up the cover for Unit 02. Shinji stared at the massive red object. "Red? I didn't know that Unit 02 was red."

"The color is not the only difference." Asuka said as she ran up to the top of Unit 02. "After all, unit 00 and 01 were created as part of the developing process, prototype and test type. The fact that it synchronized with an untrained pilot like you is proof of that. However, Unit 02 is a little different. Created for actual combat conditions, this is the worlds first true Evangelion. This is the final model!" Asuka finished.

Shinji blinked at that bit of information. "Um, I see."

Asuka frowned at Shinji's simple answer. "Is that all you can say? What exactly does that girl see in you!"

"What girl?" Shinji asked confused with the question.

"What do you mean what girl?" Asuka said. "Haven't you noticed what that brown haired girl been doing all this time?"

"You mean Hikari?" Shinji said as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends."

Asuka's mouth was wide open in utter befuddlement. The corner of her mouth began to twitch as a disturbing thought entered her mind. "Don't tell me. PLEASE don't tell me that you are THAT clue…" Suddenly, the ship started to shake. "…leeeeesssssssssss!"

Shinji ignored Asuka's last comment as he was now focused on the new crisis. "What was that?"

Asuka was forced to leave the issue of Shinji behind for now as the sound of explosions reached her ears. "An undersea shock wave? Something exploded nearby!"

Both Shinji and Asuka ran up onto the deck of the ship and stared at what was happening. Ship after ship was being attacked and destroyed by some underwater creature. This creature was fast, slicing up ships in nearly an instant despite all the counter measures deployed by the fleet against it.

"What's that? Is that an Angel!" Shinji said in a shocked tone.

"Is that a real one?" Asuka said in amazement.

Shinji's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "Oh, my gosh! We've got to go back, and find Misato."

Asuka turned away from the sea as realization hit her. A huge grin spread across her face. "This is my chance!"

Over the Rainbow

Within the hallway outside the Bridge, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke all stood petrified when the sirens began sounding. Misato on the other hand, held a grin on her face since she knew what this meant.

'It looks like NERV's intuition was correct!' Misato thought with glee. 'There would be an Angel attack here out on open sea!'

Behind Misato, was a panic stricken Hikari. "An… Angel attack… here?" Hikari shakily said as she frantically eyed the flashing sirens above her. "But, but, but we're in the middle of the ocean!"

"Um, weren't the other Angels like, first appeared in the sea?" Kensuke noted as he instantly recovered from the initially shock. 'This means I can capture an Angel attack out at sea! And watch the great UN Navy deal with the Angel!'

Misato rolled her eyes at Hikari's statement. 'Oooooo. Scared little girl now isn't she? Maybe I should end her misery right now and throw her overboard!'

Another explosion boomed outside the ship.

"Agh!" The 'strong' man Touji yelped. "Shouldn't the Navy be doing something about this!"

"Correction!" Misato said as she began to storm the Bridge. "This is a job for NERV!"

Inside the Bridge, the Admiral and the Commander both stared at the scene that was happening outside. The Admiral was looking through binoculars at the circling threat, while the Commander held the microphone ready to give orders when needed. Neither of them paid much attention to Misato's sudden intrusion. Not that she could blame them given that right outside the window, their ships were falling victim to the Angel's sudden appearance.

"Hello, NERV special delivery!" Misato said in a voice that was probably a little too cheery for the occasion. "Would you like to order some information on this enemy and counter measures to use against it?"

"This is a combat situation! No unauthorized personal allowed," The Captain shot back annoyed.

Kensuke peaked through from the side with his camera. 'Oh boy! A real Angel attack! A second one I get to record! Oh boy oh boy oh boy!'

"This is just my opinion, but I'd say that must be an Angel attack!" Misato incredulously said.

"All Ships, fire at will!" The Commander yelled through the microphone.

Tons of explosions are heard outside the ship as the missiles and the death charges are all launched at the Angel.

"It's pointless." Misato said with a frown. She then entered the Bridge in order to get a better look at the attacking Angel. Kensuke, Touji, and a reluctant Hikari followed after her. "But what is this Angel doing here? My God, is it after Unit 02?"

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright, it's going to be alright…" Hikari said over and over and over again.

Transport Ship

Asuka sped through the ship's side as she headed towards her Eva with Shinji in tow. 'This is my chance!'

"Where are you taking me?" Shinji said, confused and a little scared about what the red head had planned.

'Can't he stop whining for second?' Asuka thought with disgust. She suddenly stopped in front of an open door and peered down the darkened corridor. 'Hmm. I do need to change. Certainly not in front of this weirdo!' "Just wait here a second." Asuka said, letting go of Shinji and trotted down the stairway with her bag in hand. Feeling that she was safe from Shinji's prying eyes, she quickly stripped and began getting into a plug-suit.

"I can't believe this." Shinji said with a sigh. Curious to see if Asuka was done, Shinji looked down the stairway to see Asuka's bareback turned against his. 'I take that as a no.'

Asuka, sensing Shinji's eyes on here, scowled. "Don't peep you pervert!"

Shinji's heart skipped a beat after being exposed. "Sorry!" He quickly shuffled back to the stairway's wall, away from Asuka's line of sight.

"Why are all boys such perverted jerks?" Asuka said as she closed her hands a few times, checking to see how well it fits her. She then pushed the button, which sucked all the air out, making the suit skintight. 'And him most of all!' Asuka thought in disgust. 'What does the other people see in him!' She pivoted her head back to where Shinji was. 'Maybe this will get a better picture once we start fighting.' She frowned at the thought. 'Though I prefer to do this myself, I still must see what makes him so special!'

Over the Rainbow 

"Why won't it sink?" The Admiral said in a slightly alarmed tone. All of their countermeasures against the Angel have failed. Their best weapons that they had on board were of no match for it.

"I knew it. Only an Eva can beat it!" Touji said offhandedly.

The Admiral looked at Touji slightly wide eyed.

Kensuke also blinked at him. 'Touji said that? Wow! I thought I would be the first one that would say it!'

Misato grinned. 'Still trying to score points with me? Hmph! Well too bad. I have my eyes set on… um, wait. Who do I have my eyes set on?' Suddenly an image of Kaji flashed before her. "AGH! Not him! Not him!"

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright, it's… huh?" Hikari, startled out of her raving, suddenly focused on Misato with a bit of eagerness in her eyes. "So you're not trying to corrupt Shinji?"

"What?" Misato said at the sudden intrusion. A scowl appeared at the young girl that had somehow found a way to push her buttons. "Of course I'm trying to cu…" Misato stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. 'What the? What is going on with me?'

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari suddenly collapsed onto the cold metallic floor.

Misato and the others all stared at the now unconscious girl. Misato gently tapped Hikari with her foot to see if she would stir. She didn't. 'Maybe this was my intention.' Misato thought as a grin appeared on her face.

Touji blinked in bemusement. "Class Rep?"

"Ehhh…" Kensuke sounded as he videotaped the unconscious girl.

The Admiral slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Freaking children!"

"Well, for her safety, we should throw her overboard." Misato offhandedly replied.

Everyone suddenly stared at Misato.

"What?" Misato said after she felt all of their eyes trained on her.

Transport Ship to Unit 02

'I can't believe I have to wear this plug-suit.' A red faced Shinji thought as he tried to cover the extra, attributes on the red plug-suit. 'Why do I have to join in this endeavor?'

"Now, I'll show you how magnificent my piloting is!" Asuka said as she peered into the now open plug. "Just don't disturb me!"

"Um, okay!" Shinji replied. "So…why do I have to join…"

"Of course you have to come!" Asuka said, grating her teeth. "Besides, if that Angel destroys this ship, you don't want to be here now do you? NOW GET IN!"

"Okay! I'm getting in!" Shinji said as he slid right into the plug. "Now… wait, if the Angel attacks and destroys the ship, then my clothes will go down with it!"

"Yeah, so what? You still have that plug suit! And get behind the seat! I'm the pilot here!" Asuka ordered the scared boy. After Shinji moved accordingly, Asuka followed afterwards, landing directly into the seat. "Now DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING you are going to regret!" Asuka warned.

"I won't!" Shinji quickly replied. "But about my clothes, I can't go out wearing this! Can't we…"

"NO!" Asuka shot back with fury. Whatever made this whiny kid special… she was certainly NOT seeing it. "To maximize the sync ratio, you can't bring your dirty clothes into this environment!"

"But when I…"

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Asuka screamed back at Shinji as the entry plug closed and whirled into the Eva. Once the LCL filled the entry plug, Asuka took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Wasn't easy when she was sitting next to Shinji, the WORST kid she had ever faced (besides the other two Stooges at least. Stooges? Hmm. There are three of them…). He was certainly the densest kid she has met. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was a pilot. 'Okay Shinji! Let's see if you can even comprehend the word 'teamwork'. Not that I needed you here in the first place...'

Shinji wearily gripped the seat as the entry plug goes red.

Asuka began speaking in German. "LCL füllender Eintragung Steckereinlaß. Anfangenaktivierung Reihenfolge. Bestätigt. Öffnung Nerv-Führungen. Bestätigt. Engagierende Herzmonitoren. Bestätigt. Synchrounisierung Anfang!"

The entry plug than becomes multicolored as it begins the initiating sequence with the Eva. Something Shinji had grown used to over the months. Suddenly, it all goes red, with the words, _Fehler_ flashing everywhere.

"It's a program error? What happened?" Shinji questioned.

Asuka frowned deeply. 'Typical. Just as I had expected from HIM!' "Thought noise. I told you not to disturb me."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

Asuka glared at Shinji. "You're thinking in Japanese, aren't you? Think in German!"

"Oh, okay. Strudel, bratwurst…" Shinji said as he tried to think of all the German words he knew.

Asuka was shaking. She could only take so much of Shinji's stupidity. "Fine, stop trying! Switch the language to basic Japanese. Evangelion, Unit 02, activate."

Over the Rainbow

"Well, someone should move her." Misato waved the others away. "Anyways…" Misato glared outside of the window. "Hmm. Odd. The Angel seems to be looking for something. Is it the Eva?" Her eyes then narrow. "Or is it something else?"

Touji continued to poke Hikari. "Class Rep?"

Hikari's eyes slow fluttered open. "Huh? Wha?" She then notices Touji poking her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERV!" Hikari slapped Touji's face, leaving a nice red handprint

"OW!" Touji said, rubbing the new bruise. "I was only worried about you!"

"Well I… huh, really?" Hikari's face instantly lit up at his words.

"Feh. Not anymore." Touji scowled.

"GAH!" Hikari slapped Touji's other cheek.

"Telex from the Othello! Unit 02 is in the process of activation." The announcer said through the speakers.

"What the…" The Admiral said in shock. His spun his head to where he could see the transport ship outside.

Misato ran up to the window. "Nice going, Asuka!" She proudly proclaimed.

The Admiral frantically grabbed the microphone. "No! Abort the activation sequence! Reset it!"

Misato then pushed the Admiral away, and grabbed the microphone. "I don't care Asuka. Go for it!"

"What are you doing! Eva and its pilot are under our control! You're violating my authority!" The Admiral said with indignation. He too, was trying to shove Misato away.

Touji and Kensuke stared at the scene in front of them, both in complete disbelief.

Hikari also frowned at the scene as well. "And they're supposed to be the adults here?" Hikari shook her head. 'There must be a way to get Shinji out of that household!'

As Misato and the Admiral continued to fight, the Commander realized something as he stared at the now activating Unit 02. "You do know that Unit 02 is still using the type-B equipment?"

"What?" Misato screamed in shock. "They are!"

The Admiral scowled. "Our job was to deliver it to Japan. We didn't expect, more than that…"

Misato waved him off. "Feh. Fine then! We'll just have to fix that once it is activated. Hopefully." Misato scowled. 'In the meantime, they would have to fight it above water somehow.'

Inside Unit 02

"If we fall in the ocean, we're done for." Shinji yelled, knowing what it meant to not have the type-B equipment installed.

"And if we don't, we're be fine, right?" Asuka arrogantly replied. 'One way or the other, I'm going to SHOW you what it takes to beat this Angel! Third Child!'

Over the Rainbow

"Shinji, are you in there too?" Misato said in bemusement.

"Yes." Shinji replied to the intercom.

"WHAT!" Hikari yelled after hearing Shinji's voice. "Shinji… and that redhead! They better not be doing anything immoral!"

Misato scowled. "I seriously doubt that little girl!" She then turned back to the microphone. "You're not right Shin…"

"Of course not!" Asuka yelled back through the intercom. "There is NO way I'd do that with this pervert!"

"What she said." Shinji replied afterwards.

"Kids. Bunch of stupid kids!" The Captain said, banging his head on the console.

Misato sighed. "Okay! Anyways, this is a good opportunity to show what these 'kids' can do. As long as they don't kill each other first… Asuka, launch!"

Inside Unit 02

"Hmm. I'll try not to kill the Third Child." Asuka said mockingly. 'Even if he is certainly trying to make me do it!' She added mentally with a growl.

Shinji ignored Asuka's comments as he sees the Angel fast approaching. "It's coming!" Shinji yelled as he could see the Angel speeding right towards them.

"Launching!" Asuka yelled as she made Unit 02 launch into the sky, right before the transport ship was ripped in half by the Angel.

"There goes my street clothes." Shinji said dejected.

"What are you bitching about?" Asuka growled at Shinji. "Focus on the Angel dufus!"

"Okay!" Shinji quickly replied just as the Eva lands on an AEGIS destroyer. The ship rocked back and forth as it tried to absorb the Eva's impact. After the rocking stopped, the Eva stood up, with the massive covering wrapped around it like a cape.

"Where is it?" Asuka said as she looked around for the Angel.

"That way!" Shinji said pointing at the fast approaching Angel. He then peered on the console as the numbers quickly count down. "We've got just 58 seconds left!"

"I am well aware of that!" Asuka said before speaking through the intercom. "Misato! Get the external power supply socket onto the flight deck."

"I've got it!" Misato said through the intercom.

Over the Rainbow

"AH! The ships!" Kensuke sulked as he sees one ship after another either sink. To Kensuke, it was like watching someone being murdered. "The UN's finest ships! I can't stand seeing such horrors befall them!"

"I think we have more important matters to worry about Kensuke!" Touji commented. "Like the fact that the Eva is coming straight here!"

"Wait, the fighting machine is coming here?" Hikari said shakily. "But, but, but… wouldn't that draw the Angel here!"

"Um… yeah… but…" Misato said which caused said girl to scream her head off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're all going to die!" Hikari began spinning around in circle.

"Um… Class Rep?" Touji shakily raised his hand towards the hysterical girl. "Just calm down, I'm sure that red head and Shin…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Red headed girl and Shinji!"

Misato slapped her forehead. "Could someone calm down Miss Horaki please?"

At that moment, Asuka's words ring through the intercom. "Here we go! Jump!"

"Jump?" Shinji followed.

From the bridge, the crew they could see Unit 02 jumping from one ship to the other, discarding the covering in the process. Each ship received heavy damage to their decks by the heavy Eva.

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright, it's going to be alright…" Hikari said over and over again after she had, um, calmed down somewhat.

Unfortunately, now Touji and Kensuke were beginning to panic. "Eeeeeeeehhhhh…"

"The power socket is in place." A sailor's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Reactor complete." Another sailor's voice followed.

"The deck is ready for Eva landing." The final sailor voiced.

"All hands, prepare for impact!" Commander yelled as they see the Eva flying towards them.

"I can't believe this!" The Admiral exclaimed.

"Eva Unit 02, coming in on deck!" Asuka voice yelled through the telecom.

"No! We're all going to die!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs.

Misato's eyebrow began twitching. "Would you shut…"

Suddenly, the ship was rocked back and forth as Unit 02 slammed into the flight deck. Jets on the flight deck slide into the sea as the ship began to list heavily on the port side of the ship. All members on the bridge braced themselves for the sudden rocking motion. All the while, Hikari was screaming at the top of lungs.

"No! What a waste!" Kensuke said as he watched the jets sink into the sea.

"Since Shinji along with that red headed girl is in that robot, does that mean Shinji can get off that machine now?" Hikari said wearily.

Misato's eyes narrowed. "What is your obsession with Shinji and Asuka? Oh, and her name again is Asuka Langley Shoryu, Miss Horaki!"

"Target is approaching rapidly!" The Commander said.

"Target? As in Angel? AHHhhhhhhhh…" Hikari screamed, or at least attempted to scream if it wasn't for the fact that Misato was now choking her.

Misato snarled at Hikari. "Get a hold of yourself you stupid little…"

"It's coming, 9 o'clock." Shinji yells through the intercom.

"Switching to external power." Asuka followed as she commands Unit 02 to hook up the plug into the back of it. "Switch completed."

That comment made Misato drop Hikari for a bit. Hikari held her neck as she began breathing fresh air again as Misato rushed towards the window to see what was happening.

"Psychopath!" Hikari yelled at Misato.

Misato's eyebrow began to twitch as she tried to ignore Hikari's comment.

"But we don't have any weapons." Shinji noted, ringing through the intercom.

"The progressive knife should be enough." Asuka's voice followed shortly thereafter. The knife port opened up revealing the blade, and was quickly taken by Unit 02's massive hand. Unit 02 whipped the knife in front of itself, extended the blade of the retractable knife, and prepared to take on the incoming Angel.

"It's bigger than I thought." Shinji voice sounded through the intercom.

"That's what I figured!" Asuka's confident voice followed.

"Bigger? What's bigger?" Hikari frantically said. "He doesn't mean…"

"Gah! Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for one second!" Misato said, as she was about to lunge towards Hikari.

"What? I was talking about the Angel! It's you that should get your mind out of the gutter!" Hikari spat back.

Before Misato could render Hikari unconscious, the Captain spoke up in a terrified tone. "What are they going to do now!"

Misato straightened up immediately. She gave one final glare at Hikari before speaking up. "Hand-to-Hand combat is the best way to defeat Angels."

Suddenly, the speeding Angel jumped out of the water, skirting it a bit before crashing onto the carrier's deck, crushing a few jets along the way, and slamming Unit 02 hard. Unit 02 was forced to drop the knife as it tried to hold the Eva back from taking out the ship's control tower. The knife in turn, decapitated a jet in the process.

All the while, Hikari was holding on to a pipe, Kensuke continued to film, and Touji tried to maintain his balance on the moving ship.

"Good work, Asuka!" Misato proudly exclaimed through the microphone. She apparently did not see the fact that Unit 02 lost the knife in the process.

"This isn't a game! Look at the mess you made of the deck!" The Admiral whined.

Unit 02 moved back a few steps as it struggled to keep standing as the Angel kept pushing and pushing. Suddenly, it stepped on an elevator, losing its balanced, and slammed the Angel into the Control Tower.

Everyone on the bridge covered their faces as the glass shattered in front of them.

As the carrier began to list towards the port side, Unit 02 and the Angel plunged into the water, dragging it down with it.

"See? It's sinking!" The Admiral noted as the Angel and Unit 02 fall off of the carrier.

Ugh…is it over?" Hikari sickly said. Her hands were still shaking by the recent experience.

"Asuka! It's impossible to fight underwater using the type-B equipment!" Misato said through the microphone.

"You never know, unless you try!" Asuka responded back.

Misato sighed. 'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have Asuka pilot it. Of course, than again, Shinji can't really pilot Unit 02… and Asuka wouldn't allow it anyways.'

The cable was quickly dropping into the sea. Banging sounds could be heard through the telecom, indicating that the Eva was being dragged on the sea floor, which was once a city that used to be a part of Japan. As it sweeps across the deck, it takes out the few remaining jets that had escaped the initial massacre caused by Unit 02 and the Angel when they were on deck.

'That can't be a good thing.' Misato mentally noted.

"What a waste!" Kensuke commented as he watched helplessly as the remaining jets were destroyed.

Touji sighed. "Don't you have anything else to worry about besides losing a few jets?" He then looked at Hikari curled up in a ball and was rocking her head back and forth. Touji sighed. 'Poor girl… maybe I should…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Misato's booming voice. "How much cable is left?"

"Another 1,200 meters!" The Commander replied.

"What are you going to do?" The Admiral said dejectedly as he surrendered himself to the notion that everything was now out of his power.

"We can deal with it somehow." Misato answered, though she was unsure of herself given this new dilemma.

Hikari took a few deep breaths in order to calm her nerves now that the danger seemed, less immediate. After she recovered, she glared menacingly at Misato. "Oh that sounds so reassuring Miss Katsuragi!"

Misato gritted her teeth. "I don't see you doing anything that will help the situation! Screaming like the little bitch you are!"

"Why… you…" Hikari's face flashed a bright shade of red, rivaling Misato's jacket in its brightness.

"Got a problem with that?" Misato started to grin in satisfaction.

Touji blinked amazed at Misato and Hikari. Though a part of him was still worried about Hikari, he found himself staring at Misato more. He would later admit, to himself at least, that an angry Misato only made her look hotter. But at the moment, there did seem to be a more important issue to contend with. "Um…girls?" Touji said, interrupting Misato's and Hikari's little fight. "Miss Misato, the cable is about to run out."

"Oh." Misato said as she quickly dived back to the microphone. At the same time, Hikari gave her a raspberry. "Just keep pushing your luck girl!"

"What!" Asuka yelled through the telecom.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you Asuka." Misato eyed Hikari for a moment before returning to the microphone. "The cable is about to run out! Brace for the shock!"

As the cable wound down, the ship reverberated with a short shockwave. Of course, what they felt was nothing like what Shinji and Asuka were feeling at this point.

"Eva missed the target!" A naval officer said, who was looking at the sonar screen.

'How the hell am I supposed to defeat this Angel being this far underwater?' Misato frustratingly thought.

"I've got to change the disk!" Kensuke said as he fumbled through his jacket for another one.

At that moment, the roar of a jet fighter can be heard, coming up from one of the carrier's elevators.

"My God! A Yak 38 Custom!" Kensuke excitedly said.

"You can tell what kind of jet it is just by listening to the engine?" Hikari stared at Kensuke with bemusement.

"Of course!" Kensuke said excitedly. "I have the all the jet sounds on my computer! I listen to them every night!" His eyes glistened at the memories.

Hikari stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You need to get out more Kensuke!"

"Hey, Katsuragi!" Kaji waved back at her from the back seat of the jet.

"Kaji." Misato said as her eyes narrowed a bit at the sight she was seeing.

"I've got something to deliver, so I'll be taking off now." Kaji added.

This only served to piss off Misato even more. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Launch!" Kaji ordered the pilot. "Take care of the rest of this, Captain Katsuragi." He added as the jet sped off into the sky.

"Yes!" Kensuke said as he eagerly placed the camera up, ready to record the Yak 38 Custom… only to discover that he was just a few seconds too late and it was already out of view. "Ahhhhh…"

"He ran away. I don't believe it!" Touji said in slight amazement.

"The target is approaching Eva again!" The Commander relayed back to Misato.

'Damn!' Misato frowned. 'First the coward leaves, and now I'm stuck trying to figure out a way to deal with this!'

Unit 02

"It's coming again!" Shinji said alarmed. He stared in front of him as the Angel made its way around one of the sunken buildings.

"I'll finish you off this time." Asuka grinned menacingly. She pulled on the controls expecting Unit 02 to move. Except… "What! It's not working!"

"That's because this is B-type equipment." Shinji reminded her.

Asuka started to panic. 'What am I going to do now? Wait, what am I going to do? He's supposed to be the special one!' "What're you going to do!"

Shinji looked at Asuka stunned given the fact that she used 'you' instead of 'we' or even 'I'. "What am I going to do?"

"You're the Third Child aren't you? The one everybody worships right! Do something!" Asuka hastily replied.

Shinji blinked confused. "What do you mean? Everyone doesn't worship me! I mean I know everyone thinks I do a good job and all."

"Come on! You can't be…"

Suddenly, Asuka was cut short as Unit 02 shakes.

"WHAT?" Asuka said. Completely shocked at what just happened.

"We're inside… we're inside the Angel!" Shinji noted.

"But…but…" Asuka's eyes went wide as her whole body became petrified. "But… do something!"

Over The Rainbow

"Eva 02 has entered the target's body." One of the naval officers on the bridge said.

"Does that mean the Eva's been eaten?" Kensuke said off handedly.

"No Shinji!" Hikari said in a panicked voice.

"No Shinji?" Misato, trying to keep her cool against Hikari, eyed her. "What about Asuka?"

"Well… her too." Hikari rectified. "Hey, it wasn't like we got to know each other yet!"

"Whatever…" Misato rubbed her eyes. 'Besides, I have more important things to worry about now…'

'Phew. At least those two seem to be… tolerating each other at the moment.' Touji thought as he peered out into the sea again. As he looked at the cable line, and the fact that the Angel, which reminded him of a fish, held Unit 02 in its mouth… "Hmm. You know what? This is like fishing!" Touji said.

Misato's eyes lit up after she heard Touji's words. "Fishing? Yes, fishing!"

Eva Unit 02

"From a bad situation to a worse one." Shinji commented as he looked all around the view screen. They were completely inside the Angel. Well, at least the upper portion of Unit 02 was.

"Shut up!" Asuka growled. She then noticed that Mister 'Special' was on her lap. "You pervert! What the hell are you doing! Get off my lap you dufus!"

"But we have to free ourselves!" Shinji noted.

"And how does sitting on my lap solve that problem!" The fiery redhead throttled Shinji at that moment.

"Hey! This isn…AH!" Shinji said as he tried to dislodge Asuka's hands away from his throat.

"Asuka, do you read me? Don't let go of it!" Misato added.

"Eh…" Asuka said, stopping her choking of Shinji.

"Wait, she wants us to do what?" Shinji said in amazement.

Over the Rainbow 

"Admiral…" Misato said as she stared the Captain down.

"What?" The Admiral said. At the moment, he didn't know what else Misato would want from him since for the most part, she was in command now.

"I'm requesting your cooperation." Misato asked in a strict indifferent tone.

Yak 38 Custom

'So this is what its all about.' Kaji said as he held the case tightly in front of him. 'And what all these Angels are after. Hmph. And what the survival of humanity hinges on.' He then looked out of the cockpit at the slowly disappearing image of the now greatly reduced UN fleet. "Of course, it might all be for naught if Misato fails here."

"You don't see that happening do you?" The pilot said in front of him.

"Nope, I'm completely confident that she can do it." Kaji smirked as he looked back at the fleet. "Especially with Shinji there."

"Why's that?" The pilot said back. "Is this Shinji someone amazing or something?"

"You could say that." Kaji said. "Oh yes. I think we'll be hearing a lot about him!"

Eva Unit 02

"Hey, don't use Unit 02 without my permission!" Asuka said while bashing Shinji over the head. "And I told you to get off of my lap you freaking pervert!"

"Do you two understand the operation?" Misato's voiced through the telecom.

"Operation? Mind repeating it?" Shinji said as he tried to shake off Asuka's attacks. "Asuka's being… difficult."

"Difficult!" Asuka's nostrils flared. "I'll show you…"

"Asuka! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! We have more important things here!" Misato yelled. "And… UGH! Okay! I'll give you the short version. We'll reel you back to the ship. In the meantime, try and get the Angel's mouth open. Two battleships will be sunk so that their weapons will be fired once they are inside the Angel's mouth. That should destroy the Angel. Got it!"

"Got it!" Shinji said as he continued to fight off Asuka. "We'll do my best."

"I'm counting on the both of you." Misato said before the communication cut out.

"You hear that Asu…OW!" Shinji said as Asuka began pulling his hair. "Asuka!"

"Get off of my lap PERVERT!" Asuka continued giving little punches to Shinji.

Suddenly, the Eva shook as they began to be reeled back.

"Eva has started to surface! T-minus 70 to contact!" They hear through the telecom.

"Hey, now you're touching my… get off!" Asuka said, continued to punch Shinji around.

"But we've got to open its mouth, or we'll be killed!" Shinji yelled back at Asuka. "Or do you want to be killed!"

"T-Minus 60 to contact." The naval officer said.

"Fine!" Asuka fumed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the damn thing!"

"Eva continues to surface, T-Minus 50 to contact." The naval officer continued.

Shinji struggled to pull back the controls, and in turn, force the Eva to open the Angel's mouth. No luck. "No, it won't open!"

Asuka frowned. "Some HERO you are! Bah! There is no time left!" Asuka grabbed the controllers along with Shinji.

"Target has passed beneath the Tempest!" The female naval officer relayed.

"Hurry, or you won't make it!" Misato's voice rang through the cockpit.

Asuka's gritted her teeth as she was 'forced' to get closer to Shinji. "Don't get any strange ideas." Asuka scorned.

"What?" Shinji said incredulously.

"Anyway, just concentrate on your thoughts." Asuka said as she refocused their attention on the Angel. 'The great Third Child? Hmph! Well looks like it will be ME to the rescue now!'

"You can say that again!" Shinji said as he too, refocused his attention towards the Angel.

Both Shinji and Asuka used all of their strength to pull back the controllers.

"T-Minus 20 to contact!" The naval officer said as he counted down the time the Battleships was meant to make contact with the Angel. "T-Minus 15 to contact!"

'Open! Open! Open! Open!' Shinji kept thinking over and over again.

'Open! Open! Open! Open!' Asuka thought in unison.

Slowly, the Angel's jaw slowly gave way as it struggled to keep its mouth shut. Each passing second, the Eva controllers slid back and forth a bit as the Angel refused to relent. Suddenly, with both Shinji and Asuka's thoughts aligned, their sync ratio with the Eva shot up. The Eva eyes suddenly glowed and, with the sudden burst of strength, it forced the Angel's mouth apart. Mere seconds later, the two battleships slammed into the now open mouth, as the Eva let go and was quickly reeled back into safety.

"Fire!" Misato's voice rang out.

Shinji and Asuka watched as the two battleships fired their weapons into the Angel's belly. The Angel expanded like a blowfish and then, when it couldn't take anymore, exploded. Sending Angel parts all over the sea.

The Eva, with the help of the sudden rush of energy from the underwater explosion, shot out of the water, and landed onto the deck of the _Over The Rainbow_. The Eva, now severed from its power cable, suddenly sank limply onto the carrier's surface as the remaining bits of its power shut down.

Both Shinji and Asuka were panting hard. Relief washed over them instantly as they both knew that they were alive, and safe on board the carrier.

"Well I hope you know, this changes nothing between us!" Asuka said in a condescending tone.

Shinji sighed. "Like I expected anything else."

"And what exactly does that girl see in you? What does Misato see in you?" Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"A pilot?" Shinji said unsure of his answer.

"Don't give me that! You can't possibly be THAT clueless can you?" At that moment, reality set in for Asuka about their current seating arrangement. "NOW GET OFF MY LAP!" Asuka screamed at the poor pilot in front of her. She gave a quick jab for added effect.

"Ow!" Shinji said as he rubbed the back of where Asuka hit him.

-Later…

Nerv Headquarters – Gendo Ikari's Office

"Well, I'll be on my way." Kaji said to the stoic man, currently admiring his new acquisition. "I will of course, be around if you need me."

"Of course Mister Ryoji." Gendo said while grinning. He stared into the open case in front of him. "We'll keep in touch."

After one final wave, Kaji casually walked out of the office. His thoughts though, were not on Adam, the main ingredient for the Human Instrumentality Project, but on the famous Third Child. 'You certainly must be something to get everyone talking about you Shinji Ikari. And you can bet we will be seeing a lot of each other too!'

As the door shut behind Kaji, Kozou stepped into the light behind Gendo.

Without turning to look at him, Gendo spoke to Kozou. "I hear that you still have some concerns over Rei?"

"I believe that she has been given too much freedom." Kozou stated. "From what I have heard, she had personally requested that she'd spend more time with the Third. This is not something I'd expect Rei Ayanami to have done."

"Hmph." Gendo grunted. "I admit this is not something I expected Rei to be doing. Still I see no reason to deny her request. Though if an issue did come up, we can always restrict her movements again."

"That is true." Kozou replied.

"Speaking of her movements," Gendo continued. "Where exactly is Rei right now?"

Port of New Yokosuka

The ships pulled into New Yokosuka. Many had scars due to the recent Angel attack. Not to mention damage to their decks from the jumping Evangelion itself. The _Over the Ranbow_ was docked and was currently unloading its valuable cargo, Unit 02. Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari were on one side of the gangplank leading from the ship to the port. On the other side of the gangplank, was a moving walkway that at the moment had no occupants.

"Is he out yet? Is he out yet?" Hikari repeated over and over again as she jumped up and down on the gangplank.

Kensuke, who was trying to videotape the movement of the Eva from the ship to the port, frowned at the excited girl next to her. He then turned his camera towards her. "You change moods pretty fast Class Rep."

"Huh?" Hikari said, stopping her jumping for a moment.

"Wasn't it you that was huddling in the corner in fear just a while ago?" Touji said grinning.

"Well… but… we were in real danger!" Hikari shot back. "You would too if you were in my situation!"

"Um Class Rep… we were." Touji noted.

"Well um…" Hikari said as she decided it best to quickly change subjects. "If it wasn't for Shinji, we would have been killed!"

"Um, what about that red head, Asuka something?" Kensuke added.

"And… her too." Hikari quickly added.

Touji sighed as he laid back. Suddenly, the he noticed movement on the walking platform. "Speaking of Asuka…"

Asuka held her head high as she passed by Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari. As she passed by Hikari, their eyes met for a moment, and a bolt of lightning sparked between them. 'Must be because I get to spend time with dweeb boy. Again, why is he so special? Hmm. Speaking of special…'

"Hmph!" Hikari sounded as she quickly looked away from Asuka. Suddenly, she saw a whisk of brown hair at the corner of her eye coming down the gangplank. "Ah! That must be Shin…ji!"

"Eh!" Touji noted the same thing. "Kensuke check it out!"

"What?" Kensuke suddenly turned his camera on Shinji. "What the? Pdddtt…."

Shinji tried covering up the extra 'attributes' of the red plug suit. His face was bright red as he noticed the attention he was getting. "Oh come on…"

"Shinji…" Hikari said in a worried tone. "You don't… you know…"

"No!" Shinji said, apparently caught on with what Hikari was thinking. "It's just that, Asuka forced me to wear her plug suit. And since all my normal clothes went down with the transport ship…"

Kensuke and Touji continued laughing.

Hikari sighed in relief. "Well, if that's it…" She slapped the back of Kensuke and Touji's head. "Stop laughing you two! Can't you see Shinji is having a hard enough time dealing with this already?"

"Ow." Kensuke and Touji said in unison. "Sorry Fuhrer."

Hikari whacked them again.

-Meanwhile…

In a jeep driving past the ship on the dock, Misato and Ritsuko were having a discussion together. Both were sitting in the back seat with Ritsuko looking over the data that they collected on the Evas.

"They broke their synchronization records, didn't they?" Ritsuko said amazed as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"For only seven seconds. It must have been due to the danger." Misato added.

Asuka zoomed up to the Jeep, forcing it to stop. She looked around, but didn't see the one she wanted to see. "Hey, where's Kaji?" She said excitedly to the two.

Misato glared at Asuka. "He ran off. That idiot's got to be back at headquarters by now."

Asuka's smile started to fade. "He's not here?"

"Yup, not here." Misato said as she looked away from the half-German. "Speaking of 'not here', where's Miss Ibuki? I would have half expected her to be here to greet Shinji. Little slut." Misato added the last line under her breath.

Ritsuko frowned at the question. "I gave her some extra work back at headquarters. Though I had to restrain her a bit given how eager she was in seeing him again."

Asuka's smile completely faded when she heard that. "Wait, Maya? Who's she? And why is SHE so eager to see the Third Child?"

"She's Ritsuko's assistant slash girlfriend." Misato added teasingly. "Though it is apparent that even Ritsuko can't control her girlfriend from trying to corrupt Shinji!"

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed. "Grr. First, I am NOT a lesbian, and she certainly NOT my girlfriend. Second, I don't think she intends to corrupt Shinji. And third… is that Rei Ayanami I see over there?"

Misato instantly stood up from her seat. "Wait, Rei Ayanami is here too?" She then looked and noticed the blue-headed girl standing at the bottom of the gangplank. "Where did she come from? And why is she here?"

Asuka also spun her head around to see Rei. Needless to say, her mouth dropped when she noticed the first person that she went up to talk to. Of course, she would have been more shocked if she knew Rei's personality, but she would find out more about that later. Instead…

"Hello Mister Ikari." Rei said nonchalantly at him.

"Huh? Miss Ayanami? You're here?" Shinji said, blinking in surprise.

"Is that not obvious?" Rei asked confused.

Shinji began stuttered. "Um, well, I meant was… um, did my father send you?"

"He did not." Rei continued. "I came at my own accord."

Hikari followed closely behind Shinji. "Rei Ayanami? You're here too?"

Rei turned her head slightly to see Hikari. "I have already answered that question. And Class Representative, I did not expect you to be here."

Hikari found herself at a loss of words. "Well I um…"

"So, anyways…" Shinji said, scratching the back of his head. "Um, so you came all the way here… to meet the Second Child right?"

Asuka stood next to Shinji and introduced herself. "Asuka Langley Sohryu! I am the Second Child! You must be the first, Rei Ayanami correct?"

Rei stared at Asuka for a second, before turning her attention back to Shinji. "I am only interested in the Third."

Asuka found herself gritting her teeth. "Why you…" She suddenly stopped herself. 'Okay, let's reassess what's happening, Misato seems a bit more protective of Shinji. Hikari definitely has something towards him. Ritsuko's assistant also has what sounds like an unhealthy attachment towards Shinji, and now… the First Child, Rei Ayanami!' She then glared at Shinji, who shivered at attention she was giving him. 'Okay Shinji! There is DEFINITELY something up with you! And I'm going to find out what it is!'

"I am here to accompany you." Rei stepped forward towards Shinji. Apparently not caring for his personal space. "Is this a problem?"

Shinji blushed a bit at the closeness. "Um… no?"

"Things have certainly become quite interesting I would have to say." Misato added, frowning at the scene.

Ritsuko also frowned. 'Rei certainly has changed. Though I'm not sure if this is a good thing.'

Hikari gave a low growl after seeing Rei and Shinji so close together.

-Later…

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Hikari stared back at Rei Ayanami, who seemed to be doing her favorite pastime. Staring out of the window. She tried to get her head around the mystery that was Rei. She was further confounded by Rei's recent appearance at the New Yokosuka docks. 'I never expected Rei to be like that! Then again…' She didn't want to bring herself to say the next line since; after all, she wanted Rei to be more open right? Even if that meant being more open towards Shinji…

Touji stared back at Shinji and Kensuke as they conversed with each other. Their conversation was on a certain redhead. "She may have looked cute, but she was a real bitch."

"Well, we won't have to see her again." Kensuke said with some relief in his voice.

"Um… well… what about…" Shinji started to say before he looked back at Rei. 'I wonder why she came all the way to the docks to see me?'

"Yeah, old Mister Big Shot has to see her at work though. I really feel sorry for you." Touji added.

"I don't know." Hikari said as she jumped into the conversation. "She might not be all that bad once you get to know her. After all, she is…"

"She is what?" Kensuke said until he noticed red hair at the corner of his eye. "Huh? WHA!" He pointed a shaking finger at the front of the class.

"Huh?" Touji said as he followed the finger. "WHA!"

Shinji simply stared with his mouth open at the sight.

In front of them was the aforementioned redhead from earlier. She was now sporting a school uniform, and writing her name on the chalkboard. She then spun around wearing a smile on her face before she began her introduction. "My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu. I'm very pleased to meet you!" She then glared at Shinji. "And I'm keeping an eye on you Shinji!" She said as she pointed at him.

Shinji blinked confused. "Me? What'd I do?"

Hikari frowned. 'You're not laying a hand on my Shinji!'

Rei Ayanami ignored the antics that were going on in front her as she thought of another issue to contend with. 'So, 'Adam' is here to begin the Human Instrumentality Project. Hehehe. But it isn't 'Adam' that I want.'

* * *

-------End of Chapter 8

I did it! After long delays due to time constraints, I finally finished this chapter! LONG chapter… to go with my LONG absence from this story. I'll try to keep these Author Notes short so I will say just a few things.

One, this is the LONG awaited debut of Asuka. Since I was following the episodes per chapter, well, number 8 it is!

Second, this should be the 'break' from the canon in terms of following VERY closely to the original story is concerned. The later chapters should be more 'original' in that, I'll be adding a new character (Mana), as well as trying to ignore most of the 'minor' events in favor of the big ones. That and of course, I think the changes I've made should have blossomed to the point that following strictly with the canon would not be wise.

And Third… for fans of my FMA/Eva fic, SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Not only do I have this fic to worry about, but well, time had been short for me! Now that this update is out of the way, I can FINALLY finish my update for Chapter 11. I'm hoping future updates would be this long for either fic but, well, don't hold your breath.

-Next update, now that Asuka has joined in on the fun, what will happen for our poor hero? Until then… later!


End file.
